Akuma Lucy
by Serena Heartfilia
Summary: What if Lucy wasn't human and what if she was a devil? What if she was found by team Natsu and join Fairy Tail. She need protection but will th guild be able to protect her from her brother and father? And who is her brother? Can it be? No way! He is... ZEREF!
1. Lucy from Fairy Tail

** Lucy: So, what I am this time? You made me a vampire, a wolf slayer and a dragon slayer.**

** Serena: This idea came to me when I remembered you are a queen of cosplay so it's your fault!**

** Lucy: Why you!**

** Serena: Ahh! Someone help me!**

**Chapter One: Lucy from Fairy Tail **

Dark clouds were above Fiore. Something dark was near to begin. The normal people were afraid of this but there was a guild that wasn't, Fairy Tail. This guild was the stronger guild from Fiore and the best mages was here. The most powerful team from Fairy Tail accepted the job to destroy the evil. That team was Team Natsu. The members of this team were Natsu, Gray, Erza and the exceed Happy. They were gone for two days already.

"Happy, Natsu, Gray! Do you fell the powerful presence!?" asked Erza.

"I do. But it's somehow evil." Said Gray.

"Then let's find it and beat it!" shouted Natsu.

"Aye!" shouted Happy.

Team Natsu walked in a forest but suddenly the evil presence disappeared.

"I smell something from that direction." Said Natsu and began to run.

"What! Natsu… wait!" shouted Erza.

Erza, Gray and Happy run after Natsu and when they reached him they saw a girl with blond hair collapsed on the ground.

"Is she alright?" asked Gray.

"Let's see." Said Erza and went near her. She took her pulse.

"She's alive but she is bad hurt and have many wounds. Let's took her at Fairy Tail." Said Erza taking her in her back.

"How remain with that presence!?" asked Natsu.

"It's seems that disappeared. Anyway , let's go."

After a while they reached to Fairy Tail. Everybody looked surprised at the girl with blond hair. Erza took her to infirmary where Wendy healed her but she still was unconscious. Wendy and Charla stay with her in infirmary.

"I fell something strange about her." Said Charla.

"What do you mean?" asked Wendy.

"I don't know but…"

Charla was interrupted by girl's gasped. She began to wake.

"W-Where I am…?" she asked slowly.

"You are at Fairy Tail, miss. I'm Wendy and this is Charla. What is your name?" asked Wendy.

"My name…?" she took a pause. " It's Lucy. But what I am doing here?" she raised and tried to maintain the balance.

" Team Natsu found you in forest and take you here. Do you remember something?"

'Nii-chan will pay for this! But I can't tell them who I am.' "In forest? I don't remember something else than my name."

"I see. Anyway, let's go at others."

Wendy take Lucy's hand and open the door. Everybody look at them. Erza came near them and said:

"I see your awake. I'm Erza."

"I'm Lucy." Erza and Wendy took her to a table where they sat.

"Hi, I'm Mira. Do you want something to drink?" Mira gave her a lemonade.

"Thanks." Said Lucy and drink it.

"I'm Gray."

"I'm Natsu. Are you a mage?"

"Yes, I am."

"Hello, I'm Levy. What magic are you using?"

"Well, I'm a celestial mage." 'Even if this isn't my true magic. I can't tell them what I am. But maybe I can use them to protect me.'

"Seriously!? How many keys do you have?" asked Erza.

"I have eight golden keys and some silver."

"Impressive…." A voice was heard.

"This is Master Makarov." Said Erza.

"Nice to meet you, Master." Said Lucy.

"So, you're a mage. But what were you doing in forest and why were you hurt?" he asked.

"I don't remember anything else than my name and my magic." Lucy said.

"Then you don't know where are you from?" asked Gray.

"No."

"Then why don't you join guild? You can stay at Fairy Hills." Said Cana.

'Bingo!' "Why not?"

Mira came with the stamp.

"Where do you want it and what color?"

"Black on my right hand, please." Lucy said.

Mira stamped her hand. "Here you go! Welcome to Fairy Tail."

Everybody cheered for the new member.

**Lucy: Not bad, but who is Nii-chan?**

** Serena: It's your brother, why are you asking me?**

** Lucy: I ask you because you are the one who write it!**

** Serena: Then wait to find out! I will tell you just that : His name began with Z. Happy now!?**

** Lucy: Z… Z…. Ze… Za… Ahh! Give me more! **

** Serena: Anyway minna! Please review! I know I didn't write in last time but the school begin in one week and I didn't finish my homework.**

** Lucy: That's because you don't do it when it must!**


	2. Another mission

** Serena: Another chapter for this fanfic. I hope you will like it!**

** Lucy: That's all you can do. To hope.**

** Serena: Lucy, you're mean!* crying ***

** Lucy: Hey! Don't cry now! I didn't mean that! **

** Serena: Seriously!?**

**Chapter Two: Another mision**

Lucy have accommodated with the guild and it's style. She done just solo missions but she liked more that way. Today she looked at job's board for a mission.

"Hey, Lucy! Do you find something you like?" asked Mira.

"These are many missions! I can't decide so fast. Eh?" she said reading a job.

"What? You like it?" asked Mira.

"Ya! It's seem simple too. I took it!" she said.

"Ok. Let me see. Eh!? You are sure you want to do this mission alone?" asked Mira a little worried.

"Yes. Why?"

"Well… you know… it's a little hard for only a mage…" Mira said.

"What? It's easy Mira. You'll see."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you go alone."

Natsu heard it and came at bar.

"Then come with us! I bet it's not so hard."

"I don't think so… I work better alone."

"Take them." Mira said.

"But… fine but let me some mages too." Lucy said.

"Ok! I'm all fired up! What mission is that?" Natsu asked.

" Just to take down a dark guild." Lucy said.

"What!?" all the guild asked. "You planned going alone!?" someone asked.

"Well… It's not an hard task. I can beat them all." she said with a cool air.

"Lucy, it's not so simple." Gray said.

"Yes, it is." She said.

"Anyway. We will come with you." Erza said.

"Then let's go tomorrow. Ok?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Erza said.

**One day later**

"That's way I wanted to go alone! It's much easy!" Lucy said.

"Calm down, Lucy. I bet they'll come soon. And if they'll don't then I will break every bone in their body!" Erza shouted.

"I like your style!" Lucy said.

"Eh? Thanks…" Erza said blushing.

Natsu, Happy and Gray running in their direction. When they reached them Lucy kicked all three in their heads.

"For what was that!?" Natsu asked.

"It was for you who are late!" Lucy shouted.

"Natsu! Lucy's scary!" Happy said hiding after Natsu.

"Anyway, let's go!" Erza said.

They boarded in train. Gray stay near Lucy and Natsu stay with his head on Erza's legs. Lucy stay near window and looked at sky almost all the way. When they finally get off of train Natsu jumped happy .

"Let's go." Lucy said.

They made their way to the dark guild where Natsu break the door. The members looked at them confused. A tall man with a wand in hand came and said:

"Well, well, what we have here. Four children came at our guild door. Do you know who we are? We are the dark guild, Poison Snake." He said.

"Let's do it." Lucy said smirking.

Natsu, Gray and Erza began to beat them while Lucy just stay with face down. She took her keys and said:

"Open gate of the heavenly scales! Libra!"

All the dark mages near Lucy were put down by Gravity while Lucy just walked between them.

"Where is your Master?" she asked a man.

"He's in his room. P-Pl-Please, please, don't kill me!" he said.

"I don't like it. You give me your Master just to let you live. Unfortunately for you, I have to kill you." She said touching him on his forehead with a finger. In that moment he died. She continued to walk to Master's room and opened the door.

"What do you want!?" he asked without knowing who she is.

"How impolite. And to think I came to make you a visit. But unfortunately, I am in a job, so I have to kill you."

"W-What!? Ahhhhh!" he said screaming.

"Bye-bye." She said and killed him just with a look. Lucy walked back in hall just to see everybody dead and Erza, Natsu and Gray smirking.

"Let's go back at guild." Gray said.

They took the reward and share it before going back. At guild everybody cheered for them, but that was stopped by Master.

"Team Natsu and Lucy! Come in my study!" Master said before going back. Erza, Gray and Natsu climbed on stairs and Happy fled while Lucy just jumped. Everybody gasped at that, but they entered in his study. Lucy didn't say anything while Natsu asked many questions.

"I want you five to go in a mission to eliminate the dark guild Oracion Seis. There will be an alliance between Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus. Wendy will come also with you after she'll came back from her mission. Tomorrow you're going to meet with them."

"A team with other guilds? I can't wait to see who will be in that alliance." Gray said.

"You heard Master. Tomorrow we will go, understand?" Erza asked.

"A-Aye Ma'am!" Natsu, Gray and Happy said.

"Hai!" Lucy said smirking.

**Lucy: Again, not bad…**

** Serena: I began to think that you are against me.**

** Lucy: Maybe. But you don't have from who to find out.**

** Serena: Anyway, don't forgot to review!**


	3. Mission begin!

**Serena: Minna! There is another chapter!**

**Lucy: Where the hell have you been!? (trying to catch me)**

**Serena: You know… Just around… Anyway Lucy…**

**Lucy: Hai, hai… Serena don't own Fairy Tail…**

**Serena: Thank you!**

**Chapter Three: Mission begin!**

Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy are on their way to meeting place. Natsu keep asking if they reach already, Gray keep teasing Natsu, Erza yell at them to stop and Lucy staring at sky. After a while Happy yell:

"I can see it."

Everybody else looked in that direction, but Lucy keep staring at sky. When they reach in front of villa they get out and saw a girl in front of doors.

"Natsu-san! Minna!" yelled the girl.

"A! Wendy! You are here already?" asked Natsu.

"I finished the mission earlier and came here just now. I'm glad to see you." Wendy said.

" Then let's enter." Said Erza.

They entered in villa and looked around.

"That décor is scary…" Wendy said.

Suddenly a light came only to reveal the Trimens.

"Erza-san, it's so nice to see you again." Said Hibiki.

"Hh.. yea… it's nice." Said Erza.

"Wendy , right? I'm Eve. Nice to meet you." He said and kissed her hand.

Wendy had her face like a tomato while Lucy just looked a little confused.

"And you are?" Ren asked coming near her.

She looked a little at him "Lucy. My name is Lucy."

"Damn. You're hot." He said taking her to a sofa. Erza and Wendy were taken there as well.

"Do you want some cake?" asked Hibiki.

"I'll refuse." Erza said.

Ren gave Lucy a juice "It's not like I made it for you…"

Lucy nodded and drank. Eve just kneel in front of Wendy and touch her hand.

"Are these guys stupid or what!?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Dunno." Natsu said.

"Men!" a voice was heard.

"Ichiya-sama!" Trimens yelled.

Erza, Lucy and Wendy rise and looked to stairs. Erza was trembling.

"What parfume!" Ichiya yelled. "My honey! It's so nice to see you again!" he said making his way to her. Erza punched him. "Ichiya-sama!" Trimens yelled.

"We didn't come here to play. Clean the mess!" Ichiya ordered .

The Trimens cleaned and bowed in front of Ichiya.

"These guys are really stupid!" Natsu said.

The Trimens made their way to Natsu and Gray.

"I think the men should go home already." Eve said.

"Thank you for your work!" the Trimens greeted Natsu and Gray.

"No way!" Gray shouted.

"Men!" Ichiya shouted moving to Erza.

Erza punched him again making him to fly to doors. A mysterious figure catch his head and freeze it throw Ichiya to the stairs.

"Is that how are we greeted?" asked he.

"Lyon!" shouted Gray.

"So you joined a guild." Natsu said.

"I really think that the men should go home." Eve said.

"Oh, but there is a women as well." A voice was heard.

A carpet moved and from there appeared a woman with pink hair.

"Oi, Sherry!" Natsu said.

Jura appeared too.

"What is the meaning of this!? We were send here to form an alliance not to fight each other!" he said.

Everybody stopped fighting. After a while they began to discuss about their plan. Lyon observed that he didn't know Lucy.

"Sorry, but can you tell me who are you?" he asked.

"Lucy." She said without taking her head from map.

"Oi! At least you could look at me when I talk to you!" he said making an hammer toward her. Lucy looked at it and it smashed.

"What! How did you done that!?" Lyon asked.

"I really think it's better to not fight here. So, just sit here boy." She said looking back in map.

"She's a little scary…" Natsu whispered to Happy.

"H-Hai…" Happy whispered back.

Lucy looked at them and said:

"I heard that. But if you think I'm scary then you don't know nothing about me."

"Now that you mention it we know only your first name and your magic. You didn't tell us more then that." Gray said.

"And why must I?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy. We try to form a team here so we need to know more about everybody." Erza said.

"I don't know anything about you either." Lucy said.

"Then let's take a break and tell our stories." Gray said.

Everybody sit down on sofa or on floor. Everybody began to tell their stories. Lucy was the last left.

"So you know about us now. Tell us about you." Erza said.

'So much sadness. How did they step forward after all they did?' Lucy thought .

"I think I told you already that I don't remember anything." Lucy smirked.

Natsu, Happy, Erza and Gray fallen anime style on floor. Everybody began to laugh at them.

"Then why didn't you tell us before!?" Lyon asked.

"I wanted to know about you." Lucy said.

"Then let's go back at work. We still have many things to do." Jura said.

Everybody get back at their place and began to think.

"Then let us present you our enemies." Ichiya began.

Hibiki activated his magic and present everybody photos of Oracion Seis.

"This is their leader, Brain."

"This is Cobra, his magic use poisoned snakes and he can read people mind."

"This one have speed magic. His name is Racer."

"Nis name is Hot Eye and he loves money."

"We don't know much of this guy but his name is Midnight."

"And that's Angel. She's a celestial mage."

"Oh! She's like Lucy!" Natsu said.

"A celestial mage uhh? So that's what I smell." Lucy said.

"Uh?" Everybody gasped.

Lucy made her way to Ichiya and punched him on his stomach.

"Oi! What are you doing!?" Everybody asked.

"Shut up!" Everybody get off. " Gemini you shouldn't try to trick me. After all you were mine."

Then Ichiya smirked transforming into Gemi and Mini.

"Lucy-sama. It's been a while, right?" They said.

"Yes it is. So you are Angel's spirit now?" Lucy asked.

"Yes we are. We are sorry for everything but we must go back now." They said and get back in Spirit World.

"Stay a little! Then that wasn't Ichiya where is him?" Eve asked.

"Try in bathroom. I will go after Angel. Don't come near us. This is my fight." She said and run to door.

"Oi! Don't even begin without me!" Natsu said and he began to run too.

"We'll go after them." Erza said taking Gray and Happy with her.

"Sherry. We can't lose to Fairy Tail." Lyon said running too with Sherry.

"We found Ichiya-sama." Trimens said.

"Leave it to me!" Wendy said. She put her hands above Ichiya and focus her energy to him. Her hands began to glow blue and after a while she said " He should be healed now. He just need to rest." Jura said "I will say here with him. You five should go with everybody else. And be beware with Lucy. Something is weird about her." The others nodded and run after everybody else. After a while they reached them. Everybody was there and looked like they waited for something.

"Oi, Natsu! Do you smell that?" Lucy asked.

"Yea. Something's coming." He said. Everybody was prepared. Not much after that a laugh was heard.

"Cobra." Lucy whispered.

"That's my name girly. Oh? What we have here…" He began but was interrupted by Lucy who kicked him in stomach. She landed near his ear and whisper " You know already what will happen if you say something to someone." She looked at him and turned her eyes to red. Cobra began to shake in fear. Lucy landed near Natsu. "Take him down." She said to him. He nodded and began to kick him. Erza and Gray also helped him but when Erza didn't paid attention she was poisoned by Cubelios. She fainted and was catch by Hibiki.

"I'll let you beat them. I want Angel." Lucy said.

"Oh. So you think you can face me? Then let's do it." She said.

Lucy found a pound and took Aquarius key. Aquarius came and made one wave. Angel and Lucy falled from cliff.

"Lucy!" Natsu yelled.

"Let her! I'm sure she'll be okey. What we'll do with Erza?" Gray yelled back.

"I'll do my best!" Wendy said.

"You are the sky maiden. What a surprise!" Brain said taking her and Happy who was near Wendy.

"Wendy! Happy!" Natsu yelled. Brain disappeared before he can do anything. There remained just Racer, Cobra and Hot Eye. But with Erza poisoned and Wendy and Happy taken by enemy what can they do?

**Elsewhere**

Lucy and Angel were falling and both of them were staring at each other.

"An angel can fly with its wings but a pathetic human what can do?" Angel said floating to land.

"You still didn't figured out. So you're not a real angel. Well I guess I must beat you." Lucy said closing her eyes. Her hair began to grow longer to her knees, two black wings grow on her back and a tail with a spade on end made her figure like the one of a devil.

"W-What a-are you!?" Angel began to shake in fear.

"An Angel vs. a devil. Who do you think will win?" Lucy asked.

**Serena: That's it, everybody! I want to thanks you all for you reviews, favorites and followers. That really mean much for me.**

**Lucy: So, when are you going to update again?**

**Serena: Well, I think if I get ten reviews I'll can update until next Monday. But that depend on you everybody.**

**Lucy: Hey! Who's the one mean here!?**

**Serena: Hehe…**


	4. Lucy win?

**Lucy: Yay! Another chapter! That was a little fast! And I thought you said you won't update because you didn't receive just five reviews.**

**Serena: Well, for these people especially I updated it soon.**

**Lucy: Ok, ok. I understand. By the way, Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

** Chapter Four: Lucy win!?**

"I must warn you. I don't have mercy. So if you want to give up, it's ok but I want your keys." Lucy said.

"We'll see if you can get them so easy. Open gate of Ram, Aries!" Angel said opening Aries's gate.

"I'm sorry!" Aries said.

"Aries! Get that demon down!" Angel shouted.

"Wool Bomb! I'm sorry!" Aries attacked Lucy.

Angel was sure that hit Lucy but when the wool disappeared Lucy was standing there like nothing happened. "You think that will hit me? I'll tell you something. I'm not just a simple devil. I'm one of the most powerful that ever existed." Lucy warned Angel again. Angel began to shake in fear but she didn't want to give up. She had to be strong.

"Open gate of the Twins, Gemini! Open gate of the Chisel, Caelum! Hit her!" Angel shouted to the spirits. Gemi and Mini transformed themselves in Lucy and hold Caelum to her. Lucy didn't move. She knew they wouldn't dare to hit in her. And even if they hit she wouldn't be hurt because of her abilities as a devil.

"What do you wait for? Aren't you going to shot? Isn't that what the angel ordered you?" Lucy questioned Gemi and Mini. They began to shake in fear and cry.

"You can't shot in me because I am the grand-daughter of the one who made you. I'm like your princess, right? Angel, if you want to hit me then you have to do it yourself." Gemini get back in Spirit World. Lucy get Caelum from the ground and give it to Angel.

"Shot if you can. Or surrender now." Lucy said.

Angel toke Caelum and pointed it at Lucy. She had to shot. She had to regroup with the others and go after Nirvana. She looked in ground and push the trigger. A beam of light made it's way to Lucy but stopped in front of her transforming in darkness. It turned to Angel and hit her with much power. Caelum fallen from her hands and get back in Spirit World while Angel was thrown five meters back. She almost fallen unconscious. Lucy took her keys and withdrawn her wings and tail.

"What are you looking for?" Lucy asked with a glare that made Angel tell all.

"N-Nir-Nirvana ." Angel said.

"So you want to turn the light with darkness. Where is your hideout?" Lucy asked.

"In t-the former m-mine." Angel said falling unconscious.

'I guess I have to go there after all.' Lucy thought . She began to run to where she knew the former mine was.

**With Wendy**

After Wendy and Happy was brought in the former mine Brain brought a coffin in cove.

"Sky maiden, it's a pleasure to have you here. After you see we need your help." Brain told Wendy.

"I'll never help you!" Wendy shouted.

"Oh, but you will. At least to save the one who once saved you." Brain said opening the coffin. Wendy's eyes widened. " J-Jellal!?" she shouted.

**With Natsu**

Racer was super fast and the alliance almost keep with him. Gray and Natsu fought already with Cobra. Sherry and Lyon fought with Racer. Jura, who come back, and Ichiya fought with Hot Eye. The Trimens protected Erza and tried to find a way to get out the poison.

"How much do you plan to run from battle!? Ice-Make Cannon!" Lyon shouted to Racer.

"Hmm!" Racer said while running.

"Dammit! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted to Cobra.

**With Lucy **

"So that's it. Well let's see who's home." Lucy smirked.

She kick a wall with her leg and when the dust disappeared she saw Wendy and Happy.

"L-Lucy?" Wendy asked while crying.

"Wendy? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"You didn't know we're here? Then why did you come here?" Wendy asked.

"I finished with Angel and she told me where their hideout is." Lucy said. After that a men with blue hair came near Wendy.

"Jellal!?" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy!? What are you doing here!?" Jellal shouted.

"Same for you. I didn't heard of you in last time." Lucy said.

"You know each other?" Happy asked.

"Yea, somehow…" Lucy replied smileing.

'Didn't she say that she don't remember anything?' Wendy thought.

"Anyway, let's go to others. Jellal, wanna come?" Lucy asked.

"S-Sure." He said.

Lucy took Wendy in her arms and walked through the forest.

"Jellal, do you have something to do with Nirvana?" Lucy asked.

"Somehow. I know where it is. That's why I was in Oracion Seis hideout. They thought that I will lead them to it." Jellal explained.

"I see. Well, let's go to the others." Lucy said.

"By the way. Who are others?" Jellal asked.

"Ahh! Right! Well from Lamia Scale: Jura, Leon and Sherry ; from Blue Pegasus: Eve, Hibiki, Ren and Ichiya and from Fairy Tail: me, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, Happy, Charla and Erza." Lucy said.

"E-Erza!?" Jellal shouted.

"Yes. You know her?" Lucy asked.

" Somehow. But I can't face her. I did something bad to her. I'll go now. Bye." Jellal said while walking in other direction.

"Right. Well, let's go Wendy, Happy!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy. Where do you know Jellal. I think you said you don't remember anything." Wendy said.

"When I saw his face, the name showed in my head so I just said it." Lucy said.

"That's good then. You began to remember from your past." Wendy said.

"Hmm!" Lucy replied.

They walked a while when they heard a bang. Lucy and Happy run in that direction and found Light Team fighting with Oracion Seis.

"Oi, Natsu! What's with that mess!?" Lucy shouted. Everybody stared at Lucy who were holding Wendy in arms.

"Wendy, Happy! You're safe!" Natsu shouted.

"Thanks for the care…" Lucy said sarcastically. "Wendy, go and heal Erza." Wendy nodded and went to Erza. Lucy walked toward Natsu. "I can't let you alone even a few minutes…" Lucy said and made her way toward Cobra punching him in face. She took Cubelios by tail and thrown it in Cobra letting then passing out. Then she began to run at a speed faster then Racer. She catch him by his leg and thrown him near Cobra letting him unconscious too.

"Wow! How the hell can she do it!?" Lyon shouted.

"That's the first time when I see her like that." Natsu said.

"Remember not to get bad with her." Gray said.

The Trimens couldn't help it and began to cheer her." Way to go, Lucy-san!" they shouted.

The last was Hot Eye and when Lucy went at him a huge beam of white and black light appeared in forest. "Dammit!" She said and jump off of cliff AGAIN!

"Oi!" Natsu yelled. "Wait for me!" He said and jumped too. Gray and Lyon jumped too. Lucy landed with so much grace and began to run to where the beam appeared. On her way the plants began to dry and the animals run. ' Jellal! Don't do anything reckless!' she thought.

**Lucy: What is Jellal going to do!? And why I am heading to him!?**

**Serena: Don't worry! It's part of my plan.**

**Lucy: Can you tell me this plan too? Because you aren't always a nice person.**

**Serena: Hey! I'm not that bad! Ah! Minna! Please let me know what you think, Ok?**

**Lucy: Even a short review will be welcomed. A critic, a praise, anything. It give her hope to work more. And please! I really want to know what will happen with me!**


	5. Teamwork

**Serena: Hi everybody! I've come back with this chapter! **

**Diana: We want to know your opinion of it so review please.**

**Serena: Please let us know what do you think, ok?**

**Diana: And we're sorry because we didn't update but you know. Serena have school and I can't write alone. We have to do it together. **

**Serena: Please forgive us! Diana.**

**Diana: Hai! We don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter Five: Teamwork. **

'Dammit, Jellal! Don't dare to do it or I will can't sleep tonight!' Lucy thought while running. She could sense that Natsu, Gray and Lyon were coming after her. Lucy began to run faster. She reached her destination soon after that. She jumped in a tree just to see Jellal with one auto-destruction magic circle on him and one on Nirvana.

"Jeez! How many times do I need to tell you to stop doing reckless things? I think I said it once to let me too some entertainment, ne?" Lucy said to Jellal.

"One more time as always. By the way what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in hell?" Jellal asked.

"I was. I'm bored of that place and came here on Earth." Lucy said.

"In other words you ran." Jellal smirked.

"What do you plan to do now?" Lucy asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm planning to stop Nirvana." Jellal said.

"I don't think you'll can." A voice said.

"So you came finally." Lucy said. "What do you plan to do, Midnight?" she smirked.

"I will made my father wish come true. So do you want to leave now or I'll made you do that?" Midnight asked.

Lucy smirked while jumping from tree. "Jellal, leave Nirvana to me. Stop the auto-destruction magic circle. You have something to do." She said while getting in Jellal place. He stopped the auto-destruction magic circle and went to Midnight. He teleported himself and Midnight to some other place and let Lucy alone. "Well, let's do it…" Lucy said putting a hand on Nirvana. She began to glow black and white too.

"Access main control panel. Devil royal family, princess Lucy. Password: A-K-U-M-A. Open door to the control panel room." Lucy said. A door opened under her and she began to dive in it slowly. Then a sound was heard from brushes revealing Natsu.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed. "Natsu!?" Lucy yelled. Natsu catch her hand and dived in portal too.

**Natsu's POV**

I saw Lucy entering in something like a portal. She seemed to know what she was doing. 'Why did I have to enter after her!? But what if she's going to fight with a strong monster? Yosh! I'll follow her!'

**Normal POV**

Lucy was standing in a room while Natsu lied on floor. She looked around and saw a stone with ancient write on it. Lucy cut her hand then walked to stone and put her hand on it.

"Blood recognize. Open control panel. Shut down." Lucy said closing her eyes. A red magic circle appeared under her. Natsu waked and saw her.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Natsu asked.

Lucy turned her hand.

"I close Nirvana." Lucy said.

"How!? Don't you have to destroy it!?" Natsu stood.

"Are you baka? With your actual level of magical power you can't destroy it. For it you need an amount equal with the one that made it." Lucy said. The magic circle disappeared. "You should go now. Perhaps the other are searching for you." She said. "What are you saying? If they search for me they'll search for you too." Natsu said. Lucy turned her head. "I don't think so." "You know, you should smile more." He said grabbing her hand and running.

**Lucy's POV**

His hand is so warm… What is this felling flowing in my body? Why my heart beat so fast?

**Normal POV**

Natsu keep running until they felled the ground shaking.

"Someone activated Nirvana again." Lucy said. 'That mean Jellal lost. Dammit!' she thought.

"Yosh! Let's destroy this thing then!" Natsu yelled.

"You didn't listen!? You can't destroy this thing! Until-" Lucy said widening her eyes.

"What!? Do you know how to destroy it?" Natsu asked.

"If you break the six lacrimas then it should shut down automatically." She said.

"Let's find these and break them then!" He shouted and began to run again holding Lucy's hand.

**With Gray**

"Where are they!? They should be somewhere here!" Lyon shouted.

"Don't you want to shut up! I'm trying to think here!" Gray shouted.

"Oh! So you have brain!?" Lyon said smirking.

"Why you-!" Gray said ready to make an Ice Hammer.

"Oh! It's a fight! I want to fight too!" A voice said.

"You shouldn't fight between each other!" A other voice said.

Gray and Lyon looked up and saw Lucy and Natsu on Nirvana.

"How the hell did you get there!?" Gray shouted.

"It doesn't matter! Go find Erza and the others!" Lucy shouted.

"We will go ahead and destroy some things!" Natsu shouted.

"When you're ready get there!" Lucy said. She and Natsu ran away then.

"Ah… Let's go then." Gray said and run. Lyon run after him and soon they found Erza and the others. Erza was alright now thanks to Wendy.

"Are you alright?" Gray asked.

"Yea. But where are Lucy and Natsu?" Erza asked.

"They asked us to get you and go on that thing." Lyon said pointing at Nirvana.

"They are on it!? What the hell did they thought at!?" Erza shouted.

"Erza-san. Please calm down. I'm sure they alright." Wendy said.

"Let's go after Natsu!" Happy shouted. Everybody run to Nirvana. The air began to fell more and more like death. All the trees were empty.

**With Lucy**

Lucy and Natsu run to find the lacrimas and destroy it. Lucy didn't had many magic power left because she fought with Cobra, Racer and Angel and because of the control panel which took a huge part of her magical power. Natsu keep destroying the walls of the building . He could smell something with a big amount of magical power.

"Do you fell that?" Lucy asked.

"It's near, isn't it?" Natsu said.

"Yea." Lucy said.

They keep running until they got to a huge room with a big lacrima in middle.

_"Do you hear me?"_ a voice said in their head.

"Hibiki!?" Natsu yelled.

_"Thanks goddess your safe. Anyway, my telepathy will fade soon so pay attention. I've found how to stop Nirvana."_ Hibiki said.

_"What!"_ Erza's voice was heard.

"Erza!?" Natsu yelled again.

"So you're ok now." Lucy said.

"_Yes. Because of Wendy."_ Erza said.

_"Minna! To destroy Nirvana you have to destroy the six lacrimas that absorb magical power of earth. However, if you destroy these one by one they'll will regenerate back, so you need to do it simultaneously. I will update a map in your head so you'll know where to go and when to attack these"_ Hibiki said. Natsu and Lucy fell something coming in their heads.

"_So you found how to destroy Nirvana_." A voice said.

"Whose there!?" Natsu shouted.

"_I am the master of Oracion Seis, Zero. I didn't think there is someone else who have Arhive Magic_." He said.

"_So you connected to my telepathy_." Hibiki said.

"_I am in front of one of these lacrimas now, so their destruction is impossible_." He said disconnecting his link.

"_He disconnected the link. Now let's decide who are the people who will destroy these lacrimas_." Hibiki said.

"I will go to one." Natsu said.

"_Two_." Gray said.

"I stay here. Three is mine." Lucy said.

"_Lucy, your magical power is low. It will be better if you stay out of this. You already wasted much energy_." Hibiki said.

"And to let you do all the fun? Don't even think. I can fight." Lucy said smirking.

"_Then I will go to four_." Ichiya said.

"_Ichiya! You're alright!?_" Eve asked.

"_Yea. Now let's do our best_." He said.

"_I'll go to five._" Erza said.

"_I'll destroy the sixth then_!" Wendy said.

"_Wendy! You can do defense magic!?"_ Hibiki asked.

"_Don't worry! I learned_." She said.

"Ok then! Let's get going!" Natsu said.

"Hmm!" Everybody nodded. Then the telepathy disconnected.

"He reached his limits." Lucy said.

"Now let's do our job." Natsu said. Lucy nodded smiling. For the first time he saw her truly smiling. She looked so beautiful with that smile. He run at he's number. When he reached he saw Zero standing here.

**Gray's POV**

'So, I'm not the lucky one.' He thought.

**Erza's POV**

'Anyone who get Zero. Good luck!'

**Ichiya's POV**

'Men! I didn't get Zero.'

**Wendy's POV**

'Nobody's here. Good!'

**With Lucy**

Lucy stood here waiting for the time when they'll destroy the lacrimas. She was wounded but she wanted to do something for others. She wanted to help someone else then herself. Suddenly a voice was heard.

"I've found you." He said.

"I already began to wonder if you didn't run." She said turning. "Midnight."

**Serena: That's chapter five. I hope you'll write some reviews.**

**Diana: Yea! Please review! We want to know your opinion.**

**Serena: And again I'm sorry I didn't update in a while.**

**Diana: Sorry!**


	6. At least we did it!

**Serena: Hello again! I hope you will like it so much how I liked to write this chapter. **

**Diana: It took us three hours but we did it!**

**Serena: I'll like to know what you think so don't forgot to review!**

**Diana: Yea! Tell us what you think! It don't have to be a praise. What you really think is what is important!**

**Chapter Sixth: At least we did it!**

**With Lucy**

"I will not go easy on you." Lucy said.

"But I don't think you can fight more, right? Your magical power is almost wasted already." Midnight said.

"But I have enough to send you to hell." Lucy said standing in a fight position. She ran to him and tried to kick him many times but she couldn't hit him. She was breaching hard. Then Midnight hit her in stomach sending her to a wall.

"I told you. You can't win against me." Midnight said.

"How can a mere human win against me? Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I am the greatest of the six. I am the ultimate mage. Now it's time for you to sleep." He said putting her in an illusion. She collapsed and Midnight took her in his arms.

In illusion

"You are a shame for our family. Even if I grew you in hell you still have an angelic part of Layla. You don't deserve to be a part of us." A man in shadows said.

"You are still as same Lucy. You can't beat me even if you try. But I'll be always the one who will love you." A man with black cloak said.

"I can't take it anymore." Lucy said sitting in a corner of her dark room and crying. "I want to run."

Finish Illusion

_'Lucy'_ Lucy heard Natsu calling her name.

Tears run down on her face. Midnight was about to exit from that room when Lucy began to glow red. Midnight looked at her wondering what happened. He let her on ground and then her hair began to grow longer to her ankles. It was the same dirty blond. She stood on her legs with her eyes closed and her wings and tail appeared. Lucy opened her eyes. They were red.

"I shall send you to underworld now." Lucy said. "Blood scythe!" She shouted and a red scythe appeared in her hands. She ran to him.

"Genesis Zero! Open! Gate of Wraithwail!" Midnight shouted. The people of Nil came and took Lucy in their world.

**With Natsu**

Natsu attacked Zero with his fist but Zero wasn't hurt. He then began to attack him with all his will.

"What are you doing here, boy? Your power isn't what I want." Zero said.

"What do you know!?" Natsu shouted while still attacking Zero.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu attacked.

Zero dodged. "I know more then you think. But I really hoped I would have a chance to fight with the celestial mage." Zero said disappointed.

"What do you want with Lucy!?" Natsu shouted.

"Her power. But I don't think she can fight much more with Midnight right now. So I'll took her after she loss." He said.

Natsu was angry now " Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" His whole body was covered by flames. The attack hit Zero and pushed him back. "You managed to hit me, kid. But don't you think you won. Dark Gravity!" Natsu fell on ground. "You see? Nothing can hurt me." Zero said. Then he saw Jellal who attaked Natsu whit his fire. Natsu thought he attacked him but in fact that fire was a boost for his energy.

"So you remembered." Zero said looking at Jellal. Jellal didn't say anything. Then Natsu made his way to Jallal and punched him. (The Tower of Heaven Arc happened but without Lucy).

"What do you think you're doing here!?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, I came here to help you." He whispered. Then he saw Zero attacking Natsu with his fire. He stood in front of Natsu and took the hit. "Please Natsu, eat this fire." He said making a fire in his hand. "Lucy need your help but for it you have to beat Zero. So eat this." Jellal said. Natsu looked at him for a few seconds but then ate the flame. Around him were growing flames.

"That is! Dragon Force! But you still can't beat me alone" Zero shouted.

_'Natsu'_ Lucy's voice said in Natsu's head

"I am not alone. I can hear them… I can hear everyone's voices… I can sense everyone's feelings, even Lucy's… I am not alone… Everyone's feelings… They support me… They are what give me the will to stand and fight!" Natsu shouted at last. He made his way to Zero.

"Genesis Zero! Open! Gate of Wraithwail!" The people of Nil came and took Natsu in their world too.

**In Nil world**

Natsu was floating in nothing. All around him was gray but in his back he felled something colder. He looked and saw a girl with a very long hair. It was Lucy.

"L-Lucy!?" Natsu asked shocked to see her there. Lucy opened her eyes slowly and then saw Natsu.

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" She asked in a normal tone.

"I don't know. You?" Natsu asked.

"I was fighting with Midnight. He send me there." Lucy said.

"Ah! I remember now. I was fighting with Zero. But where is it an" Lucy said.

"Ah! I remember now. I was fighting with Zero. But where is it anyway?" Natsu asked with a confused face.

"We are in Nil world. It's a world for these who were eaten by it's people. The soul and memories will began to fade when you're here." Lucy explained.

"Then we have to get out of here! Do you know how?" Natsu asked.

"The one who sent a person there can take him or her back. And I think they will take me back in any moment." Lucy said with a sad face. Then Natsu took her hand.

**Lucy's POV**

'This strange feeling came again in my body. I feel like I could do anything when I'm with him. Is that what humans call… LOVE!?'

**Natsu's POV**

'Why do I feel like that? My heart beat fast. What is it?'

**Normal POV**

"Lucy, we have to get out of here. These are just ten more seconds left until we must destroy these lacrimas." Natsu said with a serious face.

"Right! I'll try to open the gate between worlds, but I need you to lend me your power. Let's gate out of here!" Lucy shouted. Natsu nodded and held her hand stronger. Lucy closed her eyes for a few seconds and focused. "Open! Gate to Earthland!" Lucy shouted. She and Natsu began to glow a bright gold.

**With Midnight, five seconds**.

Midnight was about to exit when in his back a bright gold came. It was Lucy with her scythe. She run to Midnight and took him unprepared. She opened a gate to hell and push him inside. Then it closed.

**With Zero**

Zero was about to go too but then a bright gold made his way to him. It was Natsu. His body was covered by golden flames. "Hidden Fire Form- Crimson Lotus: Pheonix Blade!" He shouted and attacked him.

**With Gray, two seconds.**

"It's time! Ice Cannon!" Gray shot with it in lacrima. He destroyed the lacrima.

**With Erza**

"Black Wing Armor!" Erza shouted and jumped to lacrima. Her sword broke the lacrima.

**With Ichiya**

"Sparkle to Infinity!" He shouted and destroyed the lacrima.

**With Wendy**

"Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted and broke the lacrima.

**With Lucy**

"Just a little more." She said trying to stand. She made a hand sign and send many red beams to lacrima. "Blood Chains!" The lacrima destroyed and she fainted.

**With Natsu**

He and Zero were flying in lacrima and destroyed it. Jellal catch Natsu's hand.

Nirvana stopped and not much after that it began to collapse. Gray, Erza, Ichiya, Wendy, Charla and Happy, who was with Wendy and Charla, try to get out. Jura helps Wendy, Charla and Happy and so they get out. The seven comrades find the others quickly.

"Where are Lucy and Natsu!?" Erza asked.

"Do you think they…?" Wendy asked with tears in her eyes.

"Dammit! What are the two of them doing!?" Gray shouted. Then from the earth appeared Hot Eye with Natsu and Jellal fainted in hands.

"Jellal!?" Erza shouted.

"Natsu! Don't make us worry like that." Gray shouted.

"Where is Lucy?" Natsu asked after seeing she isn't there.

"Natsu-" Erza began. Then a bright orange-golden light appeared carrying Lucy bridal style. She still had her hair long.

"Loke!?" Fairy Tail members shouted.

"Fairy Tail!" Loke shouted.

"You are alive!?" Wendy asked shocked.

"Look at Lucy! What happened with her!?" Erza shouted and glared at Loke.

"I didn't do anything! I swear! I only took her here! She lost too much magical power and fainted." Loke explained.

"But how do you are alive? We looked for you for more then one year. And does it come you know about Lucy? Tell me or I will kill you." Erza said.

"Well, you see… Lucy is my master." Loke said.

"How does it come?" Gray asked.

"I am the spirit of Leon. She made a contract with me and now she's my master. Even if you think she don't let spirits to call her like that." Loke said.

"So you were a zodiac spirit all this time!?" Charla asked. Loke nodded. They found each other after that and went to their own guild. Natsu fainted on train because he didn't had Troia and he was wounded, Wendy faited too because she used too much magical power to heal the others and Lucy still didn't woke up. When they reach to guild Charla was carrying Wendy, Erza Natsu, Happy were carrying Jellal and Gray carried Lucy bridal style. Everybody turned and saw them. Wendy, Natsu, Jellal and Lucy were send in the hospital section of the guild.

Erza and Gray told Master Makarov all that happened on their mission. Everybody was surprised when they heard Lucy beat Midnight, because… well… she don't look so strong. The next day Wendy and Natsu woke up but for Lucy it took a whole week while Jellal still sleep. She didn't had her hair cut yet. When she woke and went to others, everybody come and greeted her. Mira came too.

"You did good on your mission. Are you feeling well now?" She asked.

"Yea. But I want to go home. Bye, everyone." She said without smiling.

"She hid something from us." Mira said to Erza.

"Yea. I know it. Well, let's let her for now." Erza said.

**At Lucy's apartment**

She took a shower, eat something and then looked at stars. 'Now you will surely come after me. I can't run any longer.' She thought and began to cry.

**Serena: You probably wonder who is she talking about at last. Well you have to read the rest to find out.**

**Diana: We want to know what you think about it, so please review.**

**Serena: I thought it for near 1000 words but it seems this chapter have more then 1500.**

**Diana: Well, we hope you like it!**


	7. Again!

**Serena: Hello! There's another chapter!**

**Diana: Don't forgot to review!**

**Serena: Even if you didn't liked it say what can we do to make it for your tastes.**

**Diana: Now relax and read!**

**Chapter Seventh: Again!**

Lucy didn't was at guild for a couple of days so Natsu went to her apartment . When he got there nobody answered so he just entered on an open window. He saw Lucy still sleeping. He smelled salt water so he thought Lucy cried. Natsu tried to woke her and finally she opened her eyes. They were red from crying.

"Natsu…?" She said half asleep. When she realized Natsu was staying right in front of her she took a pillow and threw it at him. "What the hell are you doing in my room!?" She yelled. Natsu stood and rubbed his head. "Why did you have to hit me? I came only to see if you're alright. Everybody at guild began to wonder, you know." He said. Lucy eyes widened. "They asked if I'm ok?" She said.

"Yea. You should come to guild today. After all you aren't hurt or something. Anyway, why did you cried?" He asked. Lucy looked in other part. "H-How did you know!?" She said blushing a little.

**Natsu's POV**

'She's so cute when she blush… What the hell I'm thinking!? Tell me I didn't say she was cute. But she is beautiful anyway… Ahhh!' he thought.

**Normal POV**

"Well, I'm a dragon slayer and I have an advanced smell sense." He said smiling.

"Ok. Can you wait a little? I want to change." Lucy said.

"S-Sure!" Natsu almost yelled.

Lucy went to bathroom and changed. She wore a white top with black sleeve and a black skirt with white ribbons. "Ready?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded. They were walking on the streets to the guild. Many people were saying that they are cute together and that they are a nice couple. Both of them were blushing.

When Lucy and Natsu came at guild most of people came and asked her if she was ok.

"Jeez! You made us worry!" Cana yelled from bar while drinking a barrel of vine.

"I'm sorry…" Lucy whispered.

A hand pat her shoulder. It was Erza. "Don't worry. It's ok that you are alright." She said.

"Oi, oi. What's with that noise?" a man voice was heard.

"Laxus!" Erza yelled to get his attention.

"What? I just wanted to know what's going here." Laxus said. She looked at Lucy. "You are a bit cute after all." He said.

"Well thank you. I think you are Laxus Dreyar." Lucy said.

"The one and the only." Laxus said proud of his status.

"I heard you caused some trouble in your last mission." Lucy said.

"Well that's because I'm too strong." He said smirking.

Lucy smirked too. "Then I hope we can do a fight someday. I want to see your strength on my own." Lucy walked to bar. Everybody was shocked. Lucy just challenged Laxus.

**Laxus's POV**

'This girl isn't like the others. She seem more strong. Well, we'll see that. But she's cute too.' He thought and smirked.

**Normal POV**

Mirajane came smiling and gave Lucy a glass of water.

"Lucy, don't panic but Laxus come here." Mirajane said and walked away felling like a matchmaker. Lucy turned her hand and saw Laxus coming. He sat on the chair next to her.

"Do you need something?" Lucy asked not taking her head from her water.

"I was wondering. Why did you ask me to fight with you?" Laxus asked.

She looked at him and smiled. "Do I need a reason? I-" she didn't finished her phrase because her eyes widened and fell on Laxus's chest. In the next moment the guild shacked and everything went black.

**With Natsu**

Happy tried to get Natsu from sand. Finally Natsu was out and looked around him. He saw nothing but sand. "Where the hell I am!?" Natsu shouted. "Natsu, calm down." Happy said. Then they heard a scream and saw Wendy crying. They ran to her and asked her what happened. Wendy hugged Natsu tight and saw Charla flying near them. She explained what happened and the things about Edolas and herself.

"What do you mean, Charla?" Wendy asked. "Everybody was taken in that Anima thing?"

"I'm afraid that is correct. The only thing you can do to save them is to go in Edolas." Charla said.

"Then let's go and save everybody!" Natsu shouted. Happy nodded and so Wendy.

"Then it can't be helped." Charla said and grabbed Wendy. So did Happy with Natsu and both of them were now flying to sky.

**With Lucy**

If it wasn't Horologium to save them Lucy and Laxus would be absorbed in Anima too. They get out of Horologium and he got back to Spirit World.

"What happened!?" Laxus shouted.

"That was my spirit. Because you were with me at that time he took you in too and saved both of us." Lucy said.

"What do you mean by saved?" Laxus asked.

"Maybe he can explain you better." Lucy said and pointed at a masked man who were coming to them.

"Mystogan!? What are you doing here?" Laxus asked.

"So you too was saved by Anima. I'm glad I see you safe. I know it's fast but can you do me a favor? You need to go and find our friends. Take these pills." He said and gave them two pills. " You can use your magic with these. Now go!" He said and transported them to sky. "You will pay me for that, Mystogan!" Laxus shouted. Mystogan looked down and whispered. "I hope you will do it right."

**Serena: Hi! Do you like it?**

**Diana: Review to tell us.**

**Lucy: And if you have some ideas they will be welcomed.**

**Serena: Where did you come from!?**

**Lucy: Hehe. You know…**

**Diana: Anyway R & R!**


	8. Edolas

**Diana: Sere! Did you make it!?**

**Serena: I did! You look at it now!**

**Lucy: Don't fight now! Let's enjoy this chapter together!**

**Diana and Serena: Stay out of this!**

**Lucy: Hai, hai! Serena don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter Eight: Edolas**

After what Lucy and Laxus met Mystogan and he send them to Edolas they woke up seeing that they're falling from the sky. "Now what should we do!?" Lucy shouted so Laxus could hear her. Laxus looked at her. "How should I know!?" He shouted back. Then Lucy sighed and face-slapped. The next moment two black wings and a tail appeared on her. Laxus's eyes widened. Lucy catch Laxus with her tail.

"I'll explain you later, ok? Now, where are we heading?" She asked.

"Let's go to that island." He said pointing at a floating island full of plants. "Ok. Ah! I almost forgot! Don't you dare to look at my pants!" she said glaring at Laxus. Lucy flew to that island and when they reached she let Laxus on the ground and her wings and tail disappeared.

"Now care to explain?" Laxus asked.

"Well, I'm a devil. That's why I have tail and black wings." She said.

"Then why are you here?" Laus asked.

"I was bored so I came on earth. Can you please keep this a secret?" She said smirking.

"Ok. Now let's find the others and let's go form that place." Laxus said with the same smirk.

They were now heading to south. There was a small village. Everybody seems to celebrate something because many people were in center of the village. Lucy and Laxus came near them.

"Everybody! Let's celebrate together the new magical source for our world took a while ago from Earthland world!" something said. At that there were heard many cheers and claps.

"Do you think they're talking about our city?" Lucy asked.

"I don't think there's something else."Laus said and walked to a man. "Oi. What is this magical source they're talking about?" Laxus asked. "It's the town that Anima absorbed, of course! I think it was called Magnolia. How come you didn't know?" he said. "That doesn't matter. Where is it now?" Laxus asked. "Perhaps in the Royal City." The man said and walked away. Lucy came near Laxus.

"So, what now?" she asked.

"How about a visit in that town?" He said smirking. Lucy just smirked. They went back in the forest and Lucy transformed again. She took Laxus and flew away. After a while she was breaching hard.

"What? You can't even fly?" Laxus asked with his smirk.

"Shut up! You don't know how hard is to fly with another person. I think we should take a break." Lucy said and landed on ground.

"Let's go on our feet." Laxus said and walked away from Lucy.

"Hey! Wait!" She shouted and run after him. The two of them were walking in town when a police man (at least I think he was a police man!) asked if she was Lucy from Fairy Tail at what she nodded. A few police men came and surrounded them.

**With Natsu a little ago** ( I will go to the part where they are hiding because I think you all know how it is until then)

"Do you think they lost us?" Wendy asked.

"No, they are still wandering around. Do you still have your magic machines?" a girl with blond hair asked.

"Yes, Lucy." Wendy said.

"I think I smell OUR Lucy." Natsu said.

**Normally**

"I don't think it's a good idea what you are trying to do." Lucy said smirking at them.

"Shut up and come with us. You are under arrest." A man said. Lucy took the key of Scorpio with her hand. Then she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Lucy! You can't use magic here!" Wendy shouted.

"Open! Gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!" Lucy shouted and saw Scorpio next to her. "Get them." Lucy said.

"We are! Sand Buster!" Scorpio stroke the enemy. "Thanks Scorpio." Lucy said and Scorpio disappeared. Natsu, Wendy, Edo- Lucy and the two exceeds came. "How come you can use magic?" Charla asked. "And why is Laxus here!?" Natsu said. "So that's magic from Earthland." Edo-Lucy said.

"Nice to meet you, Edo-Lucy." Lucy said not shocked.

"Yea. Nice to meet you too, Lucy." Edo-Lucy said.

"Can we go now? I'm bored of that place." Laxus said. They went in other forest and began to talk.

"So, you are here because Mystogan send you here?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. We came to find and take you all back on Earthland." Lucy said.

"And you don't know why you can use magic? That's weird." Charla said.

"So that mean I'm the most powerful mage of Fairy Tail." Lucy said smirking.

"Perhaps in your dreams. I am." Laxus said smirking too.

"We'll see that when we go back." Lucy said and stood. "So, in what direction is the Royal Town?" she asked.

They walked until they got in a town. Edo-Lucy left them there and went back at her Fairy Tail. Our Fairy Tail members got at a hotel and took two rooms. "I'm staying with Wendy and Charla. You three can sleep together!" Lucy said and entered in her room. She quick got in bed and asleep. Wendy and Charla followed her soon.

Morning they started to move to Royal City. They were walking in a desert when a car brake near them. The door opened and revealed an other Natsu.

"Hi! I'm Natsu from that world. Lucy asked me to come and get you. Come in." Edo-Natsu said. They weren't so surprised so they entered in car. Natsu keep asking Edo-Natsu a lot of questions while staying with his head on window until Laxus knocked him down. He then remained unconscious and fell on Lucy's lap. She then blushed and saw Laxus punching him hard on face to get off her.

Edo-Natsu then brake the car. "There is it, the Royal City. Now get off my car." Edo-Natsu said and pushed everybody outside. "Hey! What are you doing!?" Natsu shouted. "I'm going back at Fairy Tail. Lucy asked me to bring you there but if I go anymore further then I'll don't have enough combustible." Edo-Natsu said and went away.

"Weird man." Lucy said.

"Aye! At least it's Natsu!" Happy shouted. They headed to the center of Central City where they saw many people around a big lacrima. A man with long beard. He had a scepter in hand and was speaking to people.

"Our kingdom was blessed with another magical source for ten years from now! This lacrima is the Earthland guild, Fairy Tail! Let's celebrate now! My children!" He shouted and hit the lacrima making a piece to fall. At that there was many cheers and claps but for Fairy Tail members were like a knife in their heart. Natsu was boiling of anger and he almost went to beat that man if Lucy wasn't there to stop him.

They went to another hotel where Charla was working on a map. They all sat and talked.

"I can't believe that man! He stole our family and want to use them as a object!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up! I'm trying to think here!" Laxus yelled at Natsu.

"You thinking!?" Natsu yelled back.

"Stop right now!" Lucy shouted. "We don't have to fight each other. We are a team now!" she said.

"Sorry…" Laxus and Natsu whispered. Wendy was crying and Happy was next to her. Both of them were sad.

"I did it!" Charla shouted.

"Done?" Lucy asked. "Then let's go!" They nodded and went in the tunnels under the castle. Suddenly they heard a step. They turned and saw a lot of warriors. Laxus wanted to shoot them but he realized he can't. His magic was stopped. Natsu and Wendy were catch in some kind of web. Lucy fell on flour and was breathing hard. Laxus too was in that web but with Lucy was more bad. She felled like she was going to collapse and so it was. She couldn't use her devil magic in that web but she didn't know why. They were brought in a cell.

**Somewhere else**

"So we have three dragon slayers and a hell maiden." A voice in shadows said.

**Serena: Done! Did you like it?**

**Diana: Please tell us what you think!**

**Serena and Diana: R & R**!


	9. Let's go!

**Serena: Hello! I had some free time so I made another chapter.**

**Lucy: I can't wait to see what will happen to me. You made me a little worried last time.**

**Diana: Don't worry, Lucy. She'll not do something like killing you. You are the main character.**

**Lucy: Maybe you're right. Anyway, Serena don't own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter Nine: Let's go! **

Natsu, Wendy and Laxus were caged in chains on stone tables. A man was sucking their magical power. They all were screaming. For a moment the man stopped.

"I want to thank you for all the magical power you give to our kingdom." He said.

"Shut up! Where is Lucy!?" Natsu shouted.

"The maiden is giving her magical power as well. But don't worry about her. Perhaps you'll see her in the next world." He said.

"Let her go you bastard!" Laxus shouted.

"I can't do something like that. She have a huge amount of energy." He said and began to suck their energy again. Laxus was the only one conscious. Then a wall was smashed and revealed Happy, Charla, Gray and Erza.

"Natsu! Minna!" Happy said and went to Natsu. Erza punched the man and send him on a wall. Gray freeze the chains and smashed them.

"Wendy! Answer me!" Charla said while hugging Wendy.

"Let's make them take these." Gray said and made Natsu and Wendy eat some pills.

"We must go after Lucy. They still have her." Laxus said.

"Lucy!? Is she here too!? Where is she!?" Erza shouted.

"They are keeping her in a room and they take her magical power as they did with us." Laxus said and stood. Wendy and Natsu woke up.

"We must… go after Lucy…" Natsu said while trying to stood.

"They are trying to… use her power and ours to make… the lacrima smash on Extalia…" Wendy said.

"What!?" Everybody except the three dragon slayers yelled.

"That lacrima is everybody from Magnolia. Fairy Tail too." Natsu said. He then smelled something and run on door. Everybody followed him and got in a room with a golden lock on door. Natsu and Laxus smashed the door and when the dust cleared they saw a lot of red candles in room and in middle a stone table. On that door was an unconscious girl with long blond hair and around her was a red aura. That girl was Lucy. Natsu and the others went to her.

"What the hell!?" Gray shouted.

"This is Lucy!" Erza shouted.

"Look!" Wendy shouted. Her hands and legs were caged and her top was all dirty with blood. Erza looked at her chest and saw more blood.

"She was hit in chest!" Erza shouted and check her pulse. "She's not breathing! Her heart stopped!" She said and began to do the CPR procedure while Wendy tried to heal her with her powers. The boys all stood with their eyes widened and boiling with anger until they run on door leaving the girls and Happy alone.

'The one who done this will pay with their life!' they all thought.

**A half of hour later**

"Did you find something?" Gray asked.

"Nothing. They have to be somewhere near. I can smell a bit of Lucy's scent." Laxus said.

"Me too. They will pay this!" Natsu shouted and run again. After a short time they got in an amusement park. There was many magic stuff and many attractions. Two men were there and waited for them.

"Sugar Boy, do you think we should crush there bugs?" A man with dark purple hair said.

"Of course, Hughes." Sugar boy said.

"We'll see that!" Natsu said and attacked them.

**After another half of hour**

"Pf! That was a good fight." Natsu said.

"Why did I have to fight with that octopus?" Laxus asked.

"Don't matter anymore. I know how to stop that lacrima from crushing in Extalia." Gray said.

"Seriously!? How!?" Natsu asked.

"1. You can do it just with Dragon Slayer magic and 2. I can make a key for that cannon." Gray said. Then they began to run and on a corridor they saw Erza but she was in Knightwalker's outfit.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Gray said wanting to run but was stopped by Laxus.

"Look again." Laxus said. Natsu looked at Erza and saw her smiling.

"What happened with Lucy!?" Natsu shouted.

"Erza from that world came and saw us so I fought with her. Wendy is now with Lucy. Her heart began to beat again. She should be fine now." Erza said.

"So why are you in that outfit?" Gray asked.

"I thought it will be easier to walk in castle looking like Knightwalker." She said.

"I have an idea." Laxus said. "If we strike that lacrima with that cannon wouldn't it transform back in everybody?" he asked.

"I guess you're right but we need to go to that room without being caught." Gray said.

Erza then smirked and tied Natsu and Gray. They then walked away letting Laxus go somewhere else. When they reached the room where the Dragon Chain Cannon was everybody thought that she was Erza Knightwalker. Erza untied Gray and put him to activate the cannon. Gray done it and the next thing he knew was Natsu burning everybody and Erza holding the King as a hostage.

The soldiers were about to change the target when the true Knightwalker came. A wall was smarched and revealed Laxus and Coco on a Legion. Natsu, Erza and Gray climbed on the Legion and went away. They were flying to the lacrima where they tried to make the lacrima go back.

With Lucy

After a while Lucy woke up and saw Wendy, Charla and Happy. They looked at her with smiles on face. Lucy stood.

"Thank you for saving me Wendy. I owe you. But now we must go. Everybody try their best to save Extalia and Fairy Tail. Wendy, Charla, can you please go in Extalia and warn everybody from there?" Lucy asked.

"We will. We can't let everybody be worried. Right, Charla?" Wendy asked.

"Right." Charla said.

"Then go. And Happy can you please bring me to the lacrima?" She asked.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said and catch her with his tail. Wendy, Lucy, Charla and Happy flew away to their destination. 'Now to do my best.' Lucy thought.

**Lucy: Diana! You said she will not kill me!**

**Diana: Now, now… You're alright ok? Wendy saved you.**

**Lucy: Thanks Wendy.**

**Wendy: No problem, Lucy!**

**Serena: Anyway, R & R!**


	10. Princess

**Serena: So, Diana… where did you put my cake!?**

**Diana: Well… you see… I didn't know it was yours…**

**Serena: So you are telling me you ate it!?**

**Diana: I'm sorry! (run away for her life)**

**Serena: Lucy, I let it to you. ( start to run after Diana) Come back here, Diana Heartfilia!**

**Lucy: Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter Ten: Princess**

Coco and the others Fairy Tail members together with everybody from Extalia were trying to push the lacrima back. Lucy and Wendy were flying to that lacrima.

"Happy! Leave me on that lacrima. You must go at Natsu, right?" Lucy said smiling at him.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy said and let Lucy on lacrima. Then he went away to Natsu. Lucy looked at lacrima with her big chocolate eyes. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were red. Her long blond hair began slowly to float. A big red, blue and white magic circle appeared under her and the island began to shine with these colors. Everybody who pushed the island was now send flying away. Lucy raised her hands and closed her eyes.

"I am the key which open the path between the worlds! Oh! Gate to Earthland! Open before me and make this lacrima to its original form in the other world!" Lucy shouted. A huge beam of light raised to the sky and Lucy felled something taking her from island.

Everybody who were send away was looking now at island. The lacrima disappeared and remained just rock.

"What happened…?" Wendy whispered.

"The lacrima was sent back on Earthland to its original form." A voice said. Everybody turned and saw Mystogan on a flying creature and Lucy standing next to him and looking at him with her chocolate eyes.

"Lucy!" Natsu said happy to see her.

"Hi, Natsu." Lucy said smiling.

"Thanks to you I could send the lacrima back on Earthland." Mystogan said and revealed his face. Some were shocked to see that he look like Mystogan but they were happy because the lacrima was send back on Earthland. Then a beam of magic hit Panther Lily and he fell. Everybody looked and saw the royal army with Erza Knightwalker in front.

"Are you raising a weapon at Edolas prince!?" Mystogan shouted. Then a voice was heard by everybody.

"Prince? Don't make me laugh! You left this kingdom and began to close the Anima on Earthland. You betrayed this world. I don't think at you as a son." The voice said.

"The king!" Coco said. Then an explosion was heard and everybody saw an iron dragon.

"A dragon!?" all dragon slayers shouted.

"It's not a real dragon." Lucy said.

"It's Droma Anim!" Chagot, the queen of exceeds said.

"Means The Dragon Knight in our language." Mystogan said.

"Let's go help the exceeds." Gray said.

"Right." Erza said.

"I don't think you can go somewhere!" The king shouted and shot with Droma Anim. The attack didn't reach them because Mystogan with Lucy and that flying creature get in its way and Mystogan made Water Mirror spell. The attack get back in Droma Anim but there was not even a scratch.

"How is that possible!?" Gray shouted.

"I think that dragon have a Dragon Lacrima." Laxus said. Then Droma Anim attacked Mystogan. He and Lucy fell from that flying creature.

"Lucy!" Gray, Laxus and Natsu shouted.

Lucy and Mystogan were falling. Mystogan was hugging Lucy to make the impact more softer for her. Buff! They landed. Mystogan rubbed his head. "Lucy, are you ok?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you. You?" she asked.

"I'm ok. Why did you come from hell?" He asked. She looked away with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't ask that." He said.

"It's ok. Anyway, I should thank you for earlier when you said you send the lacrima back. Right, Mystogan, or should I say prince Jellal?" Lucy said.

"In fact, I am the one who should thank you, princess. You send the lacrima back on Earthland and helped me a lot." Mystogan said.

"Don't call me princess. It makes me sick." Lucy said.

"But that it's what you are. You can't deny who you are. You are the princess of hell as I am the prince of Edolas." He said and stood. Then he gave Lucy his hand. She accepted it and stood up too. "You should go back to the others now. Don't waste anymore magical power, ok?" Mystogan said.

"What are you going to do now?" Lucy asked.

"I'll do what should have been done much time ago. Now go. Everybody is waiting for you." Mystogan said and began to walk away when "Just make sure to come back! You are still a member of Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted at him. Mystogan couldn't help but to smile.

Gray, Coco, Happy and Charla were trying to fight the soldiers of Royal Army when Lucy arrived.

"It was about the time for you to come!" Gray shouted.

"Sorry. Let me help you. Requip, Fleuve d'etoiles!" Lucy chanted and a whip of stars came in her hands. She blew away some soldiers but they keep on coming. When she didn't look she was hit by a soldier with a beam of magic. (You probably wonder why she didn't use her devil powers or her celestials power. Well when she was catch by Royal Army most of her magic was sucked and when she transported the lacrima back on Earthland she used another huge amount of magical power and if she use anymore she will faint.)

Everybody else was hit and couldn't fight anymore when they are more less. Then a giant tree came out from earth and began to hit the soldiers. When Lucy looked she saw the Fairy Tail mark. Edo-Lucy came at her while the others Edo-Fairy Tail members began to fight with the Royal Army.

"Are you alright, Earth-Lucy?" Edo-Lucy asked while helping Lucy to stand.

"I'm fine. Thank you Edo-Lucy." Lucy said and smiled at her. She then took Fleuve d'etoiles and began to fight with soldiers. After a while of fighting the magical energy began to be sucked from earth and float to sky. The soldiers run and the Edo-Fairy Tail members began to cry and curse. Lucy looked at sky.

'So, it began.' She thought and began to run to the Royal City.

**Serena: So did you liked it?**

**Diana: Tell us what you think please.**

**Serena: Every review is welcomed and we wish to thank all of you who read, followed and reviewed this story.**

**Diana: For you we do our best. **

**Serena and Diana: R & R**


	11. Going back

**Lucy: I can't wait, I can't wait! What will you do this time. (said while hugging me)**

**Serena: I c-can't-t b-br-eache ! **

**Diana (just coming in room): Oh My Gosh! Serena! (run and take Lucy away from me)**

**Lucy: Sorry, Sere. I didn't want.**

**Serena (breaching hard):It's ok. C-Can you p-please do the dis-disclaimer?**

**Lucy: No problem! Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail. Mashima-senpai does.**

**Chapter Eleven: Going back.**

Lucy was running in Royal City. The people were running too but they were screaming and crying. All the magical power was sucked from Edolas. Lucy headed towards the castle. She knew there would be Mystogan.

When she reached the castle she wanted to enter in a room, but stopped when she heard voices coming from it.

"So this is what you want to do!? To make yourself the evil one and me a hero!?" a voice said.

"Lily. I know you can to lead these people to a better era. And someone must play the evil one or the people will not believe." Mystogan said.

"But… Even so…" Lily said.

'So this is what you were planning.' Lucy thought. She then wanted to go but she bumped in someone.

"Natsu?" she whispered.

"Lucy? Oi! It's Lucy! Come here." Natsu said. Then two people came. There was Wendy and Gajeel.

"Shut up, will you? Listen there." Lucy said. They were listening to Mystogan's and Lily's conversation.

"He's smart. But he can't do it." Gajeel said.

"Right. Then how about if we would play the evil ones roles?" Lucy said smirking.

"Eh? But, Lu-" Natsu was about to say when Lucy put a finger on his lips.

"Shut up. Mister Great Demon-Lord Salamander. Now shall we go?" Lucy said smirking.

**With Gray**

"Where the hell could she went!?" Gray shouted.

"Perhaps she's with Natsu and the others." Happy said.

"We would be lucky if it's that so." Charla added.

"What should we do!? The magical power it's sucked from Edolas!" Coco shouted. Then they heard a explosion and saw a blonde haired girl with a black cloak. It was Lucy! And she was demolishing the buildings of city. Another explosion. This time were Wendy and Gajeel. In another explosion was Laxus. Well, he was wearing his normal cloak. And at least, Natsu…

"What are these idiots trying to do!?" Gray shouted.

"Wendy!" Charla said. The people from city began to whisper.

"This is the Great Demon-Lord Salamander." Lucy shouted and pointed to Natsu who began to destroy more.

"Who are they!?" One said.

"A demon! This is the end of the world!" Another said.

"Who are the rest?"

"Is the blond girl his wife?"

"She look royal thought." Lucy began to blush a little but hid that while destroying things.

"Prince Jellal! Come and fight with me if you can!" Natsu shouted. Mystogan was at a balcony. "Natsu…" he whispered and then landed near him.

"What are you doing?" Mystogan asked. Natsu just smirked and run to him. He began to hit Mystogan with his punch. Mystogan fell but get on his feet soon. He took his stick but saw that he can't use magic anymore so he just threw them. Natsu and Mystogan began to fight now.

"You have to stay here after I see. However, for anyone who wish to leave Fairy Tail these are three rules…"Natsu said while fighting with him.

Mystogan's eyes widened. "Natsu…"

"First! You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live!" Natsu shouted. "Second! You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain! And Third! Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live." Natsu shouted and showed his mark. Then he fell.

"I guess it's your win." He said smiling. Then he began to glow. Lucy, Wendy, Gray and the others from Earthland too but what was the most surprising was the exceeds, who began to glow too. Everybody who was glowing began slowly to float in midair.

'I never thought that Anima will absorb the living beings too.' Mystogan thought. He saw Lucy smiling at him. 'You finally learned how to smile.' He thought and smiled at her too.

From midair they could see Edo-Fairy Tail members crying.

"You say you can't have a guild without magic? A guild it's where your family is!" Gray said putting his hand on his mark. "Your guild is a family!" He shouted. Lucy's eyes widened. 'A family…? This is how it's feeling to be in a family?' Lucy thought. "Bye, Bye, Edolas!" she shouted to Fairy Tail while smiling.

**With Erza**

"Both of us are defended. Now what?" Knightwalker asked.

"Nothing. We don't have more energy." Scarlet said. Then her body began to glow and she began to flow.

"Scarlet…" Knightwalker said.

"Knightwalker…" Scarlet said.

"Sayonara, Erza!" Both of them said and Earth-Erza was high already. After a while of floating she saw Lucy and the others in midair as well.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. Natsu turned. "Oi, Erza. You're late!" He said. "We began to wonder where you was." Gray said. "Sorry. Now shall we go home?" She asked. "Let's go." Lucy said. Everybody nodded and a moment later Lucy felled someone touching her hands. She then saw Laxus and Natsu both holding her hands. Everybody joined and so was formed a circle. A circle of friendship.

**A little later**

"Tadaima, Earthland." Lucy said while looking at Magnolia.

**Lucy: Kya! I become so good!**

**Serena: I wouldn't say that.**

**Diana: Me too.**

**Lucy: Eh? Did you say something?**

**Serena and Diana: N-Nothing! Anyway R & R!**


	12. Home

**Lucy: Sere! What should I do!?**

**Serena: Why are you asking me!? Go and find a partner!**

**Diana: Now, now. Lucy, could you please do the disclaimer?**

**Lucy: Hai! Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail! Mashima-senpai does!**

**Chapter Twelve: Home**

"Everybody! Let's party for Lisanna's return!" Master said. Everybody cheered and began to party. Some began to fight and Lisanna told everybody about Edolas and everybody from Edo-Fairy Tail. Lucy sat at bar and drink a milkshake.

**_Flashback_**

_"We get back!" Natsu shouted._

_"Is everybody here?" Erza asked._

_"My cat isn't here!" Gajeel shouted._

_"You have a cat?" Gray asked. Then they heard something from bushes. It was Panther Lily._

_"Lily! Where were you!?" Gajeel said._

_"I came a little soon and I caught someone suspicious." Lily said._

_"That's my cat! So, who I here?" he asked. Lily showed her to everybody._

_"Lissana!" Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy shouted._

**_End Flashback_**

"Is everything alright, Lucy?" Mira asked after seeing how quiet Lucy was. Lucy looked at Mira.

"Ne, Mira. How long have you been in Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked. Mira thought a little.

"I think I entered like six years ago. Why do you ask?" Mirajane said.

"I wondered just. What will happen if I will leave? Will nobody remember me anymore?" Lucy asked much herself.

"What is with that question?" she heard a male voice near her. She looked and saw Laxus who sat next to her. "You don't need to leave." He said.

"That's right, Lucy. We are a family here. Is something bothering you?" Mira asked.

"A family, hm?" Lucy asked looking in ceiling.

"Don't worry. Fairy Tail protects his members." Laxus said.

"That's right. We will protect you, Lucy. We are your family." Mira said.

"Mira-nee! Come here!" Lisanna shouted.

"Hai, hai! Ja ne!" Mira said and went to Lisanna.

"So…" Lucy said.

"If it's about THAT, don't worry. I will not tell anybody." Laxus said.

"You didn't have to choice." Lucy said smirking.

"What? You want a fight blondie?" Laxus said smirking too.

"You can bet! And don't call me blondie when you are blonde too." Lucy said. All the eyes were now on them.

"If you think you can beat me, then try!" Laxus said.

"Oh! It would be my pleasure! I really want to see why you think you are so strong!" Lucy said.

"Ara, ara. What we have here." Mira said with her smile on face.

"If you are going to fight then do this outside. We don't wish to see the guild destroyed again." Erza said and took the two blondes outside. Everybody bet on Laxus, even Team Natsu.

"Seriously!? Nobody!?" Lucy shouted.

"We're sorry Lucy. But we really don't want to lose money." Erza said.

"Then how about if I win I'll take all the money?" Lucy asked.

"That should be ok. But are you sure you want to fight with Laxus?" Master said. Lucy just smirked. Everybody get near guild while Lucy and Laxus were standing normally. Laxus's body beagn to emit small lightning while around Lucy was a circle of magic. (Like when she trained with Capricorn) Lucy reequipped her Fleuve d'etoiles. Both Lucy and Laxus were now in a fighting pose and in a moment they disappeared.

Fairy Tail members looked after them and saw both of them in each other place but turned with back. Both of them had small scratches on them.

"What speed they have." Lisanna said. Lucy then caught Laxus by a hand with the whip while he pulled her with the whip. Lucy reequipped a key.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull, Taurus!" Lucy said and Taurus came. "Taurus! Catch him!" she said. Taurus took his axe and run after Laxus. Laxus's lightnings hit Taurus axe and somehow a smoke was formed.

After what the smoke cleared Laxus run to Lucy and caught her . Lucy just smirked. The next thing Laxus knew was something hitting is head.

"Gemini! Go back!" Lucy said and the Lucy which was caught by Laxus disappeared. Laxus was now on the ground and Lucy on him. She landed to his ear. "It's my win." Fairy Tail members were shocked. The petite blonde beat Laxus.

"Thank you for the money!" Lucy shouted then. Who wouldn't be happy for winning 700.000 jewels?

"I can't believe it! Lucy beat Laxus!" Natsu said.

"Not to get on her bad part…" Gray said.

"~Aye…~" Happy said. Erza came at Lucy and greeted her.

"Thank you, Erza. Now, what do you wait? Let's party!" Lucy said smiling. Many cheers again. They entered in guild and done what they do the best. To party! Natsu and Gray were fighting and soon almost everyone joined them. They slept but Lucy was still awake.

"Thank you, everybody. I really feel like in a family now. I'm afraid that will don't last too much. But I decided. I will not lose to him! I will protect you. Because you are the ones who gave me happiness. Thank you." Lucy said while everybody else was asleep. She then fell asleep too.

**Next Day**

"What's with that noise? And why is everybody going on a job?" Lucy asked Mira.

"It's probably because of that part of year." Mira said.

"Eh?" Lucy said.

"Lucy, come a little in my office." Master said. Lucy went in after him.

"What it is Master?" she asked.

"I wish to know your last name." he said.

"My last name…" 'What should I do? I know! I will use my mother name!' she thought. " My last name is Heartfilia. Lucy Heartfilia." She said.

"I see. Thank you. You can leave now." He said and she left.

**In the evening**

Everybody from Fairy Tail was gathered at guild. A big scene was built with magic.

"What's that?" Wendy asked.

"That's what I asked all the day." Lucy said. The curtain was drawn and revealed the five S-class mages and Master. So there stood Master, Laxus, Erza, Gildars, Mirajane and Cana.

"I will announce now the seven participants for the exam of promotion to S-class of this year." Master said. "Natsu Dragneel , Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Elfman Staruss, Freed Justina, Levy McGarden and Lucy Heartfilia." Everybody was shocked. The newest member was selected to participate in the S-class promotion exam? Well, yes.

"Me?" Lucy asked still shocked.

"Lucy! Let's do our best!" Natsu shouted.

"You must have a partner by the end of this week." Master said. "However I will tell the rules for the newest members. You have to be a Fairy Tail member. You can't choose as partner someone who is already a S-class mage. "he said.

"This time the exam will be taken on our holy ground, Tenroujima." Mira said.

"However, you'll have to beat us to pass." Erza said. Many people from guild were more shocked. To be a S-class mage you have to fight with THEM!? Well, yes.

"With these said, choose a partner." Master said and went away together with the S-class mages.

"Happy! We'll form a team again!" Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said.

"Juvia!? But I-" Juvia said.

"Don't worry Juvia. I'll form a team with you." Lisanna said.

"Then it can't be helped. I'll form a team with you one more time." Evergreen said to Elfman.

"Eto…" he said.

"Gray! I've come." Loke said.

"Loke!?" Lucy shouted.

"I'll form a team with Gray. Don't worry. I used my own power to come here." He said. Gray and Loke went to a table.

"Bickslow. Let's do our best." Freed said. "Of course!" Bickslow said back.

"What should I do?" Levy said.

"I'll help you with this trial." Gajeel said raising her.

"What should I do now!? Where can I find a partner?" Lucy said.

"Lucy. I can be your partner if you want. But I understand if you-" Wendy began.

"It would be great! Thank you Wendy!" Lucy said while hugging her.

"Minna! I'll win this time!" Natsu shouted.

"Maybe in your dreams!" Every others participant said.

**Serena: Yay! I've done it!**

**Lucy: My jewels…**

**Diana: You won them. So what's wrong?**

**Lucy: I had to pay for the demage I done at party and I said I will pay for the party. And now I have just 100.000 jewels!**

**Serena: Well, you can pay the rent for this month.**

**Diana: Anyway, R&R!**


	13. Training

**Serena: Hello everybody! How are you? I hope you're good because here's another chapter!**

**Natsu (coming in room): What is that room? I didn't seen it until now… Oi! Who are you!?**

**Serena: Diana, Lucy… Come here a little please… (giggling nervously)**

**Diana ( coming in room together with Lucy) What is it now…? **

**Lucy: Natsu! What are you doing here!?**

**Natsu: Oi, Lucy! Do you know these people?**

**Lucy: I'll explain everything now. But first, Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Training**

Lucy just came at guild and saw many people gone. There was Wendy, Romeo, Macao, Bisca, Alzack and a few others. The missing people were Erza, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Mira, Laxus, Cana, Gildars, Juvia, Lisanna, Elfman, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Levy, Gajeel and Lily. Master wasn't here too. Lucy got near Wendy.

"Morning, Wendy! What's going on? Where is everybody?" Lucy asked.

"Good morning, Lucy. They are gone to train." Wendy said.

"And you should do that too." Charla said coming near Wendy.

"Eh?" Lucy said.

"Loke came and got Gray to train and the others went too. Mira, Erza and the others together with Master are gone on Tenrou island to prepare everything. So, where are we going to train?" Wendy asked.

"Eto…" Lucy said not knowing where should she go. How about going in forest and train a little there? Then we can go elsewhere." Lucy said.

"Good idea! Let's go!" Wendy said and grabbed Lucy hand. Then both of them followed by Charla went off guild. They went in the nearest forest.

"Ok. What will we do?" Wendy said.

"I think an exercise of controlling magical power would be fine." Lucy said thinking.

"Sound good. I didn't tried one before. Let's do it!" Wendy said. Both of them sat on ground. They closed their eyes and began to focus. The pressure could be felled in the air. The leaves around them flew away leaving only the soil. The wind began to blow more and their hair too began to float. They tried to release more energy but unfortunately they caused an explosion. After the smoke cleared Charla saw both of them lieing on the ground.

"Wedny! Are you alright!?" Charla shouted and went near her.

"What… was… that…?" Wendy asked and began to stand.

"I don't know. But I felled a huge magical presence." Lucy said and stood too. Then a noise from bushes came. It was Porlyusica.

"What is with that noise!?" She shouted.

"We're sorry!" Wendy said and went near Lucy. Lucy just looked at her.

"Oh? You are Makarov's brats! What are you doing in my forest!?" she said.

"We're training. The S-class promotion exam is in a week and I've been chosen." Lucy said. Wendy looked at Porlyusica with big eyes.

"We will be leaving now. We're sorry for the inconvenience." Charla said. Lucy took Wendy's hand and went away. After a while she stopped.

"Wendy, what's wrong? You've been like this for a while." Lucy said. Wendy let some tears on her face.

"Wendy! What is it!? Are you hurt!? Do you feel pain anywhere!?" Charla shouted.

"No…" Wendy said shaking her head. "It's just… Polyusica is alike Grandinne…" Wendy said.

"What are you saying? You said Grandinne was a dragon. How can that old hag be Grandinne?" Charla said.

"I don't know… Her voice… her scent… she's like Grandinne! They are the same!" Wendy said and fell on her knees. Polyusica came.

"Polyusica! What are you doing here?" Wendy asked.

"I don't have anything to hide." Polyusica said and took some papers tied together. "I heard you were in Edolas. You already know that in that world everybody is a person from this world. Well… I too came from Edolas… It seems that I am Grandinne from this world…" she said.

"Grandinne!" Wendy said shocked.

"After a while from coming in this world I talked with Grandinne. Of course, we talked just telepathic. She told me some spells which I wrote here. She asked me to give you this I will ever see you. Here." Polyusica said and gave Wendy the book. Then she left.

"Thank you!" Wendy shouted while smiling.

"So… let's try your new spells!" Lucy said. Both of them walked back where they done the exercise.

"Ok. But you have to practice together with me!" Wendy said.

"No problem. Reequip, Wheel of celestial keys!" Lucy chanted and around her came all her keys.

"Wow! How many keys do you have now, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Well, I have nine golden keys and ten silver keys." Lucy said. Wendy looked at her keys.

"What key is that?" Wendy asked at a key with seven little jewels on it.

"That's Corona Borealis, the Northern Crown." Lucy said.

"A crown? I thought the spirits are like living beings." Charla said.

"They are. They feel emotions even if they can't talk. These are spirits who can talk and move and item-spirits. The Northern Crown is an item-spirit. It can increase the magical power of the owner. And it's a really beautiful crown too." Lucy said smiling.

"I see. Anyway you two should start to train by now." Charla said. Lucy and Wendy nodded. Wendy began to read the pages Polyusica gave her and Lucy trained with her Fleuve d'etoiles and she done the exercise too.

"Wow! I can't read anymore! My head is going to explode!" Wendy said.

"You read it three times! Of course your head will explode if you do it more." Charla said.

"I'm tired too! I'll go home now." Lucy said and then thought for a while. "Hey Wendy, Charla! Why don't you come at my place tonight!?" Lucy said smiling.

"Seriously? But we have to get our things and wouldn't we be a burden?" Wendy asked a little shy.

"Of course not! Come on! I'll call Virgo to get your things and if you want tomorrow morning we will get your tings back." Lucy said. Wendy looked at Charla and both nodded. Then Wendy looked at Lucy and hugged her.

"Oi! You're going to kill me! Let's go already!" Lucy said playfully. Wendy nodded and together get to Lucy's place. She wasn't staying at Fairy Hills because she found a place with a low rent.

"Welcome to my place!" Lucy said and opened the door letting Wendy and Charla in. It was a medium apartment with a main room, a kitchen, a bathroom and a hall. The walls had a pink wallpaper and the room had a lot of storage space. Wendy and Charla entered in the main room.

"You can go and take a shower if you want. I'll get Virgo now." Lucy said and reequipped a key. "Open, gate of the Virgin! Virgo!" Lucy said and a maid with chains and pink hair came.

"How can I help you, princess?" Virgo asked.

"Can you please go to Wendy's place and get her and Charla's things? Just necessities. And without diving in floor this time. Ok?" Lucy said. Virgo bowed and disappeared. After a while she came with some things. She let these and went back in Spirit World. Wendy went to take a shower while Lucy prepared some food. Charla waited in the main room. After what Wendy came out off bathroom went Lucy.

They ate and talked a while but went soon to sleep because Wendy was still small. Wendy get in bed together with Charla and joined later by Lucy. Wendy hugged Lucy in sleep and she fell asleep too.

The next week Wendy and Charla stayed at Lucy and trained almost everyday. They learned some tricks together and also some solo. Well both of them increased in both magical power and physic.

In the last day everybody get in the harbor. Natsu with Happy, Juvia with Lisanna, Levy with Gajeel, Gray with Loke, Freed with Bickslow, Elfman with Evergreen and Lucy with Wendy. Everybody was prepared for the exam. The Fairy Tail's ship was waiting for everybody to came. Master was on the ship too. Everybody get on and went off to Tenrou island.

**Natsu: So that's why you were acting like this.**

**Lucy: Serena, I think you should tell everybody from Fairy Tail too about this room.**

**Serena: I will but later. Now I have something to say.**

**Diana: We put a poll on Serena's profile about who should be Lucy's pair. And here we are the choises: Natsu Dragneel, Loke, Zeref, Laxus, Rogue or Sting.**

**Serena: We will keep the poll open for a while so fell free to vote. Now we must take care of these two. (pointing at Natsu and Lucy who were blushing madly)**

**Diana: R & R!**


	14. On Tenroujima

**Serena: I hope you understand, everybody! (bowing in front of Fairy Tail)**

**Erza: So you're saying there is a room where you can make us do something what you want? Like your puppets… (glaring at me and Diana)**

**Serena and Diana: We're sorry! Lucy save us! (hiding after Lucy)**

**Lucy: Anyway, Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-sempai does.**

**Erza: Another one!?**

**Chapter fourteen: On Tenroujima**

"Why is it so hot?" Levy asked.

"I think I will melt!" Lisanna said. "Juvia, aren't you hot?" she said looking at Juvia who was wearing her Phantom Lord outfit.

"Juvia doesn't feel like hot because Juvia is water." Juvia said.

"Wendy… how are you?" Lucy asked sitting on a seat and wearing a white swimsuit.

"It think I'm going to pass out. This heat is insupportable!" Wendy said. She was sitting near Lucy and was wearing a blue swimsuit.

"I can see it!" Natsu shouted. Everybody get near him and saw a huge island with a big tree in middle.

"So this is Tenrou island…" Lucy said. Then the ship stopped.

"What's happening?" Evergreen asked. Master came out. "What is with that outfit?" Gray asked.

"But it's so hot…" Master said. "Anyway… I will explain everything now." He said and a board appeared.

"This year you will have to beat an S-class mage to pass the first exam. However, there are two pair who will fight each other and just one of the pairs will go further. Any magic will be accepted as long as you don't kill anyone. You have to go at the smoke signal and choose a passage. When someone entered in the passage an other pair will not be allowed to go in it too. I wish you good luck and you may begin!" Master said.

"Bickslow let's go!" Freed said and began to fly followed by Bickslow to island. However he put a rune across the ship which don't let any other living being, except Master, to pass.

"Freed you jerk!" Gray shouted.

"Gajeel let's go!" Levy said after rewriting the runes. She and Gajeel jumped in sea and began to swim.

"Levy!" Natsu said.

"I'm sorry Natsu!" Levy shouted.

"An easy rune like that will not let me down. Let's go Elfman!" Evergreen said and rewrote the runes.

"It's not fair! We have to wait four more minutes to go!" Loke said.

"We will have to wait…" Lisanna said. Lucy smirked at Wendy.

"Wendy…" Lucy said. Wendy's eyes widened. " You want to try it, Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Let's do it, Wendy!" Lucy said and took Wendy's hands. They closed their eyes and a light blue magic circle appeared under them. Their hair began to float and soon their body too becoming a little transparent.

"What the hell!?" Loke shouted.

"The runes said a living being can't pass…" Wendy said.

"So we transformed in spirits. We found out this trick during training. It's a Unison Raid between sky and celestial magic. Later!" Lucy said passing through the runes together with Wendy.

"Hey wait for me!" Natsu shouted. Lucy and Wendy just continued to go to island. When they reached the smoke, they saw three passages closed so they decided to go through the C passage. Of course they were in their normal form.

The walls of the cave were shiny because of the bugs. Lucy and Wendy walked through the cave until they heard a voice.

"So I was right! The blondie and the little girl are fighting with us." Bickslow said. Wendy hid after Lucy.

"We will not go easy on you because you're new in guild. I want to become an S-class mage like Laxus after all." Freed said.

"I hoped so." Lucy said smirking. She reequipped a silver key with two small chains on it.

"Open, gate of the Chained Woman! Andromeda!" Lucy said and a woman with medium brown hair. She had a pale skin and her eyed were blue as sky. She was wearing a beautiful roman white dress with a golden belt. She wasn't wearing anything on her small feet but around her wrists were two golden cuffs with small golden chains. (like Virgo's). She bowed in front of Lucy.

"What can I do for you Lucy-sama?" She said. Her voice was beautiful thought a little sad.

"Catch them, please." Lucy said and pointed at Freed and Bickslow. Wendy enhanced Andromeda's strength. Andromeda's chains grew and flew after Bickslow and Freed. Freed took his spade but couldn't do anything against the golden chain. Bickslow's dolls were protecting him but Lucy summoned Sagittarius who shouted down all of them. The golden chain caught him too.

"You don't have to try. There is nothing which can become your doll." Lucy said. However Bickslow could get his helmet off.

"Don't look in his eyes!" Wendy shouted. Andromeda and Lucy looked away, as well did Wendy. Lucy just smirked before she reequipped her Fleuve d'etoiles. She disappeared for a moment before knocking both males out. Wendy looked and saw Lucy near them.

"When did you?" Wendy asked.

"Eh? I just used my whip on them. However they were holding back. It was too easy. But look, the door opened. Andromeda, you can go back now. Thank you." Lucy said smiling. Andromeda smiled too before letting Freed and Bickslow free and bowed to Lucy again. Then she disappeared. Wendy and Lucy went on door.

After a while Freed and Bickslow woke up.

"Auch! She is strong!" Bickslow said.

"But she could tell we were holding back. After all she beat Laxus." Freed said.

"She will become for sure an S-class mage." Bickslow said.

**Meanwhile with Juvia and Lisanna**

"Ahh!" Lisanna shouted.

"What!?" Juvia said.

"Don't make me laugh! An S-class mage would knew that if the opponent is prepared he'll don't be discovered! I will not let you to pass this exam!" Erza said and attacked Juvia.

**With Natsu**

"I-I l-lo-se…" Natsu murmured while kneeling.

"Excelent! I'm glad you didn't come at me with courage. A few men have the courage to put their sword in sheath once they took it. These are the calcifications for an S-class mage. You've passed the first exam." Girldars said.

"I-I've p-passed…?" Natsu said shocked. Gildars nodded.

**With Cana**

"I guess you can pass. Go now. You beat me." Cana said.

"Thanks Cana!" Loke said and grabbed Gray.

With Laxus

"You're pathetic. I hope you didn't think a second you'll pass by me." Laxus said.

"Why…you!" A hurt Gajeel said. Levy caught his arm.

"Stop… I don't want you hurt anymore…" Levy said while crying.

"Stamp…" Gajeel murmured.

**With Mirajane**

"I'm sorry brother… Did I hit you too hard?" Mirajane asked.

"It's alright… I lost like a man…" Elfman said while holding Evergreen.

"Let's go back at camp then." Mirajane said with her smile.

**At camp**

Lucy and Wendy came first, then Natsu and Happy and Gray and Loke.

"So who did you beat?" Gray asked.

"Aye! Natsu was with Gildars in passage!" Happy said.

"Then why is he so sad? Didn't he beat Gildars?" Wendy said.

"Ah, well…" Happy was about to say.

"Shut up. I'm just thinking…" Natsu said. Gray and Happy were shocked. Natsu was thinking!?

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked after coming near him. Natsu looked in her eyes. Her beautiful chocolate big eyes. He blushed a little then looked in other direction. "Yeah… I'm alright…" He murmured.

"Anyway… who did you beat?" Loke asked Lucy.

"Freed and Bickslow…" she said.

"I see…" Then Master come.

"I am here to announce the second exam. You have six hours to find the grave of the first. Our first Master, Mavis Vermilion. I'll be waiting here for you." Master said and went away.

'Grandma!?' Lucy thought.

**Erza: Well I guess it's not that bad…**

**Diana and Serena (tied by Erza with a rope): Untie us!**

**Erza: Later.**

**Lucy: Minna, the poll is still open and it will be for two more chapters. However we will not count the votes in reviews because we don't know who will vote two times. So take your time and vote on Serena's profile.**

**Fairy Tail: R & R! **


	15. Zeref

**Serena: Hello everybody!**

**Diana: We present you another chapter of Akuma Lucy!**

**Lucy: I still don't get why you named this story like this.**

**Serena and Diana: But this is your name, Miss Akuma…**

**Lucy: I think I'm going to change it. Anyway… These idiots don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-sempai does.**

**Chapter fifteen: Zeref…**

"Happy! Let's go!" Natsu shouted. "Aye sir!" Happy said and both of them run, in Happy's case, flew.

"Let's go, Wendy!" Lucy said after catching Wendy's hand and dragging Wendy after her.

"Why do we wait here!? Loke! Let's go too!" Gray shouted and both of them run away too.

"Lucy, where are we going?" Wendy asked. Lucy didn't response. Wendy knew she better went silent now. Lucy was thinking and that's why she was quiet.

**With Elfman and Evergreen**

"Why did you send Mirajane at camp alone?" Evergreen said.

"Well, I don't want to see her now. I lost against her and this is not manly!" Elfman said.

"But she was Mirajane! The Demon of Fairy Tail! There was no chance we would win against her!" Evergreen shouted. Then something from bushes came out. A man with black hair and black eyes. He was wearing a black robe with red tans and a white toga around his chest.

"Who are you!?" Elfman shouted. The man didn't look at them.

"So she wasn't the only one on that island." He said.

"What is he talking about? And more important, who the hell are you!?" Evergreen shouted. The man just smirked and a black wave came out of him and went to Elfman and Evergreen when Pfuu! Natsu pushed the two on the ground.

When they looked their eyes widened. Every tree or plant around the man were dry and without like.

"What the hell…" Elfman wanted to say.

"This magic… is magic which steal the life!" Evergreen shouted.

"Natsu…" the man said.

"Who the hell are you!?" Natsu shouted and punched him. Another black wave was about to come but Natsu told Elfman and Evergreen to run together with Happy who came too. Natsu tried to run too but the wave caught him.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted. When the wave disappeared the man in black disappeared too. Natsu was alright but his muffler was now black.

"What did that idiot to the muffler I received from Igneel!?" Natsu shouted when he saw his muffler.

"Anyway, we'll go back at camp. You should continue with the exam." Evergreen said.

"Of course I do! Let's go, Happy!" Natsu said and run away with Happy.

**With Lucy and Wendy**

While they were running in forest some members from Grimoire Heart surrounded them.

"Wendy, stay near me." Lucy said while reequipping a key.

"Open, gate of the Northern Crown! Corona Borealis! Mode bracelet!" Lucy said and a silver bracelet with a big crystal in middle appeared around her right wrist. She reequipped another key.

"Open, gate of the ram, Aries! Open, gate of the scorpion, Scorpio!" Lucy said and her bracelet glowed. Aries and Scorpio appeared and began to blow away the enemy while Lucy done something with her whip. "Ahhh!" Wendy screamed and collapsed.

"Wendy!" Lucy shouted and headed to her. She attacked the man who hurt Wendy and soon Aries and Scorpio came saying there isn't any enemy near. Lucy thanked them and they went back in Spirit World. Lucy took Wendy and headed to the camp.

When she reached to it her eyes widened. The camp was almost destroyed. Mira and Gajeel were hurt badly and near them were Lisanna, Levy, Cana, Evergreen and Elfman.

"What happened…?" Lucy murmured as she went near them.

"Grimoire Heart… They… They attacked us…" Lisanna said and then looked at Lucy. " What happened with Wendy!?" she said.

Lucy looked away. "I…I failed to protect her… They attacked us too… and I wasn't there to protect my partner…" Lucy said and laid Wendy down.

"It's not your fault, Lucy. You did your best." Cana said.

"Where are the others?" Lucy asked.

"Probably fighting somewhere on island." Evergreen said. Lucy stood up and began to walk back to the forest.

"Where are you going!?" Lisanna asked her.

"I'm going to do something I have to." Lucy replied and went further. She went further and further in the forest when she reached a small cliff. She looked at the island and saw many parts where things were destroyed. A small tear flowed on her face as she looked at island.

'Why is this happening…?' she thought.

"Lucy…" a voice said. She didn't have to look to know who was. The man in black stood in her back.

"What are you doing here?" she asked without turning to face him.

"What do you think I'm doing? I came to take you back home." He said. She turned around.

"That isn't my home, Zeref! Perhaps it's yours, but not mine! My home, my TRUE home it's here! At Fairy Tail! They are my family!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy, my little cute Lucy. Didn't you learn already? Your place is near me." Zeref said as he touched her face. She took away his hand.

"My place is where I want to be! And I want to be with my true family, Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted.

"But why? This place is full of humans. Well, there are a few exceptions." Zeref said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"You don't know? Oh, Lucy, I talk about the Dragon Slayers." Zeref said.

"Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel? What's with them? They are just members of Fairy Tail." Lucy said and showed him her insigna.

"Maybe I should destroy Fairy Tail then." Zeref said looking in the sky.

"Don't you dare to lay a finger on Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted.

"Anyway. You'll come with me sooner or later. And then you'll be mine…" He said and disappeared.

"I will never be yours!" Lucy shouted. She then began to cry. She fell on the ground and began to cry harder.

"Why is this happening!? Why!?" She shouted. Then she stood up and wiped her tears.

"I must win this. For Fairy Tail. And for a new day." Lucy said as she looked at the island from the cliff. "But first, I must go at Grandma's grave." Lucy said and began to run in forest.

**Master: Minna! Let's party!**

**Fairy Tail: Yay!**

**Serena: I think this guild is a little crazy…**

**Diana: Ya, right? But this is their best thing they know! Let's go!**

**Serena: Wait! I have something to say. The poll is open for one more chapter. If you didn't vote then do it. And…**

**Fairy Tail: R & R!**


	16. True form

**Serena: Hello Everybody! I want to thank all of you who reviewed, followed, favorite and read my story!**

**Diana: Also we wish to thank these who voted on the poll! And the results are… (Drumrolls!)…**

**Kya! I'll say at the end of the chapter!**

**Lucy: Diana! You're mean! Why aren't you tell them? **

**Diana: Seriously, Lucy!? Am I as mean as Erza? I still have wounds from that robe!**

**Erza: Did I heard you saying something? (glaring)**

**Serena and Diana (hugging): Nothing, Ma'am!**

**Erza: Ok. Well, these idiots doesn't own Fairy Tail and will never do. Anyway, enjoy the chapter while I'll eat my cake.**

**Chapter sixteen: True form**

"A… little… more…" Lucy murmured as she was following a magic presence which she was familiar with. It was somehow like… her. But more pure. She didn't know why but she felled like her magic power was sucked out.

Lucy was walking through the trees and bushes. Sometimes even tripping over some roots. But she didn't give up. She had to go and see what was that presence which seems to call her. Suddenly she stopped.

_'Lucy, Capricorn, the celestial spirit is now on your side. I'll go back to Spirit World to heal my wounds. Say sorry to Gray for me!'_ Loke said telepathically to her. Lucy smiled to herself.

"Good job, Loke… Thank you…" Lucy whispered. She then moved on to the presence. Suddenly a light came in front of her. She pushed away some leaves and saw a ball of golden light and a grave near it. Lucy walked towards the grave.

She then stretched her right hand to the ball but it rejected her and some runes came out. ONE OF THE THREE GRAND MAGICS OF FAIRY TAIL, FAIRY GLITTER , IS SEALED HERE.

"Fairy Glitter…?" Lucy murmured. Suddenly her eyes widened and she turned her head to the forest.

"No! Minna!" she shouted and fell on ground. "Why!? Why can't I protect anymore!?" She said and tears came flowing from her eyes. "I am…useless… I can't do anything right… Why…?... I just want to live happy… but I can't even protect the ones I love…" she said while sobbing.

Then a light came around her. A girl with long blonde hair and big blue eyes appeared in front of her. She wore a pinkish dress with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. On her head were two accessories angel-feathers like.

" Lucy…" the girl said.

"It can't be… Are you Mavis Vermilion!?" Lucy shouted and stood up. The girl smiled at her.

"Yes, Lucy… I am your grandma…" Mavis said. Lucy felt tears in her eyes again, but this time were happiness tears.

"Listen, Lucy… I know what you have been in… and I'm sorry I couldn't help you… I see you grown in a girl who care about her friends and about her family… You now have a heart full with happiness feelings… But I've heard your cry for your friends… that's why I'll let you borrow Fairy Glitter… Now, go! And protect your friends!" Mavis said and disappeared.

The light disappeared too and Lucy found herself with her hand in the ball of light. The ball became a red mark on her arm. Lucy felled all her magic coming back.

"Thank you…" she said and ran to her friends. When she finally stopped she saw Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Charla on the ground and a tall man with a scary face stood with face at them. Lucy jumped from the cliff she stood and when she landed the earth under her shacked.

"What is this!?" Charla shouted.

"This smell..." Wendy said.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. The dust which was caused by her landing cleared and revealed little by little a blonde girl looking in the ground.

"The ones who hurt my friends… I will never forgive them!" She shouted and looked at the enemy.

"Oh? Who are you?" he asked.

"You should tell me your name first." Lucy said with an angry face.

"I am Bluenote from Grimoire Heart." He said.

"I am Lucy from Fairy Tail. And your worst nightmare." She said and disappeared. Bluenote looked for her. She appeared in his back and hit him hard but then disappeared again. Again and again she done it until he hit her.

"Your magic… is Gravity, right? I know it's weakness. And I'll tell you, This magic don't work on me! " Lucy said.

"We'll that…" Bluenote said. Lucy just showed him her arm.

"I heard you looked for this." She said and the pressure near her become harder.

"It can't be! A girl like you can use Fairy Glitter!?" Bluenote said.

"Gather! O river of light that's guided by fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! **Fairy Glitter**!" Lucy chanted and a huge golden beam came out from the ground around her and headed to the sky. She stretched her hand to Bluenote and the light became a circle with hit him. Lucy smirked to herself and Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Charla cheered and were happy… or not?

"You are a powerful mage, truly. But you still can't hold a magic like that, child." Bluenote said while the dust began to clear.

"It can't be! It had to hit you!" Lucy shouted.

"Well, it didn't. However, you have a little magic power now. So I will just take Fairy Glitter from you." He said and walked to her. Lucy just sat on the ground when a hitting from Bluenote was about to hit her. It would hit her if Laxus didn't came and took her.

"What do you think you're doing, blondie? This isn't how an S-class mage do the things." Laxus said.

"Laxus…" Lucy said still shocked that her attack didn't worked. But… "You're right! Can you please distract him for a few seconds?" she said.

"You got it." Laxus said and appeared near Bluenote and began to fight with him. Both of them were strong so Lucy had enough time.

'I don't have much magic left. If I don't change in my devil form we'll not be able to do it. Damn it! I don't have any choice.' She thought and stood up.

"Laxus, get back!" She shouted. Laxus did as he was told. Lucy looked with sadness in her eyes at him and Natsu. "I'm sorry…" she whispered and her body began to glow red. Her hair began to grow longer and the tail and the black wings appeared. Her body was still glowing.

"What the…!" Natsu said. Laxus already knew what was happening so he didn't was shocked but he had a same sadness as Lucy in his eyes. Lucy raised a hand to the sky.

"Darkness, I call upon you! Answer to my call and come to my side! Destroy the ones who don't obey me! Darkness Law!" she shouted and many dark spirits appeared near her and headed to Bluenote. You can tell he feared of them but at least the spirits disappeared once with him.

Lucy wings and tail disappeared and she collapsed. Fortunately Laxus caught her and picked her bridal-style. He then walked to camp. Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Charla followed him but they were still shocked about Lucy. And for some reason they were a little afraid of her.

When they get to the camp Laxus laid Lucy down. Everybody was not gathered at it and many were wounded but everybody was conscious. Natsu, Happy, Wendy and Charla told everybody about Lucy but for some reason Laxus just watched over her body.

Soon she woke but she observed many looks at her.

"I guess I have to tell you…" she said and looked in other direction.

* * *

**Natsu: Well, that was unexpected…**

**Gray: Ha! What do you know about unexpected!?**

**Natsu: Wanna go!? Ice-princess!?**

**Gray: My pleasure, flame brain!**

**Erza: Eh? Are you two fighting or I am wrong?**

**Gray and Natsu (hugging): No, Erza! See, we're best frineds!**

**Erza: That's good.**

**Gray: She's super scary…**

**Diana: I know what you mean…**

**Serena: Anyway, what you all waiting… The winner of the poll is… (Drumrolls!) Natsu! **

**(Claps and cheers from Fairy Tail members) Natsu: Eh!? What did I won!?**

**Diana: Lucy.**

**Natsu: Eh!? But that's not a good one! Come on! Don't you have something else!?**

**Lucy: Why, you! (running after Natsu and taking him out of guild)**

**Serena: Ok, back to us. After you see the winner is Natsu but because there was a big number of Sting votes too, I will make a moment or two with Sting so don't be disappointed. Until the next time we'll see each others, please Review!**


	17. Sacrifice

**Erza: Serena, Diana!**

**Serena and Diana (running to Erza): Yes Ma'am!**

**Erza: Did you finished the chapter?**

**Serena: Yes. Now we wanted to present it and do the disclaimer.**

**Erza: Then I'll do it. Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail and will never do.**

**Gray (whisper to Natsu): Man… they are very afraid of her…**

**Natsu: You're right…**

**Chapter seventeen: Sacrifice…**

"After you saw, I'm not human. I am not even from this world." Lucy said.

"How come it? You're not from this world?" Lisanna asked.

"No. I am not from Earthland. I was born in a world of pain and suffering. A powerful being for a powerful kingdom. That was my scope. To make the hell the most powerful kingdom." Lucy said regretfully.

"Y-You are from hell!?" Juvia shouted. Lucy nodded.

"I am a devil. And I am not. I was born as a devil but my heart didn't was full of hate and rage. My father is the king of hell and my mother was a queen of heaven. I was told she died when I was 7. That was in the year X777." Lucy said.

"So you are a hybrid?" Mira asked.

"You can call me like that. Anyway, I was trained to kill and torture people and soul but I couldn't do it every time. I will not lie and tell you I didn't. I was punished for my angelic parts but that result when a devil and an angel gave birth of someone like me. That's why this thing was forbidden many years before me. But my father wanted power and so he kidnapped my mother. I ran of hell and ended here. You found me in the same day." Lucy said.

"But why did you had so many wounds?" Erza asked.

"It's taking a lot of magical power to open a gate between worlds when you don't have a key. That's based on Celestial magic. I inherited that magic from my mother." Lucy said.

"But why didn't you told anyone?" Gray asked.

"I knew." Laxus said.

"When did that happened?" Cana asked.

"When we were in Edolas. Damn Mystogan, or should I say Jellal, send us there but didn't say us anything. And at least I did more then him." Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" Charla asked.

"I opened a gate between worlds and send the lacrima back here. That's why I told Happy to bring me to it." Lucy said.

"And at least Mystogan covered you. That makes sense." Erza said.

"But, child. If you are a devil how come you used Fairy Glitter?" Master asked.

"Because Master Mavis let me." Lucy said smiling a bit. Everybody's eyes widened.

"You met with the First? Where!?" Master said.

"I've found her grave. But I don't think I am worth to be an S-class mage. And Gray, Loke told me to say to you sorry. He had to go back in Spirit World. I'm so sorry I lied to you all. You are all people with kind heart. I'm so sorry for everything what happened. I will go now. I don't want you to be lied anymore." She said and her wings have grown. She then flew away while everybody protected their eyes from the dust which appeared.

"No…" Natsu whispered. "I'll don't let her go!" He said began to run but something stopped him. It was Laxus.

"You're not going anywhere without me. Let's find her." Laxus said.

"Wait." Master said. The two stopped. " Find her and bring her back here." He said. "She is still one of us." He said smiling. Laxus and Natsu began to run after her. The rest of Fairy Tail stayed at camp.

"Master. What will we do with Lucy? She lied to us." Lisanna said.

"She did it to protect us too." Master said.

"Lisanna, Lucy is already a member of Fairy Tail. We can't let our nakama fell in darkness." Erza said.

"You're right, Erza. Lucy is one of us. Let's wait here for Natsu and Laxus to come back with her then." Lasanna said. Everybody else smiled. Natsu and Laxus then came back.

"Did you found her?" Master asked.

"Leave that, Gramps! Something is coming. Something big!" Laxus said. Then a roar was heard.

"What was that!?" Levy asked.

"It was… a dragon roar!" Wendy shouted. Everybody looked to the sky. A huge shadow came on earth.

"The black dragon of apocalypse… Acnologia!" Master said.

"What is he doing here…" Happy said.

"I knew it! The dragons are still on earth!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up! This isn't a good dragon!" Gajeel said. Everybody gathered and looked at the dragon. In front of them a boy with black hair appeared from shadows.

"You again! What do you want!?" Evergreen shouted. The boy just smirked.

"You don't know who I am, right?" he asked.

"Why should we know!?" Natsu shouted.

"Well, I'll tell you. I am the black wizard, Zeref." He said.

"It can't be! Zeref lived 400 years ago! He would be dead!" Master shouted.

"Oh but, I am alive after you see." Zeref said.

"Then what do you want!?" Erza shouted.

"I want-

**Meanwhile with Lucy**

'I am cursed to run forever. Why did I even was born on this world?' she thought while crying. 'I can't do anything right. All I do is to run! I-' she thought when her eyes widened. She turned and saw a big black dragon landing near camp. Her wings already disappeared because of the low magic power she still had.

"Why now!? Why would he do something like it!?" She said and began to run super fast to the camp. She began to hear her friends and another person she hate the most, her brother.

"Then what do you want!?" she heard Erza saying.

"I want-" Zeref was about to say when Lucy appeared in front of him and slapped him hard.

"Lucy! No!" Wendy shouted.

"Lucy…" Zeref said while rubbing his cheek.

"Shut up! I can't believe you, onii-chan! You bought Acnologia just to take me back!?" Lucy shouted with tears flowing from her eyes. Fairy Tail couldn't believe too. Zeref wanted Lucy?

"Lucy… you know I'll do anything to have you near me." Zeref said and wiped her tears away. Natsu's fists were in fire. "Take your hands away from her!" Natsu said and began to run to them. Something threw him away.

"You're still not prepared…" Zeref whispered so low that just Lucy heard. He then turned to her.

"Listen, Lucy. Your powers are decreasing here. Perhaps I will not hurt your little friends from here if you'll come with me now." He said. Lucy lowered her head and looked in ground while her tears continued to flow.

"You swear…?" she asked. Zeref smirked and nodded.

"Then let's go…" she said whispering. Zeref then gave her a hand which she took. Acnologia lowered his tail and let the two to climb on it.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm sorry, Natsu… Goodbye…" she said low without facing him or any of Fairy Tail members but he still heard. Acnologia flew in the sky while the members of Fairy Tail looked at them with sadness in their hands.

"You made the right choice, Lucy. Now you'll be my queen and I will not have to hurt you." Zeref said.

"Shut up." Lucy said and looked to Tenrou island. So much sadness in her eyes. After being a little away of island Acnologia turned and prepared to do a roar towards it.

"No!" Lucy shouted. "You swore!" She shouted to Zeref.

"I swore, not him." Zeref said. Acnologia roared with a huge black power being send towards Tenrou island. Lucy felt something in her body, something pure. Her body began to glow but not red, it was white. Two shiny-feathered angel wings grow fast on her back and she flew to Tenrou.

"Lucy!" Zeref shouted but he couldn't catch her. She was already flying in midair with the same speed as the roar Acnologia sent.

"No!" She shouted and went in front of the roar. The roar hit her.

"Lucy…" Mavis was whispering in other part of island. Lucy feel that everybody was together with her. The island and her body began to glow the same color, white. Everything was shining white, even Fairy Tail members. The island began to be eaten by the ocean and soon it was covered. It was like it ne

**Natsu: Hmm…**

**Diana: What?**

**Natsu: I've been thinking… You two spend much time at Fairy Tail… but you aren't part of it…**

**Lucy: Now you said it, that's right. You two should join.**

**Serena: Would it be alright?**

**Mavis: Why not? You have a kind heart.**

**Fairy Tail: Master Mavis!**

**Serena: What are you doing here?**

**Mavis: I've came to visit and I've heard your conversation. After all you two should really join.**

**Diana: Well, I'd love to!**

**Mira: Where do you want your stamp and what color?**

**Diana: Yellow on my right arm! (Mira stamped it)**

**Serena: White on my right arm, please. (Again)**

**Master: Welcome to Fairy Tail!**

**Serena: Anyway, Minna! Review please!**

ver existed.


	18. Seal

**Natsu: Eh!? What is that!?**

**Serena: Shut up! I wanted to do something different!**

**Diana: Don't be mean, Natsu. She tried her best.**

**Natsu: Ok, let's see then… Ah! I almost forget! Starry doesn't own Fairy Tail…**

**Serena: Since when I am called Starry…?**

**Chapter Eighteen: Seal.**

It was just a small whish…

To love and to be loved…

To have a family…

It was a wish she would do anything for…

But the like can be so cruel…

She was separated from the one she loved again…

Everything she done seemed to be wrong to her…

She hid the truth from them to protect them…

But at least she couldn't do it…

Acnologia's roar hit the island…

Did she truly was hit…

Was she dead already…

Everything around her was white…

She couldn't even open her eyes…

She just floated in that seal…

Was the death so cruel to her as the life was?

She wanted so much to hold Natsu and everybody else…

She wanted so much to talk with them…

But all she could do was to wait…

Wait for someone to take her out of that seal…

The curse she held for so much time…

She wanted to get a rid of it already…

She wanted to be just a human…

She wanted to run away from her destiny…

But destiny isn't something you can run away of…

It will just follow you…

No matter where you will go…

Can she escape it?

She… the one who open gates between worlds…

Even her name meant lucky…

But the luck just avoided her…

Lucky Lucy some people would say…

But in fact she wasn't that lucky…

The only lucky she get in life was Fairy Tail…

Her family…

But what happened to them…

She couldn't make sense…

For how much time she was in that seal…

How many years have passed?

She didn't know any of this but…

Her heart was still worried about Fairy Tail…

And her thought was flying just at them…

Will someone ever take her of there?

She didn't knew… Until…

"Lucy…" someone called for her…

It was such a soft voice…

Some angelic voice…

"Who's there…?" she softly asked.

"Lucy… wake up, child… It's time to go home…" that person said.

Home…

Did she even had a home…

Aren't Fairy Tail mad at her?

She lied to them…

Are they still thinking at her like a Fairy Tail member?

She wanted so much to see them…

She wanted so much them to forgive her…

But can they really do it?

Is she worth for their forgives?

Can she go "home"?

Can she open her eyes even?

She had to…

She wanted to…

She did it…

She finally opened her eyes…

Just plain white…

But wait…

A hand came out…

Who's?

Lucy slowly moved her hand to it…

The hand caught her…

Finally…

**Serena: Hello again! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Diana: It's the first time she does something like that so please share your opinion.**

**Serena: I hope I can update the next chapter in two days. I would do it tomorrow but unfortunately I have a big test at math! Lucky I am good at math but some help from you will not do anything bad. So, please keep your fingers crossed for me!**

**Erza: Serena! Diana! Where are you!?**

**Serena: It's not good!**

**Diana: Run! **


	19. Farewell

**Serena: Ok. There is a new chapter as I promised. I will update soon if Erza would not tease me again.**

**Diana: What is her problem anyway!? Doesn't she have to go on a mission or something!?**

**Erza: Did I heard something?**

**Diana and Serena: No, Ma'am!**

**Erza: Good. Now these idiots doesn't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter nineteen: Farewell!**

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he woke up. "Where is she!? Is she alright!?" He continued to shout.

"Natsu…" Bisca said softly. Natsu looked around and saw everybody from Tenrou group and some other. He was shocked when he saw them older. Then he looked around him. The ground was covered by shiny white feathers and from the sky were falling too.

"What is happening here!? And where is Lucy!?" He shouted and stood up.

"Lucy is alright…" a voice said. Everybody turned to the direction from where the voice came. There stood a girl with pale skin and blue eyes, long blonde hair in curls, with a pale pink dress.

"Who are you!?" Gray and Natsu shouted.

"The first master of Fairy Tail… Mavis Vermilion… nice to meet you, minna…" she said. Master's eyes widened.

"You are the First!? So you saved us!? Thank you very much, miss!" He said while bowing. Mavis giggled.

"I was not the one who saved you. Lucy was…" she said.

"Lucy? She saved us from what!?" Natsu said.

"Acnologia stroke this island. But the roar didn't came. Lucy activated one of the three grand spells of Fairy Tail, Fairy Sphere." Mavis said.

"May I ask where is she now?" Erza asked.

"Of course I'll tell you. She is in the top of the tree but unfortunately she's sleeping. I'll let you see her before I'll take her." Mavis said with a little sadness.

"What do you mean!? Where are you going to take her!?" Natsu shouted again. Laxus punched him.

"Why did you that!?" Natsu said.

"Because you're talking too much." Laxus said. "Look there." He said and looked at the top of Tenrou tree. It was shining white.

"She gave too much of her energy for Fairy Sphere when she already was weakening. This isn't her world and the her magic is slowly disappearing. I'm going to take her to Angel World since she awaked her angel nature." Mavis said and disappeared.

"I think you're joking!" Natsu shouted and took Happy with him. Together they flew to where Lucy was.

With Lucy

She woke from her sleep and looked around her. She was in a middle of a tree and was sleeping in some white satin bed.

"Welcome back, child." Mavis said. Lucy looked and saw her on a branch. Mavis went to her.

"Grandma? What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy… I woke you from your sleep…" Mavis said.

"How long was I asleep?" Lucy asked.

"Seven years… I'm afraid I have news for you, child. Good or bad?" Mavis asked.

"Bad please…" Lucy said softly.

"You have to go away from this world. But I promise I won't let you go to hell again. So since you had awaked your angel nature I can take you to heaven." Mavis said.

"I see… And the good ones?" Lucy asked with sadness in her eyes.

"Fairy Tail is safe." Mavis said. Lucy's eyes widened with happiness. "But- How!? Didn't Acnologia stroke Tenrou island!?" Lucy said. Mavis smiled at her.

"Your heart is what saved her. You wanted so bad to save your friends and you activated Fairy Sphere. I will leave now. That kid is coming." She said and faded away. Lucy let a tear fell on her face before crying happy. She managed to save her friends. She did it.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted and entered through some branches. She run to her and hugged her tough. She was still crying and hugged him too.

"Natsu…" she whispered.

"Don't ever do something like that again. We are nakama right? We can do anything." Natsu said to her and looked in her eyes.

"You're right. I'm so sorry, Natsu… I'm so sorry…" She said and hugged him more.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered.

"Natsu…" she said and pulled him away. "I'm sorry, but… I have to go…" she said while looking somewhere else. Natsu stood stunned. "What…do you mean…?" he asked.

"This world is killing me slowly… I have to go in heaven… and by that I mean Angel Kingdom…" Lucy said and looked in his eyes. All she saw was rage. "Why!? Why can't you just stay here!? I wish… I wish you to stay with me… with Fairy Tail…" He said.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu! Please forgive me!" Lucy said and jumped in Natsu's arms. Natsu hugged her and kissed her. She kissed him too. Unfortunately the time is passing fast and Lucy began to fade away very slow. She pulled herself back.

"No… No! I don't want! I want to stay with you!" Lucy shouted as she watched her hands disappearing.

"Lucy!" Natsu said and hugged her again hoping she would stay with him.

"Wait for me…" She whispered in his ear before disappearing totally. All which remained from her was a shiny white feather. Natsu took it and a tear flowed on his face.

"I'll wait for you… Lucy…" he whispered and stood.

With Lucy

"Where I am…?" she asked when she found herself in a pale pink place. She was surrounded by white columns and she could hear a bird singing somewhere. She stood and saw her clothes weren't the same. She was now wearing a white dress without sleeves. The dress was sparking and had a string of golden pearls under her breasts. She saw that her hair is still long and she wore a pair of white shoes on her foots.

"I see you're here finally…" a voice said. Lucy looked around and saw Mavis standing there.

"You're saying we are in heaven?" Lucy asked while she still looked at what surrounded her. The sky she saw on a window was so clear and she could fell, well… different.

"Yes, child… We are in heaven, the angels world. I hope you will be pleased by what you will see here. Now let's go! Everybody is waiting for you!" Mavis said as she took her hand and dragged her on a corridor. They run a while until Mavis stopped. They stood now in front of two big doors with angel wings drawn.

"Are you ready?" Mavis asked her and smiled.

"Eh… ready to what?" Lucy asked. Mavis just smiled to her and pushed the doors. A bright light came and Lucy protected her eyes. When the light was gone, she opened her eyes and saw many people bowing in front of her and Mavis.

A young woman with light blonde hair and silver highlights stepped forward. She had blue sky eyes and a rose skin. Her lips were a light pink. She smiled at Lucy.

"Welcome home, Mavis-sama, Lucy-sama." She said.

**Lucy: Why I am in heaven!? Am I dead!?**

**Diana: No you're not. And would you want to be back in hell?**

**Lucy: I think I like this place…**

**Serena (running happy to Diana and hugged her)**

**Diana: What the hell!? What is wrong with you!?**

**Serena: Erza is gone on a mission for the next week!**

**Diana: Seriously!? Let's party!**

**Gray: I don't think Erza would be happy to know that you two partied without her…**

**Diana: And who will tell her? You perhaps? Just to know we can make Natsu beat the crap out of you anytime…**

**Natsu: Yosh! Let's party then!**

**Serena: Ah! I almost forgot! Minna! Please Review! **


	20. Back

**Diana (laying on a table) : Serena… Give me one more beer… (she lifted a pint)**

**Serena (laying on other table) : Mira…!**

**Mira ( cleaning the mess) : No more beer for you two.**

**Diana: Demo…**

**Mira: No. Now These two doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter twenty: Back!**

**One month later**

Even since Tenrou group came back Natsu sighed often. Some of member began to be worried about him.

"Natsu… Please… Smile even a little… See, Gray is there..." Lisanna said while pointing to Gray.

"I don't want to fight." Natsu said.

"Then what about a job?" Erza asked.

"Go with Gray. I don't want." Natsu said and took Lucy's feather. Mirajane always looked at him when he was doing it.

"Natsu… you can't stay like this… Lucy is with Mavis… She's in good hands." Mira said.

"But she will come back… she asked me to wait for her… and this is what I'm doing. I'll wait for her to come at bar, order a milkshake and smile." Natsu said and stood.

"Natsu-nii! I've been thinking at a method to be again the number 1 guild in Fiore!" Romeo said. He grown more in the last seven years and learned fire magic. The thing about being the number one guild in Fiore was one of the last things which made Natsu a little happy.

"Really? How?" Natsu asked.

"We have to enter in the Grand Magic Tournament!" Romeo said.

"What's that?" Master asked.

"It's a festival hold once a year where mages from different guild fight for the title of number one guild in Fiore and a prize of 30,000,000Jewels!" Romeo said.

"We're entering!" Master shouted.

**With Lucy**

Lucy has been training in angel magic. It was quite powerful but it wasn't more than her devil magic. The blonde youth woman, Seraphine, has taught her some powerful spells and also gave her two more silver keys, Phoenix and Hydra. Now she had ten ecliptic keys: Aries, Taurus, Sagittarius, Scorpio, Aquarius, Leo, Gemini, Capricorn, Virgo and Cancer and twelve silver keys: Lyra, Corona Borealis, Apus, Andromeda, Vulpecula, Caelum, Crux, Nikora, Horologium, Pyxis, Hydra and Phoenix.

A few days after she came in heaven she was crowned as Princess Lucy. So now she was the princess of hell and heaven. Weird, right? But hey! That's her birthright. Even if she hate the hell.

"Lucy-sama, Seraphine-sama called for you on training ground." A maid with pale pink hair in a ponytail said.

"Thank you, Marina. I'll be here in a few minutes." Lucy said and Marina left. Lucy changed in her training clothes and left. She was wearing a white skirt with a golden belt and a silver tank top. Also she wore a pair of silver small boots and a white bow in hair since she cut her hair at his normal length.

Marina was waiting for her. When Lucy came both of them began to train in angel magic. Mavis was watching the two from a balcony.

"I see Lucy like this place. But she still think at Fairy Tail. Well I think I'll pay a visit to them." She said and disappeared. She then appeared in Master Makarov office.

"Hello!" she said.

"First! What are you doing here!? And Lucy!? How is she?" Makarov said.

"She's fine, just training. I've came to ask you something." Mavis said.

"Anything for you. Now, what would you want?" Makarov said.

"Well-"

**Three months later**

"All of you! Listen! I'll say now who will participate in the Grand Magic Tournament! Gray, Erza, Natsu, Wendy and Elfman!" Master said and Fairy Tail cheered. (just to know, Elfman is the only one from the group who didn't unlock his second origin).

**In the opening day**

"So here we have! The eight place, Fairy Tail! The Titania, Erza Scarlet! The take over mage, Elfman Staruss! Salamander, Natsu Dragneel! The sky maiden, Wendy Marvel! And the ice mage of Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster! Will they be able to take back their fame now the Tenrou group is back!? We'll have to wait to see." The commentator said. The said ones came but they were booed by the crown.

"Next is Quatro Cerberus!… Mermaid Hell!... Blue Pegasus!... Lamia Scale!... Raven Tail!..." he said. At Raven Tail there were many whispers and everybody wondered why a dark guild is participating in the Grand Magic Games. And a bigger wonder was the others two teams. Everybody thought Sabertooth was one of them but who was the other one?

"And to everybody surprise…. We present to you the team which wings flew until they reached here, Fairy Tail Team B! And we have, The water woman, Juvia Lockser! The lighting dragon slayer, Laxus Dreyar! The demon, Mirajane Staruss! The iron dragon slayer, Gajeel Redfox! And Celestia, Lucy Heartfila!" Everybody's eyes widened as the five persons showed themselves. Lucy looked a little irritated.

"Who the hell named me Celestia!?" she yelled to the commentator. Natsu and the others Fairy Tail members except Master and Team B were stunned. "Oh! Hi, everybody!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Lucy…" Natsu said and run to her and hugged her. The others from Team A did the same thing.

"Don't ever leave me again…" Natsu whispered.

"Hm. I won't do that again." Lucy said smiling until she was lifted by Laxus. Laxus took her from the crowd of 'idiots' and lifted her by the back of her collar.

"Laxus!" she said.

"Now, now… We don't want to have someone to be hurt by an another team, right?" he said.

"And now, the tigers! Sabertooth! The twin dragon slayers, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, the stellar mage, Youkino Aguria, memory mage, Rufus Lohr and Orga Nanagear!" the crowd went wild at their names and all you could hear were cheers. Lucy and Natsu didn't pay attention to them and continued to talk each other. They were smiling.

When Sting and his team were going to their stand he couldn't help not to look at them. He saw Lucy with her big chocolate eyes and her dirty blonde hair and he took his hand at his chest.

'This girl is very interesting. She is beautiful but I wish to see how much power she have. I think I'm going to like this fairy.' He thought and went to his stand.

**Serena : Zzzzzz…**

**(Most of Fairy Tail mages sleeping too when the doors opened)**

**Erza: What the hell happened here!? You almost destroyed the guild! Who's in charge for this!?**

**Diana (still sleepy) : Shut up, Erza… I'm trying to sleep… Wait-**

**Serena and Diana: Erza!**

**Erza: So who's in charge for this!?**

**(everybody pointed me and Diana)**

**Serena: Eto…**

**Diana: Run! ( dragging me outside the guild and run)**

**Erza: Come back here, you two! **

**Serena: Ehhhh! Diana! This is all your fault!**

**Diana: I know! Minna, please review!**


	21. Hidden!

**Serena (breaching hard): D-Do you think s-she lost us…?**

**Diana (as well): I-I don't know… B-but I hope so…**

**Serena: Jeez… You are creating only trouble… (smile at Diana)**

**Diana: I know, ok? Anyway we don't own Fairy Tail…**

**Erza: So there you were!**

**Chapter Twenty-one: Hidden!**

"So now we will hold the first event of the games, Hidden! We will explain the rules once every team will chose their participants. Sa, Minna-san!" The pumpkin man said and a stone appeared in front of team with the schedule written on it.

"I will go." Rufus said.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Shouted Beth from Mermaid Hell and stepped forward.

"It can't help… I'll be the first from Blue Pegasus." Eve said and stepped forward too.

"Nullpuding… Go…" Alexis from Raven Tail said and Nullpuding went too.

"Yosh!" Yeager from Quatro Cerberus said and entered in it too.

"I will win this…" Lyon said and went too.

"Oh? If Lyon is going so as I." Gray said and stepped.

"Gray-sama! I'm coming!" Juvia said and wanted to go but was stopped by Lucy.

"Iie. I will go…" she said.

"Make sure to win, blondie…" Laxus said to her. Lucy only smiled and stepped forward.

"Yosh! Now we have the eight participants. Rufus from Sabertooth! Beth from Mermaid Hell! Nullpuding from Raven Tail! Yeager from Quatro Cerberus! Lyon from Lamia Scale! Gray from Fairy Tail Team A! And Lucy from Fairy Tail Team B!" the pumpkin man said and the crowd went wild.

"The eight participants, Please get on your position. The rules are simple. In that game every one will be the searcher as well as the pray. If you attack one of participants then your team will get 1 point." He said as a whole city was build and many copies of the members were created. "However… If you attack a copy your team will lost a point. So Good Luck, Everybody!" He shouted.

" So this is how it works hmm? However I already know what should I go!" Lucy said and a key appeared in her hands. "Open, gate of the Northern Crown! Corona Borealis! Mode bracelet! Invisible!" she chanted and a sparkle appeared on her right hand but disappeared quickly.

"Oh! It seems the participants began to use their magic. However Nullpuding seems to chase Gray." The pumpkin man said.

"Why the hell are you chasing after me!?" Gray shouted and tried to dodge his attacks. His team had already two points minus. But Nullpuding didn't answer him. He just giggled and continued to attack him.

"Jeez… Where can I find someone in that freezing!?" Lucy said and suddenly her eyes widened. " I see now… So Eve-kun is using his magic to make us breath. Well, I can play like that too. Open, gate of the Fox! Vulpecula!" she chanted and a young woman appeared. She was taller than Lucy but they had the same height. She had orange hair, fox-like tail and ears. Her hair was long to her hip and she had green eyes. She wore a white t-shirt and white shorts and white sandals.

"Lucy!" She said and jumped on her hugging her. "I'm so glad you summoned me! So… what do you need?" She asked and went off her.

"Can you find any magical presence in the arena?" Lucy asked as she stood off.

"Of course!" Vulpecula said and began to sniff in the air. "This way!" She said and began to run with Lucy after her. "So, Gray… Do you need any help with this guy?" Lucy said as she found Gray and Nullpuding fighting.

"Ha! As if! I'll beat this guy immediately!" Gray said. "Ice-Make Hammer!"

"Ice-Make Eagle!" Lyon shouted and many eagles came towards them. Vulpecula jumped in front of her master and an orange magic circle appeared.

"I'll protect Lucy!" She shouted to Lyon.

"You see. Vulpecule is a support type." Lucy said. "Now! Blood Chains!" she shouted.

"Chain Bind!" Vulpecula attacked in the same time as Lucy. One attack went to Lyon and one to Nullpuding.

"There goes two points to Fairy Tail Team B! Eh-! Wait! Beth from Mermaid Hell and Yeager from Quatro Cerberus were hit too! So we have four points!" the pumpkin man said as Lucy smirked proudly.

"Why did you done it!? I could beat him!" Gray said.

"Should I hit him too?" Vulpecula asked Lucy.

"No. He's a friend. Anyway, you can go now. Thank you Vu-tan!" Lucy said.

"Anytime, Lucy!" Vulpecula said and disappeared. Lucy then jumped on a house roof and from there more. But… It seems Lyon caught her with his cage.

"Ha! I caught you now! And just to know that ice won't melt!" Lyon said. Lucy smirked to him.

"We'll see that. Open, gate of the Phoenix, Phoenix!" She said and the whole area was surrendered by flames. From the flames appeared the majestic bird with shiny eyes and red and golden flames on her body. Lucy was sitting on it's back while he flames hit Lyon and Gray.

"So I guess I have now six points!" Lucy shouted from the back of her phoenix.

"What the hell are you doing, Gray!? Don't you dare to lose!" Natsu shouted from his spot.

"Thank you for coming, Phoenix." She said to him.

"Anytime, princess." Phoenix said and flew with her on another roof then disappeared. Then all the attention from the arena turned to one roof where Rufus sat.

"I've memorized it. Every breach, every magic, every face of yours. Memory make! Into a Night of Falling Stars!" Rufus said and the sky began to turn dark. From him were shooting stars and went towards the other participants.

"As if! Feathers shield!" Lucy shouted and a bright light come in front of her. When the star shoot by Rufus and her shield came in contact with each other a big explosion was created.

"Lucy!" Natsu and Erza shouted. Everybody was waiting for the dust to clear and when it happened everybody's eyes widened. There was Rufus unconscious on the roof and near him was Lucy standing with a huge smirk across her face. She turned to the pumpkin man.

"I guess we win with seven points!" Lucy shouted and then everybody from the crowd went insane shouting that she's like an angel and some she's like a devil but in fact everybody was looking at Fairy Tail with other eyes.

"So here's the rankings!" the pumpkin man said as the city was erased.

"Fairy Tail Team B! – 7 points

Sabertooth – 6 points

Raven Tail – 5 points

Lamia Scale – 4 points

Blue Pegasus – 3 points

Mermaid Hell – 3 points

Quatro Cerberus – 2 points

And Fairy Tail Team 1 – 0 points" he said.

Fairy Tail then went to bar and celebrated Team B success. Gray wasn't upset or something. He was the normal Gray.

"Oi! Salamander! You heard that!? My team is on top!" Gajeel shouted.

"Shut up! This is all because you have Lucy in your team! If I knew she would come I would took her in my team easily!" Natsu shouted back. Erza patted his shoulder.

"Calm down, Natsu. It's not like a race or something." She said.

"Oh? I've forgot to tell you? I've could make team participate just because I told them that the team which will win will can make the other team do anything what they want for a week." Master said as Lucy, Juvia, Laxus, Gajeel and Mirajane smiled or smirked.

"What!" Team A shouted.

"Why didn't you told us, Gramps!?" Gray shouted.

"What the hell!? Then we have to make the first so I can get Gajeel and Laxus imitate Happy! Yea, that would be definitely funny!" Natsu said.

"What part would be funny?" Some members asked.

"Anyway, you two did a good job there, Lucy, Gray." Master said.

"Come on, Gramps! Lucy won! Gray didn't even get a point." Laxus said as he put an hand over Lucy's shoulders. Natsu then jumped and pushed him away.

"Laxus! Fight me!" He shouted, but in inside 'Teme! How can you put your hand over Lucy like that!?' Well, typical Fairy Tail…

**Mira: Oh, my… Where did you found them? (taking care of an unconscious Diana and Serena)**

**Erza: They were hiding in forest. What did they thought when they hold a party without me!? And worse they almost destroyed the guild!**

**Mira: Now, now… They weren't alone. You know how Fairy Tail can be. You were like that too once.**

**Erza: Hf! I didn't! You were like this!**

**Mira: What did you said? You almost destroyed the guild in the day when Happy was born, don't you remember?**

**Natsu: Do you think Starry and Diana will be ok?**

**Gray: I am more worried about ourselves…**

**Lucy: Anyway! Don't forgot to review, everybody!**


	22. Walk and Dinner

**Diana: Itai! Why did Erza hit us so hard!?**

**Serena: I don't know… But it's all your fault! You were the one with the idea!**

**Diana: I got it, ok!? But we weren't the only ones who destroyed everything. Natsu and Gray did it too, and there was Gajeel… Ah! Don't forgot Laxus!**

**Serena: I know right? I think she have a problem with us…**

**Diana: Could it be because they are older?**

**Serena: I hope not… Anyway… I don't own Fairy Tail…**

**Chapter twenty-two: Walk and dinner.**

"Ah! That was a long day!" Lucy said while going back to the hotel. It was the first day of the magic games and it was already night. Lucy said she will go for a walk and when she was off she missed the dinner at the motel. "Anyway, I guess I can call Virgo later to make me something to eat… " She said and closed her eyes.

Suddenly her eyes widened and she fell on the ground. She felt something really scary near.

"W-What was that…?" She asked herself as she stood up and looked at the stars. "I hope everything's alright…" she whispered.

"Oi, Luce!" Natsu shouted from behind. Lucy turned and saw him alone. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the motel." He asked.

"I went at a walk. But you?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I was bored staying in the same room with Erza and Gray without fighting and she said I'll better go for a walk." He said and smiled.

"Eh? What's wrong? You look a little pale, Luce." He said and went closer to her face.

"It's nothing, Natsu. I'm fine. I just missed the dinner at the motel." She said and smiled.

"Oh! Then come with me!" Natsu said and dragged her to a restaurant. He took a table for two and went to sit.

"You bought me to a restaurant?" Lucy asked a little confused while she sat on her chair.

"Eh? Didn't you said you were hungry? Weirdo…" He said and looked in the menu. Lucy did the same and when the waiter came they told him their order.

"After this I'm sure I will go to sleep… You know what, I wanted to call Virgo to get me some food instead." Lucy said.

"Virgo…? A! Is she one of your spirits?" he asked. Lucy nodded. "You call your spirits just to get you food? Weirdo…" he said.

"Hey! I'm not a weirdo ok? Just that if I have so much magical power why wouldn't I use it? And this is her job. Virgo's a maid." Lucy said and saw the waiter with their order. They began to eat.

"You know… I missed you these months…" Natsu said while eating. Lucy stopped eating and looked in his eyes. "What?" he asked. Lucy then smiled.

"I missed you too, Natsu." She said. Natsu smiled too. "Ne, What was the fire bird? It looked pretty powerful." Natsu said. "That was the bird of passion and flames, the Phoenix. It's one of my spirits. And yes, he's very powerful." She said giggling.

After both of them finished Natsu paid for their meal and they walked back. On their roar they saw some people looking to something. Then they saw them… The duo dragon slayers. When Sting saw Lucy he went closer to her and Natsu.

"Hi, blondie. Good job defeating Rufus there. I'm-" he said.

"I know who you are. You are a third generation of dragon slayers. You are the white dragon slayer, Sting Eucliffe. Raised by the white dragon, Weisslogia." Lucy said looking down with her fist clenched.

"Oh? So you like me… But how did you knew my dragon was Weisslogia?" Sting asked curious. Rogue was listening too.

"You're a dragon slayer? Hey, did your dragon disappeared on 7 July X777 too?" Natsu asked as she went closer to Sting.

"Natsu, don't! Their dragons didn't disappeared like yours did." Lucy said with rage in her eyes.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Their names are knows in five worlds if it's not that too. They killed their dragons…" Lucy said looking fix in Sting's eyes. Sting only smirked.

"I don't know about what you were talking with five worlds but that's true. We killed our dragons in order to become true dragon slayers. You are interesting blondie. Nobody knows so much like yours and these aren't many who beat Rufus. And I must say you're attractive too. Perhaps I'll make you mine after the games…" Sting said and went closer to her face.

Natsu's fists began to burn then. "Don't you dare to talk about Lucy like that. She isn't gonna be your ever!" He shouted. Sting then looked at him.

"Why not? Can you tell me, Ms. I- can't –kill –a –dragon –with –my –dragon –slayer -powers?" Sting said.

"You didn't saw Acnologia even!" Lucy shouted.

"I heard you was the one who saved that bunch of idiots, blondie. I really began to like you." Sting said. Lucy closed her eyes and tried to calm down. A dark aura began to surround her.

"Go! Go now before I'll send you to hell… And trust me, the hell it's not a nice place at all…" she said to him. Rogue touched his partner's shoulder. "Let's go, Sting." He said. Sting sighed. "Later, blondie!" He waved to her while walking away.

"I'll beat the crap out of this guy!" Natsu said.

"Not if I'll do it before…" Lucy whispered. Natsu calmed down. "What did you mean with five worlds?" he asked. Lucy sighed.

"There are seven worlds in total. We are now in one of them. The rest are Edolas, in which we were, Hell or Demon World, which I was born in, Heaven or Angel World, were I was in the last months to train, Dragon World, where your dragon came from, Fairy World and Celestial Spirits World, where my spirits are." Lucy said to Natsu. " I didn't know about all of these." He said.

"Not many people do, but in my case I had to learn about these. Unfortunately I don't know anything about Fairy World and about Dragon World I know just a few things. But I was born in Hell. Now I am a princess of Heaven since I unlocked my angel nature. And when I was little I used to visit Jellal, I mean Mystogan often. Now you understand?" Lucy asked. Natsu only nodded. "Good, now let's go back. I want to catch some sleep." Lucy said and walked with Natsu on her foots.

They were staying at different motels since every team had it's own, but unfortunately she had to share the room whit the others. When she was almost at the motel she began to hear a noise coming from it. Her hearing is much advanced then humans since she is a devil and an angel. When she entered the room she found Gajeel playing on his guitar, Laxus trying to stop him but was stopped by Mira who liked it and a Juvia who was crying because she wasn't with Gray.

When she was saw Mira greeted her. "Welcome back, Lucy! Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Nope! I took the dinner with Natsu a little before so I'm ok." Lucy said smiling.

"Ara, Ara… you took the dinner with Natsu? Did something happened?" she asked.

"Nothing, why?" Lucy asked confused. 'That bastard! He's so lucky! But good nothing happened…' Laxus thought.

"Oh, never mind…" Mira said and went to Gajeel and stopped him. Laxus sighed. "Finally!" He shouted.

"Hey, give me back my guitar!" Gajeel shouted. "Gray-sama!" Juvia began to cry harder because Gray never invited her at a restaurant.

"Eh! Juvia stop! Please! You're making a pool in there!" Lucy shouted.

"No more music!" Laxus shouted at Gajeel and broke his guitar.

"Ahhhhh! My guitar!" Gajeel shouted and transformed his arm in an iron pillar.

"Ehhhhh! I'll drown like this!" Lucy shouted and jumped on table.

"Ara, ara…" Mira said as she was blew away by one of Gajeel's attacks and then taken by Juvia's water. In street everybody looked towards their motel room where a big noise could be heard.

**Mira: You should go easy with these two…**

**Erza: I know… I've been hard with them… But I feel that is my duty as an older sister!**

**Diana: Since when is she our sister…?**

**Serena: Don't ask me…**

**Natsu: Starry, Dia! Want to go on a job with us!?**

**Serena: I think we'll pass… We want to go tomorrow in one together.**

**Lucy: Ok! But tell us if you ever want to!**

**Happy: Aye! R & R, Everybody!**


	23. Seriously?

**Lucy: Did anyone saw these two?**

**Gray: Now that you said it, I didn't. Where could they be?**

**Mira: Ah! Are you talking about Serena and Diana? They went on a mission last day. I guess they should be back by evening.**

**Lucy: Ok then. Enjoy your chapter and remember that Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima-sempai does.**

**Chapter Twenty-three: Seriously!?**

"Ah! Gajeel is the seventh! What does he thinks he do!?" Lucy shouted from their spot. It was the race event. Natsu was participating in it too. Also was Sting. It seems all dragon slayers have motion sick.

"Why the hell did he had to go… I would get the first place there…" Laxus said.

"Ara, ara… But when we were little you weren't so fast… I and Erza always won the races…" Mira said smiling.

"Shut up! It's something else now! I'm more stronger then you!" Laxus said. Lucy gave him a look 'are- you- sure?'. "Oi, don't look at me with that eyes!" Laxus shouted.

"But… I think Mira doesn't lie…" Lucy said and turned to see the race. She looked at the three dragon slayers left. They were so near of the finish line. But it seems Natsu got the sixth Gajeel the seventh and Sting the eighth.

"So now we have eight points, right?" Juvia asked.

"That's right, Juvia. And we are on third place." Mira said smiling but… Lucy and Laxus weren't so calm at all.

"Gajeel! When I put my hands on you…!" Lucy shouted.

"That bastard! He made us take the third place!" Laxus said.

"Now, now… He did his best, didn't he?" Mira said. Lucy slowly calmed herself. "Well… I guess you're right… But we still have to win…" Lucy said. Then she looked at the guys. Sting saw her looking that way and send her a kiss. Lucy's hand began to shake.

"Ara, ara… Is there something between you and Sting-san?" Mira asked while she put her hand over her mouth giggling. Lucy blushed a little before yelling. "What!? Of course not! I don't have anything to do with that guy!" she shouted.

Battle after battle the crowd began to go more wild. Mirajane won her battle and Fairy Tail Team B get first again. However there was a battle which caught Lucy attention more. It was between Kagura from Mermaid Hell and Yukino from Sabertooth.

Yukino was a celestial mage after all. She had Libra's key and Pisces's key, but to Lucy's surprise she had also the 13th hey, Ophiuchus. It was supposed to be just a legend but again Lucy herself wasn't human so…

The second day of the games ended but somehow the Team B managed to keep their position. Most of them were now at bar and partied, but Lucy said she was tired and went back. On her way back she went through a park. She sat down near a tree and admired the landscape. It wasn't called the Flower Blooming Capital for nothing. Everywhere you looked you could see just flowers.

Soon she fell asleep. She looked so pace fully and happy there. She was like a true fairy. A certain blonde dragon slayer was looking for his companions in the city when her saw our princess sleeping in park. He went to her.

'Maybe that's my lucky day… Hehe… She looks just so hot… Man! I'll sure make her mine. Maybe I should mark her as my mate… Hehe…' Sting thought and sat down next to her. He toke her head and pushed her into his chest. Lucy sure sleep deep. Sting smirked and landed his head to her neck. He bit her slowly and she woke up.

"Sting! What are you doing here!?" She shouted. "And why are you hugging me!?" She almost screamed.

"Calm down, blondie. I just wanted to say hi." He said and let her go. Lucy stood and looked in his eyes.

"You are such a baka!" She said and left in a hush. Sting only smirked. 'Oh, blondie… You will be mine… I will not let Natsu-san have you…' he thought and left too.

Lucy went to her motel and saw a figure in front of it. It was Yukino.

"Yukino, what are you doing here? Here, come inside." Lucy said and took her inside. Luckily nobody was there so they could talk how much they wanted. Lucy handed Yukino a cup a hot chocolate.

"Thank you, Lucy-sama." Yukino said and took the cup. Lucy sat down too.

"Please, don't address me with sama. I'm already sick of how many people do it. Anyway why are you here? Shouldn't you be at Sabertooth?" Lucy asked. Yukino looked down.

"I'm not anymore part of Sabertooth. I was expelled and humiliated. That's all because I am not strong enough." Yukino said and almost cried but she wanted to be strong at least in front of Lucy. Lucy feeled that and sat next to her. She hugged her tight and pat her head. Yukino was shocked.

"Lucy…" Yukino whispered.

"I know… Nobody did that to you before, right? It's alright now… You can cry if you want. I'll be there for you." Lucy said. Yukino finally let her tears flow down on her small face. She hugged Lucy too and it was like she never wanted to let her go. For Yukino Lucy became her first true friend. After a while she calmed.

"Thank you, Lucy… Thank you…" Yukino said.

"It's ok Yukino. I'll be there if you want to talk to someone, ok?" Lucy said and smiled at Yukino. She smiled too while whipping her tear away.

"You know what, Lucy? When I was small, I always looked at Sabertooth hight. When I finally entered in it I realized how it is truly. But I didn't had somewhere else where to go. So I stayed in it. I wasn't even supposed to participate in games. I'm not one of the Stronger 5, but Minerva was on a mission so I had to participate. I'm so sorry…" Yukino said.

Lucy looked at her with sad eyes. "Yukino, close your eyes…" Lucy said. "Eh? Okey…" Yukino said and closed her eyes. After a few moments Lucy told her to open her eyes. Yukino was amazed. Two beautiful angel wings were on Lucy's back. Feathers were all over the room and the atmosphere was so…so… amazing!

"The fate is written in stars, but we can change it still… You too, Yukino… You can choose what to do with your own life. I know you can. So do your best until the end…" Lucy said and gave Yukino a hand. Yukino took it and stand. She smiled to Lucy and thanked her again. Lucy's wings disappeared.

"I think you have something else to tell me, right Yokino?" Lucy asked. Yukino nodded and took her keys. She handed these to Lucy. "I've decided to give you these, Lucy. I've heard every spirit like you. So, please take this… You might use them better than I did." Yukino said and smiled.

"But… why?" Lucy asked.

"I see a great person in you Lucy. I mean, you even have wings! The people were right, you are truly an angel. Maybe you will open the gate that changes the world with these. I'm sure you know the legend. Do you want to know why I've become a celestial mage? It was because of you, Lucy. Seven years ago you were the person I admired the most. But when you and the others disappeared I said I will become like you. Please, Lucy. Take them and take care of them." Yukino said and left.

"I will…" Lucy whispered. She then put the keys in her key wheel and decided she would make a contract with them later. She made herself a tea and suddenly she felt a pain on her neck. It was evening and the others came. Team A came too, except Elfman, when they found Lucy a little worried.

"Oh! Hello everybody!" Lucy said. The others greeted and the girls took the tea with Lucy while the boys done something else. Of course Gray and Natsu fought. Lucy felt the pain again.

"What's the matter, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Well, I felt a pain on my neck for a while now." Lucy said and rubbed it.

"Did something happened?" Wendy asked.

"Well… Sting bit me while I was asleep in park. Why?" Lucy asked. Wendy's eyes widened while Gajeel smirked.

"The blondie marked you as his possible mate, bunny-girl…" he said. Lucy's eyes widened, Laxus stopped listening to his music, Natsu stopped fighting and the others just waited.

"WHAT!?" The three shouted.

* * *

**Diana: We're back!**

**Mira: Welcome back. How went your first mission?**

**Serena: It was amazing! If I knew it I would join Fairy Tail sooner!**

**Diana: Did you presented the new chapter already?**

**Lucy: Of course! We were waiting for you to end it!**

**Serena: Then we're here! Remember people! R & R!**


	24. I'm not your mate!

**Serena: Lucy! Can you come here a second?**

**Lucy: What it is? I'm a little busy now.**

**Diana: We were wondering if you could dance something. It's boring if Natsu and Gray aren't here!**

**Lucy: NO! And you're right. We're could them be? Ah! Laxus isn't there too.**

**Serena: But Sting is here.**

**Sting: Hi, blondie! Who are them?**

**Diana: Hey! I am Diana!**

**Serena: And I am Serena. Nice to meet you, Sting. You could do the disclaimer if you are here anyway.**

**Sting: Ah. Ok. These two doesn't own us. Happy now?**

**Chapter Twenty-four: I'm not your mate!**

"How could he do something like that!? I'll kill him!" Lucy shouted while walking nervously in a circle.

"Lucy, calm down… You're going to make a hole." Erza said. Wendy went near Lucy and looked at the mark. The mark was glowing white and golden.

"It's just a temporally mark. It will disappear in a few days if you will not accept it." Wendy said.

"You mean I have to stay like this a few days!? Then why does it hurt?" Lucy asked.

"It's because the mates have to be together all the time when they wear a mark. It doesn't hurt much, right? It's because it was cast a little while ago. But it will begin to hurt more and more because you're not together with Sting-san." Wendy said.

"In others words you have to stay near him until the effect disappear." Gajeel said.

"Ah! That remember me! Juvia saw Yukino-san when she exit the motel." Juvia said.

"Yea! She gave me her keys. She was expelled from Sabertooth because of that lost. Also she was humiliated. I'm so sorry for her." Lucy said when she felt another pain on her neck.

"It can't be helped then. We have to put you and Sting in the same room." Erza said and stood up.

"What!?" Lucy shouted.

"Well, because if you stay in the same room you will not feel any more pain." Gray said.

"Pack your things, Lucy. We're going to bring that bastard here and you two will stay in the same room. Did someone see Laxus or Natsu?" Erza said while looking in room. They were nowhere.

**With Natsu**

'That bastard! How can he mark Lucy without asking! Could he possibly kissed her too!? I'm going to beat the crap out of him! And the rest of Sabertooth too! How can they be so heartless with their nakama!?' he thought while running toward their hotel.

**With Laxus**

'I'm going to beat that guy! He crossed the line already!' Laxus thought as he run in city.

**Back to Lucy**

Lucy was packing her things when she heard a knock at door. She opened and saw Erza, Wendy, Gajeel, Gray, Juvia and Sting.

"Hello, blondie!" Sting said. Lucy was so near to kill him... "Enter…" she said reckless.

They sat down. "Due to your actions, Sting, we decided you and Lucy will stay in the same room for the next days. Of course, if you don't want to be death you will not try anything. Am I clear enough!?" Erza shouted.

"Calm down, Titania. I will not try anything until Lucy want me to do." Sting said smirking. Lucy was so nervous.

"Ok then. I'm going to pay a room at reception. You two are going to stay here where we can stay with eyes on you." Erza said and was about to leave.

"I don't think it's fair. Blondie can stay in the same building as the team mates but I don't? No, no… We're going to stay at another hotel." Sting said and took Lucy's luggage. "Let's go, blondie." Sting said.

"Sorry, but I don't want to be saw with you." Lucy said when they were outside the building.

"And what do you propose? You know, many girls will be all over me. But you know what? I like more your type." Sting said and began to walk.

"Don't you think I'm going to walk like that." Lucy said and took a key. "Open, Gate of the Charioteer! Auriga!" she chanted and a carriage with a sun symbol on it appeared. It was purple and golden and looked very royal. There was a youth driver with long silver hair and black eyes. He wore a white cape with a bit of gold.

"Hello, princess. It's nice to see you again. So where do you want to go?" the man asked.

"Where that guy over here want to. And it's nice to see you too, Auriga." She said and entered in carriage. After a while Sting came too with all their luggage.

"Is he one of your spirits?" Sting asked as the carriage moved.

"Yes. He is Auriga, the charioteer. That's what he's doing. I can ride his carriage anytime I summon him." Lucy said.

"Ah! That remembered me! Why your spirits keep on calling you princess? I doubt you are one." Sting said.

"What was that?" Lucy said with a killer aura.

"Calm down, blondie. I'm joking." Sting said. Lucy sighed. "I shouldn't tell you this but oh well… They are calling me princess because I am one." Lucy said and looked on window. Many people were amazed at the beautiful carriage.

"Of what?" Sting asked curious. "I told you once that the hell isn't a nice place, right?" Lucy said.

"Seriously!? You are the princess of hell?" Sting asked amazed.

"And of heaven." She said.

"How come?"

"It's a long story. Perhaps I'll tell you later. Ah! And about the games… Don't think you have an advantage because I'm going to win." Lucy said.

"We'll see that, blondie. Or should I say your highness?" Sting asked.

"Haha. Very funny." Lucy said and smiled. They reached at a hotel and Auriga disappeared. Lucy took a few of her luggage and Sting took the rest. They took a room with two beds. Lucy took the bed from window.

"Hey! I wanted it!" Sting shouted.

"No! This is mine!" Lucy said. She then went to shower and quickly fell asleep. Sting did the same but he sleep in her bed.

**Next day**

"Did everything went well with Sting-san?" Mira asked.

"Yea, but he fell asleep in my bed. Of course I kicked him out in the morning. But still…" Lucy said.

"Juvia wanted to sleep with Gray-sama!" Juvia said.

"Shouldn't we listen to the rules of the next game?" Laxus asked. Everybody listened. They will be participate in Pandemonium . Erza from Team A, Miliana from Mermaid Hell, Obra from Raven Tail, Hibiki from Blue Pegasus, Jura from Lamia Scale, Orga from Sabertooth, Novally from Quatro Puppy and Lucy from Team B choose to participate. They were in the middle of the arena when a huge temple appeared.

After what the pumpkin man explained the rules, Erza went the first. She choose all 100 monsters and of everybody's surprise she beat all.

"I remember now…" Some people said. "She's Titania Erza! The stronger woman from Fairy Tail…"

"Erza! You could at least leave me a half of it! I was right after you!" Lucy said.

"Sorry, Lucy. But for our win I had to do it." Erza said.

"Due to that unexpected challenge, we will do another game. MPF!" the pumpkin man said.

"Let's do it!" Lucy shouted. She let the others show their powers before her. When it was her turn she took off her jacket. On her hand was a mark.

"Mavis! Is that…!?" Master asked.

"No. It's not Fairy Glitter. That's her own technique. She created it during her training. That's one of her best spells. Heart Law!" Mavis said. (You guys probably thought I forgot about her! Well, I didn't!)

"Shine! Light within my heart! Flow! River of emotions within my body! My heart! Unlock!" She chanted and made a heart sign with her hands. A huge beam of different colors hit MPF and broke it. Everybody was amazed.

"We still keep our position!" Lucy said happy. Team A was now on fifth position while Lamia Scale had second and Sabertooth the third.

**Diana: Ne. Where is Rogue?**

**Serena: And Lector and Frosh?**

**Sting: Crap! I forgot about them! (run out of guild)**

**Lucy: Here he goes…**

**Mira: Ara, ara… Do I see a new love blooming?**

**Lucy: WHAT!? No way! I don't like this guy!**

**Natsu: Don't like who?**

**Lucy: Ahhh! Oh… It's just you, Natsu. Don't scare me like that.**

**Serena: We were talking about Sting. He was just here a while ago…**

**Natsu: What! That guy was here!? Where is he!? I want to fight with him.**

**Diana: Yea, sure… You want to fight with everybody, do you?**

**Natsu: It's there a problem with it?**

**Diana: Not at all… Go ahead.**

**Serena: Ah! That remember me. R & R everybody!**


	25. Do you really want to know?

**Diana: Hello everybody! We're back! I really hope there will be more people reviewing this time.**

**Erza: Diana, you should be more polite.**

**Diana (trembling) : Hai, Ma'am!**

**Serena: Erza…. Do you want more cake…?**

**Erza: Of course, Serena. But why did you baked so much cake? And why is all strawberry cake?**

**Serena: Hehehe… It doesn't matter. Could you do the disclaimer please?**

**Erza: Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter Twenty-five: Do you really want to know?**

The third day of Games ended and Lucy is with Sting at the hotel. Natsu and Laxus didn't take the news about it too well, but Erza was there so they didn't do anything more. Of course, everybody was worried but Lucy knew that Sting wouldn't dare to do anything because of her heritage and Erza…

"Sting! I'm going down to eat something!" Lucy shouted as she took her bag. Sting was watching TV on the sofa when he stood up.

"Then I'll come too." He said and made his way to her. Lucy crossed her hands.  
"Jeez… I can go and eat something WITHOUT you! So why do you keep to follow me everywhere when the others aren't her?" Lucy said. Sting then put a hand on the wall and pushed her against it.

"Well… That's because I want to be with you every moment. You don't know how possessive the dragons are with their mates…" Sting said smirking and inhaling her smell. Lucy's eyes widened and blushed a little.

"There's a problem, Sting. I'm not your mate! That sign will be off in a few days. and then I'll go back at Fairy Tail. Do you understand me!?" Lucy said and wanted to go away but Sting caught her hand and pulled her back.

"I know you like me blondie. And I like you too. You are strong, beautiful, smart, graceful and you're perfect for me. Don't you want us to be like this forever? That mark you wear now it's a prove you like me. So, let me be your prince charming." He said and kissed her. Lucy's eyes widened and quickly pushed him back.

"I will never be yours! I don't even like you! You killed your own parent! How can I like you!? My prince charming? Don't make me laugh! And that mark? Don't you think I don't know about dragons. That is a mark before the TRUE mark. It still glitter sometimes, right? It shows that I don't like you. In a few days it will be gone and I will not love you enough to let you put the true mark on me. Well, I'm going to eat now. Don't you dare to follow me." She said and left the room. Sting landed on the wall.

"That girl is so interesting…" He said to himself.

'What the hell does he think he do!? I'm not his mate. You know what!? I'm going to see the others. I don't care anymore!' she thought and went off the hotel in hush. She was wandering around the town when something caught her attention. It was a person running in a black cloak. Someone was chasing after her. That person also had a cloak.

'Seems interesting. Oh, well…' she thought and run after them. She hid after a wall and hear some of their conversation. She found out that one of the persons was Jellal.

"Show me your face." Jellal said. Lucy landed to see who was the other person but then she found herself in other place. 'Damn it! I was teleported.' She thought. Lucy looked around her to see where she was. Something caught her gaze. It was a notebook. She opened it and saw three world. July 7th, Ryuuousai and Project Eclipse.

"What does it mean?" Lucy asked. "Will something happen on July 7th? If I remember correctly this is the day when Natsu's and the others dragons disappeared. Hmm… And Ryuuousai means Festival of the Dragon God in devil language… But who could know this language on Earthland? Dragon… Dragon… Ah! I don't get it! Maybe I should do some research about this. Let's see what we can find about Eclipse project." Lucy said and took the notebook.

Lucy went to numerous libraries but she couldn't find anything about these. The only one left was the royal one, but not many people had access to it, so she entered without anyone knowing. It was really simple. When the guards changed she entered without being observed and quickly she get to the library. There was a big one for sure. You could see book and lacrimas everywhere. She wanted to find about Eclipse so she get E.

Lucy read some books but she couldn't find anything she needs.

"Ah! Where could it be!? I've already checked anything about Eclipse project but I couldn't find anything. Just where could it be?" Lucy said while looking in a book.

"Who are you and how come you know about the Eclipse Project?" a voice asked. Lucy turned quickly saw a girl with medium light hair and wearing many jewels. She looked around her age and very royal.

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't be there!" Lucy said and wanted to run but the girl caught her sleeve.

"Tell me who are you." She said.

"I think you are the one who should present herself before asking other people names." Lucy said like a princess she is. The girl smiled.

"Very well. My name is Hisui E. Fiore. Now who can you be?" Hisui asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia is my name." Lucy said.

"Do you mind telling me how come you know about Eclipse project?" Hisui asked.

"Does it matter? I just found out. Why? Do you know something about it?" Lucy asked.

"Come with me." Hisui said and went off. Lucy followed her. On their way many soldiers bowed in front of Hisui.

"Do you mind telling me why people bow in front of you?" Lucy asked.

"I think you're not from here. I'm the princess of this castle. My father is the king. But, after your etiquette I think you're also a princess or something. Am I right?" Hisui asked.

"In a way. But I will tell you only if you tell me about Eclipse." Lucy said. She was serious about finding out. They entered in a room. It was mostly Hisui's room. The walls were yellow and inside was much light. There was a big orange bed in princess style and a big wardrobe. Also it was a tea table with three chairs around it and a vanity mirror. Also she had a shelf full with books.

"Take a sit." Hisui said walking to the shelf and taking a book. Lucy sat on a chair. Hisui gave her the book.

"It is the only book you will find about Eclipse project. Now, tell me who you are." Hisui said.

"Like I said my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I am the princess of heaven and hell. Also I'm a member of Fairy Tail." Lucy said and opened the book.

"Do you really think I will believe it?" Hisui said. Lucy stood up. "I guess there isn't an other way." She said and turned her back to Hisui. In the next moment her angel wings grew on her back. "Now do you believe me?" she asked. Hisui nodded.

"If you're an angel, then why are you on Earthland?" Hisui asked. "I'm just half angel. The other half of me is devil. And I'm in this world because I want to. I love to be at Fairy Tail and I feel like they are my family." Lucy said while reading the book.

"You show your magic like that?" Hisui asked. Lucy looked at her. "I wouldn't do something like that if there isn't an emergency. I can also use celestial spirit magic." Lucy said.

"Seriously!? Tell me! How many keys do you have!?" Hisui asked. "Calm down. What's the big deal? I have every Ecliptic key and some silver." Lucy said and made all her keys appear. Hisui was looking at them very happy.

"I need to ask you to do something for me, princess Lucy." Hisui said and looked at her.

"No need for princess. You're one too. Just call me Lucy. And what could you want me to do for you?" Lucy asked. Hisui sat down.

"The truth behind the Eclipse project is another project, Eclipse 2. There is a gate. It was made by magical power collected in seven years of games. To open it we need the power of a celestial spirit mage. You are the only one who can do this, Lucy. You are the only celestial mage alive." Hisui said while holding Lucy's hands. Lucy stayed silent for a little while.

"What does that project?" she asked.

"If we succeed, we might have Zeref disappear from eternity." Hisui said. "It's impossible! Zeref can't be defended so easy. Trust me. I've tried it so many times. He's immortal." Lucy said.

"The power that gate have can transport the celestial mage back in time and you could defend Zeref before he gains immortality. Please Lucy, think at it." Hisui said.

"Even so… He was strong back then too. He was the one who taught me dark magic. Hisui, he is my older brother. But I don't feel anything towards him. No. I feel something. It is rage. And anger. He made so many people suffer. He took the lives of so many people. I wish to make him pay, but… It's dangerous, Hisui. The world will change." Lucy said.

"Probably the world needs to change, don't you think, Lucy? It's like you said. So many people suffered. So many lives were taken. But you can do this, Lucy. You can bring back all these people. I believe in you, Lucy. Please think at it." Hisui said.

"I will. I must go back now. It's already dark." Lucy said and stood up.

"You can keep the book. It's everything you need to know there. I trust you, Lucy." Hisui said. Lucy nodded and took the book then left.

'Can I really do this? Can I make Zeref pay?' Lucy thought as she left the palace.

**Gray: Don't you think you're a little harsh on them?**

**Erza: Eh? Why's that? I'm just giving them a good exemple.**

**Natsu: Starry! Come here, ok?**

**Serena: What it is this time, Natsu? You made me come here ten times but you always say you forgot what you had to tell me.**

**Natsu: Seriously? Ah! I forgot again!**

**Serena: Ah! Well then… I'll give everybody a little preview of the next chapter:**

** ~ Your mark just went off… ~**

** ~ We will become number one again! ~**

** ~ I will not die so easy…~**

** ~ What do you plan to do? ~**

** ~ This will be definitely interesting! ~**

**Lucy: With these said R & R, everybody!**


	26. The stronger team

**Serena: I'm back! It took a while but I did it!**

**Diana: Do you really think you can do the next chapter like that?**

**Serena: That's mean! Of course I do! Now that the school is over I can!**

**Lucy: Calm down, Sere… I want to read the chapter.**

**Serena: Ok. Go on. But could someone do the disclaimer please?**

**Natsu: Starry doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter Twenty-six: The stronger team**

"Ah! Luce! You should come with us at pool!" Natsu shouted.

"I'm sorry. I had some other things I had to do. I think you had some fun after all. Perhaps I should come." Lucy said.

"It could be better if these idiots wouldn't destroy Ryuuzetsu Land." Erza said and hit Gray and Natsu in head.

"Ryuuzetsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yes. This is how it is- it was called the theme park. Ryuuzetsu Land." Levy said. "Why? Is something wrong, Lu-chan?"

"Iie! Not at all! So you had fun, right? Good for you." Lucy said.

"Hey, Luce! Next time you're coming with us!" Natsu said and smiled at her. Lucy smiled too and nodded. She stood and took her bag.

"Well, I'll see you later. It's already dark. Bye-bye!" she said and walked off room. She was now on the streets from Crocus.

'This is strange. Ryuuzetsu… Ryuu… This mean dragon… I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about all of these. Something is going to happen but I don't know why. I have to find out soon. Ah! If I remember correctly the day after tomorrow if off. I can do some research then. But at night I'll read the book Hisui gave me. I should be able to get some answers from it.' Lucy thought and went back at the hotel.

**Fourth day of games**

"Everybody is here now? Ok. Today the games will be watched by our princess, Hisui E. Fiore!" The pumpkin man said and everybody looked towards the princess and cheered. Lucy looked at her too and saw Hisui looking at her too.

"Hisui!?" Lucy said to herself.

"Is something matter, Lucy? Do you know the princess?" Mira asked.

"Ah! No. I just… I just wondered why her name is Hisui…" Lucy said and giggled nervously.

'It doesn't matter if Hisui is here or not. I still have to focus on the games. But still, what I've found in the book is very interesting.' Lucy thought.

"Hey. We have 48 points and are in the first place, right?" Gajeel asked.

"That's right, Gajeel. We are first. Then come Team A with 37 points and Sabertooth with 30 points." Mirajane said. Lucy, Laxus and Gajeel smirked while Juvia and Mira smiled because of their success.

"Everybody, please choose a representative from each team for the Naval Battle!" The pumpkin man said.

"Oh! So it's water. Good luck, Juvia!" Lucy said. Juvia nodded and went. They fought with all their might but Juvia was the third and Wendy was hurt bad by Minerva from Sabertooth. She replaced Yukino after what she was expelled. Lucy, Gray, Natsu and everybody from the two teams of Fairy Tail run to her. There were also people from the others guild.

"Now you done it!" Lucy and Natsu said in the same time and went to Minerva. Right then Rufus pushed Natsu and Sting caught Lucy's hand.

"Calm down, blondie. We don't want a drama right now, do we?" Sting said.

" Go away Sting! If you don't I will send you to hell right now!" Lucy said.

"Blondie… You know you can't do anything with my mark still on." Sting said.

"Shut the hell up!" Lucy yelled and the mark disappeared. She smirked with her face down.

"Your mark just went off…" She said in a creepy manner. She then launched her fist toward him but Erza caught it.

"Calm down, Lucy. I'll settle this." She whispered in her ear. Lucy calmed a little.

"You had made enemy the worst possible guild." Erza said with everybody looking scary to Sabertooth.

They then took Wendy to the medical ward. Everybody gathered here.

"I don't believe them." Lisanna said.

"To hurt Wendy like this… They will pay!" Lucy shouted.

"I know how you feel." Laxus said.

"Yea. We all do." Gray said.

"We will show them and…" Erza said.

"We will be number one again!" Natsu said. Then Master came in.

"I see you are all here. Good." He said.

"Is something wrong, Master?" Mira asked.

"The games committee asked us to make a new team. They can't match the fighters for the battles because of Raven Tail disqualification. So we will make a new team." He said.

"But what will happen with our points?" Cana asked.

"They said they will let us to keep the Team A points." Master said.

"That's not fair." Happy said.

"Well, we have 45 points and have the second place. And Sabertooth have 40 points. That will be interesting…" Lucy said.

"There's something new. The princess wanted every team to have 6 members participing. Every team is now choosing a new member." Master said.

"I think it's obviously who will enter." Cana said.

"You're right. With them I'm sure we will win." Levy said.

"Natsu! Gray! Erza! Gajeel! Laxus! Lucy! You will form our new team. Go and win!" Master said smiling. The six ones nodded. Some went to shower. Some went to walk. But Lucy searched for someone. She went directly to where Hisui was. The guards stopped.

"Leave me pass! Princess Hisui is waiting me!" Lucy shouted and the guards let her pass. In Hisui was drinking some tea.

"What do you plan to do?" Lucy said and landed to a wall.

"Isn't it obvious? I want just to make things interesting." Hisui said.

"Don't play with me Hisui. You know already who I am. Say… everything in that book is true?" Lucy asked and went closer to Hisui. She only nodded.

"That book contain only truth. Are you still unsure?" Hisui asked.

"I will not die so easy as the sacrifice because of my heritage, but still… Changing the history is very dangerous, Hisui. But my brother is dangerous too. I will make a choice in two days. Wait for me at castle. I'll come later to talk with you." Lucy said.

"I'll wait for you then. Oh! And… I hope Fairy Tail will win the games." Hisui said smiling.

"You can bet that!" Lucy said and walked away. She walked towards the medical warp when the others from team came to her.

"Shall we go, Lucy?" Erza asked her. Lucy nodded.

"Let's win this!" She shouted. They walked to the arena.

"We present you the new team of Fairy Tail!" The commentator shouted and the crowd went wild when they saw Lucy, Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, Natsu and Gray coming proud and determined to win.

"The princess herself choose the pairings for these battles. There will be three people from each team fighting against another three people from other team. The first ones are from Sabertooth: Rogue, Sting and Ken(Oc... just for this battle)! Vs. Fairy Tail: Gajeel, Natsu and Lucy!" the pumpkin man said. Lucy looked at Hisui and saw her smiling. Lucy also smiled. "Thank you, Hisui…" Lucy whispered and went in arena.

"This will be definitely interesting!" She said.

**Serena: SO… How was it!?**

**Diana: Review please! Or she will not sleep at night too! And I really wish to sleep well at least tonight! Please…!**

**Lucy: You could come at my place if you want…**

**Diana: Seriously!?**

**Erza: No! Natsu is breaking your place all the time. But… you could come at my place instead…**

**Diana (gulp): Well… you know… I think Sere need help with… with the new chapter! Maybe the next time!**

**Erza: Is it so, Serena? You need help?**

**Serena: Of course not. You can borrow Diana how much you want!**

**Diana (dragged by Erza): I'll remember this…**

**Lucy: Well, then… R & R!**


	27. Fight!

**Diana: Here we go! The new chapter is up finally!**

**Serena: We're sorry, everybody… It took longer than I've expected… But with some help from XxShyxX we did.**

**Lucy: Hope you are going to enjoy this marvelous battle between me and these idiots…**

**Serena: Now…**

**Lucy: Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter Twenty-seven: Fight!**

"Are you ready to lose?" Lucy asked with a determined look.

"Perhaps in your dreams, blondie. Anyway the one I want to fight with is Natsu not you. So stay back." Sting said.

"Well, this is your unlucky day. Because… We fight as a team!" Natsu said and gave his usual smirk.

"Let the game begin!" The pumpkin man shouted.

"Fire Dragon's roar!" Natsu shouted. Ken , Sting and Rogue dodged it.

"That's all you can do? I can't believe you're a dragon slayer." Sting said.

"Iron Dragon's roar!" Gajeel attacked Rogue. Rogue dodged it and attacked Gajeel back.

"Open! Gate of the Chained Woman, Andromeda!" Lucy chanted and Andromeda came.

"Lucy-sama. How can I help you this time?" Andromeda said smiling. Lucy pointed at Rufus and Andromeda nodded. She tried to catch him but Ken was too agile than her. Lucy send her back.

"Good spirits you have… But it will not be enough to beat us…" Ken said. Ken than did a hand sign and a few magical circles appeared around Lucy.

'So he's an Amaterasu user. But from where did he learn that magic!?' Lucy thought. When the attack made contact with her they created an explosion.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted. Then a bright light came from the spot Lucy was. The dust cleared and Lucy was revealed. She was shining bright white.

"That attack was very good but unfortunately that won't work on me… There are just a few people who can beat me and… You are not one of them!" she said and saw Ken smirking. Both disappeared, not disappeared but they were very fast. The people were in awe.

"You're pretty good." Ken said while trying to hit her.

"Why, thank you. You're not very bad too." Lucy said. They were fighting in different places of arena.

Natsu and Gajeel began to hit Sting and Rogue too. Their force was very much and Sting and Rogue couldn't do anything. They were thrown all over the arena trying to fight back.

"White Dragon's Roar!" Sting aimed for Natsu but he missed it.

"Shadow Dragon's Clash!" Rogue shouted and aimed for Gajeel but he defended himself with the Iron Dragon's Sword. Gajeel found an opening and punched Rogue five meters back. Natsu took Rogue and thrown him in Sting. "Flame Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu said and hit them.

"Hey! Salamander! Find your own opponent!" Gajeel shouted.

"As if! I am more than enough to beat these idiots!" Natsu said and smirked to Gajeel.

"White Drive!" "Shadow Drive!" Sting and Rogue said and launched themselves to Gajeel and Natsu.

"Celestial Shield!" Lucy shouted and appeared in front of them defending Natsu and Gajeel. "You guys should pay attention to the battle!" Lucy said and disappeared as soon as Ken appeared near her.

"She got us, Salamander…" Gajeel said.

"That's because you distracted me!" Natsu shouted and his fists were in flames.

Rogue hit Gajeel hard and Sting did the same thing with Natsu. Both were still standing yet. Natsu saw a mark on his abdomen.

"That is my stigma… a body hit by that have it's freedom taken away." Sting said and smirked and prepared for another attack but for his surprise Natsu could move.

"What!? Why can you move!?" He said.

"Pretty good, aren't you? But still not enough…" Natsu said and punched Sting.

"You are too full of yourself!" Gajeel said and punched Rogue too. Ken and Lucy stopped on a spot and both were sweating.

"I'm bored of this fight already… It's time to show you fairies the strength of Sabertooth…" Ken said and prepared another hand sign.

"Don't you dare to look down on Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted and prepared to defend herself.

"Holy Nova!" Sting shouted. "Shadow Dawn!" (not an attack from anime but let's say it's equal with Sting's Holy Nova.) Rogue shouted. "Formula 54!" Ken said and the three attacked Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel.

"Lucy!" "Gajeel!" "Natsu!" Fairy Tail members shouted when they saw the big explosion. The dust leared and revealed Natsu, Gajeel and Lucy safe and ready to fight.

"What!?" Lecter shouted.

"Three months of training and second origin made the three of them that strong?" Master wondered.

"The tigers can't lay a finger on fairies! Will this be how the match will end!?" The commentator shouted.

"The end? … No way…" Rogue said and stood.

"I've made a promise with Lecter… I can't lose now…" Sting said and stood up too. Ken did the same thing.

"You're pretty good… Princess…" Ken whispered so just the ones in arena could heard him. Lucy appeared next to him.

"I knew it… You're not from this realm… What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"I came looking for you, my dear cousin… You know? Your brother is worried for you." Ken said and smiled.

"As if! He's only interested in my heritage. You should go back now… I don't know how you fooled Sabertooth's Master but just to know. If you don't get your ass out of this realm I'll throw you with my own hands!" Lucy said nervous.

"Try me…" Ken said. Lucy then turned her head toward Natsu and Gajeel.

"Can you handle it without me? I have to teach that bastard cousin of mine a lesson…" She said in a creepy manner.

"Of course! Go ahead, bunny girl! I'll teach them a lesson too!" Gajeel said and smirked.

"Thank you!" Lucy said and caught Ken by hand then both disappeared.

"Now, I think it's only us…" Natsu said and then saw that both Sting and Rogue were in dragon force mode.

"Rogue, Stay back. I'll be enough." Sting said and made a step in front.

"They're underestimating us…" Gajeel said. Then Sting run toward Natsu and punched him hard. Also Gajeel…

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Sting attacked them destroying the arena's floor in process.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!" Natsu shouted and attacked Sting.

"Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel said and attacked him too. Sting was on the floor smirking.

"The brilliance of the white dragon purifies everything." He said and attacked with the Holy Ray. The attack went towards Gajeel and Natsu and hit them. They were lying on ground. Suddenly a bright light came from a spot and Lucy jumped from it.

"Wow! I leave a few minutes and look what it's going… Natsu! Gajeel!" Lucy rushed towards them.

"Jeez… Can you two stop faking now? Come on! Stand up!" Lucy shouted and the two of them stood.

"Ahhh! Oh! Hello Lucy!" Natsu said smiling.

"Are you two done playing already? We don't have much time left to win this." Lucy scolded them.

"Yea, yea, bunny girl. Let it to us! You should just watch." Gajeel said.

"If you say so…" Lucy said and jumped on a stone.

"But… But… I'm using Dragon Force!" Sting shouted shocked.

"Yea, yea… It's a super power… I'm hurt all over… jeez… But now I've found all of your habits." Natsu said smirking. "For example, when you attack you turn your pivot leg to 11'o clock." Natsu said.

"It's 10'o clock." Gajeel said.

"No… it's 11." Natsu said.

"Boys!" Lucy shouted.

"Ok, Luce!" Natsu said and pushed Gajeel in a cart.

"Salamander! When I put my hands on you…! Ughhh…" Gajeel shouted. Lucy sighed.

"What are you doing?" Sting asked.

"You underestimated me… so I'll reply to you… I'll be enough!" Natsu said.

"I have no business with you… The one I want to fight with it's Gajeel." Rogue said.

"Then beat me and go…" Natsu said. Sting then went to attack Natsu but he avoided it. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Rogue attacked. "Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"It's not over yet!" Sting shouted.

"Come!" Natsu said.

"I told you didn't I? Don't underestimate Fairy Tail!" Lucy shouted and Natsu attacked them again.

"Holy Shadow Dragon's Lightning Fang!" Rogue and Sting did an Unison Ride.

"Dragon Slayer Ultimate Technique: Crimson Lotus, Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu said and attacked with all his might. The next thing the crowd saw was the duo dragon slayers on the ground.

"The winner! Fairy Tail!" the commentator shouted. Lucy run to Natsu and hugged him. Natsu hugged her back.

"You did great, Natsu!" Lucy said.

"Thank you, Luce! You too! By the way… where is that guy?" Natsu asked. Lucy giggled.

"Let's say he will not come here anymore…" she said and ran to the others who greeted them.

**With Ken**

He's lying in some ruins half unconscious with his eyes rolling and a dumb look on his face.

"I… will… never… go again… on EARTHLAND!" He said and passed out.

**Lucy: Hope you liked it!**

**Diana: And remember! You can send us ideas all the time! And please review!**

**Gray: Why don't I appear!?**

**Lucy: Gray! Clothes!**

**Gray: Ahhh! When the hell did that happened!?**

**Juvia: Gray-sama!**

**Natsu: Stripper did it again!**

**Elfman: Man!**

**Erza: My strawberry cake!**

**Diana: Ahhh! Not again! It wasn't my fault! Natsu pushed me! (running)**

**Natsu: What!? Liar! (running too)**

**Erza: Come back here!**

**Mira: Ara, ara…**

**Serena: Is it alright, Mira?**

**Mira: Who knows? (going back at bar)**

**Serena: I should know. (hit by a table) Ahhh…. (collapsing)**


	28. A story of the past

**Diana: Are you ok, Serena?**

**Serena: I think so…**

**Erza: Anyway, the one who did it must be punished. So? Who did it?**

**Gray: It was flame-brain.**

**Natsu: What!? No! It was stripper!**

**Gray: I don't think so, Ash!**

**Erza: Then I'll punish both of you. Please enjoy the new chapter, everybody.**

**Lucy: Remember! Serena made this chapter as a New Year Present for you! And she doesn't own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter Twenty-eight: A story of the past**

"Welcome, Lucy. I've prepared some tea for you." Hisui said and sat down. Both were seating in her room.

"Thank you, Hisui. But you know what I've come here for. So?" Lucy asked and sat down too. Hisui sighed.

"I'm afraid you need to hurry with your decision. The time is pressuring us." Hisui said.

"I've guessed so. Something big is coming, right?" Lucy asked. Hisui nodded.

"There is… a woman… who told me something. I hope it will not become true, but still… If what she said to me is true, then I'm afraid you don't have a choice." Hisui said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked with a confused look on her face. "What did she told to you? And who is this woman?"

"That doesn't matter. Did you made contract with the other key yet?" Hisui asked.

"Where do you know?" Lucy asked.

"Did you?" Hisui asked.

"Ah… yes. Why?" Lucy asked.

"Did they said something suspicious?"

"They mentioned something about how they will answer to every one of my calls. But care to tell me why do you ask?" Lucy asked a little pissed now.

"Doesn't matter. Ah! I almost forgot. I've found something near the Eclipse door in this morning. Do you recognize it?" Hisui asked and gave Lucy a letter with a red and white star seal on it.

"This is for me? It have my name on it, indeed. And yes… I have one seal exact like that home. These are seals that just I can open them… Or someone with the same blood as me. I've planned to give it to Levy since she likes books so much. Strange. Thanks for that, Hisui. I'll open it soon." Lucy said and put the letter in a pocket.

"I probably need your help soon…" Hisui said looking on window. Lucy sighed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about but I don't have a choice, do I?" Lucy smiled at the last part. Hisui smiled to her too.

"You should go. Didn't you said your friends are waiting for you?" Hisui asked. Lucy nodded and run off. She meet with Gray, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy, Charla and Lily.

"Are you ready now, bunny-girl? We don't have all the day, you know?" Gajeel asked. "I don't even know why you and the ice boy are coming…"

"But… I want to see that amazing place you found." Lucy said smirking.

"It's not that amazing at all…" He said and leaded them to that place.

"What is that…?" Gray asked.

"A graveyard…" Lucy said.

"For dragons." Wendy continued.

"How did you found it, Gajeel!?" Lucy asked.

"Calm down… When the Salamander threw me in that cart I ended here." Gajeel said. Lucy just looked around.

"So many dragon bones… What the hell happened here!?" She questioned.

"The good part… our dragons aren't here…" Natsu said serious.

"Yea… These bones are from much more time while Metalicana and the others disappeared 14 years ago." Gajeel said.

"Listen to the voices of the dragons, connected in the river of the sky… I thought it was an attack type but… maybe that is…" Wendy said.

"You mean Milky Way?" Lucy asked. Wendy nodded.

"If we can use it to listen from dragon's souls we might know what happened here…" she said with determination. She drawn the magic circle then.

"Wondering souls of the dragons… I am ready to receive your voices. Milky Way!" She chanted. The bones began to move and soon a dragon came in view. Almost everybody was surprised. The dragon began to laugh.

"Haha! It's always funny to see people's shocked faces! My name is Zirconis, also known as the dragon of Jade. That technique must be Grandine's. Where are you?" he asked. Lucy couched.

"Sorry. But Grandine isn't here." She said. Zirconis looked at her and sniffed the air around her.

"You aren't from this realm, are you?" He asked. Lucy just smirked.

"So you can tell. Good job. Anyway… we want to know what happened here." Lucy said.

"I have nothing to say to humans… Go away." Zirconis said.

"I'm an angel." Lucy added.

"And we're cats!" Happy shouted.

"Right… It happened over 400 years ago. Dragons used to be the kings of the world back then. They could freely fly through the sky, walk the earth… and cross the sea. There was prosperity. Everything in the world belonged to dragons. Human beings were nothing more than our food. However, a foolish dragon started to question the sovereignty of our species. He talked nonsense and wanted a world where dragons and humans could coexist. A war started between the dragons who approved of his ideals and the ones who were against them. I battled as part of the opposition side."

"Does it mean…" Lily said.

"I don't like humans… thought I love them as food." He said.

"You're talking to food…" Natsu giggled.

"You're getting on my nerves!" Zirconis shouted.

"What happened with the war?" Charla asked.

"The war continued for a long time. The fights between dragons ruined many places. Until the dragons that supported coexistence came up with a foolish strategy. They taught humans magic to slay dragons… and asked them to join the battle."

"Is that how dragon slayers were born?" Happy asked.

"The power of the dragon slayers was immense. It was clear that they were going to win. However… there was a miscalculation. The dragon slayers, who had become too powerful… started to kill the dragons that were on their side too. And among these humans there was one… who bathed in too much dragon blood. I'm scared to even say his name. That "man" murdered countless dragons and kept on bathing in their blood. Eventually his skin became scales… His teeth became fangs… And he gradually started to look more and more like a dragon." Zirconis continued.

"A man became a dragon!?" Lucy asked.

"That is how dragon slayer magic evolves. All the dragons sleeping here were murdered by that man. Despite being a man, he became the king of dragons. The war that brought to the birth of the king of the dragons… was called Ryuuousai. The name of the king was Acnologia. While being a dragon, he had undragon-like pitch-black wings" The dragon said.

"No way!" Happy shouted.

"He used to be man!?" Charla asked shocked.

"I didn't know that…" Lucy said surprised too.

"Most of the dragons were killed by him. This is what happened 400 years ago. Now… it's time to bit my farewell." He said and disappeared.

"Hey! Wait!" Natsu shouted but it was useless. His aura vanished completely.

"Wait! Does it mean that if we use dragon slayer too much we will become dragons too!?" Natsu shouted.

"I don't want to!" Gajeel said.

"Oh, my!" Wendy said too.

"That's impossible." A voice said.

"Who's there!?" Gray shouted.

"I listened to the whole story. Indeed, the historical facts match what we researched. Do you know the demons in Zeref's book?" He asked.

"Deliora!?" Gray said.

"Acnologia is similar to them. According to a hypothesis, it was Zeref who transformed a man into Acnologia. In other words… Destroying Zeref, The original cause of all that is evil… would be the first step to defeat Acnologia." He said.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I am the head of the holy chivalric order of the cherry blossoms, a part of the army of the kingdom of Fiore that is stationed in Crocus." He said.

"Why is the upper stratum of the army here?" Gray asked.

"I'll explain. We need the power of a celestial wizard for a certain strategy." He said.

"I don't understand a word of what you're saying! But why do you need a celestial wizard!?" Natsu shouted.

"Come with me." He said and departed. Lucy and the others followed. When they reached it they saw a huge door in the middle of the room.

"First of all… Don't you have a name?" Lucy asked.

"My apologies, Lucy-dono. My name is Arcadios. Now… What you see now is Eclipse, the door that can change the world. It was needed a huge amount of magical power to build it." He said.

"When the sun and the moon intersect… open the door with the 12 keys…If you'll open the door you'll be able to travel back 400 years and defeat Zeref before he gains immortality. That is Eclipse project." Arcadios said.

"When the sun and moon intersect. In other words, on July 7th. I would like you to help us, Lucy-dono." Arcadios added. Natsu and the others were stunned. They were thinking at the day of July 7th. Just Lucy sighed and went near the door. She touched it and then turned he head.

"I thought I told her to wait for my answer didn't I?" Lucy asked.

"Who do you mean by her?" Arcadios asked confused.

"Hisui, who else?" Lucy said and went near them again.

"You shouldn't talk about her so casual, Lucy-dono." He said. Lucy smirked and made a sign of no with the finger.

"Not when we have the same rank. If you didn't know, I am the princess of hell and heaven, Lucy Heartfilia." She said. Arcadios's eyes widened and bowed to Lucy immediately.

"I am so sorry, Lucy-sama. I think you know about this project already if you talked with Hisui-sama."

"Care to explain to us too, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Ah! Sorry about that… I-"

"Stop there!" Someone shouted and in no time Lucy and the others were surrounded by the Kingdom's Army.

"Minister of defense! What does that mean!?" Arcadios shouted.

"You shouldn't reveal national top secrets like these to outsiders." The minister said.

"They're not outsiders! They will play an important role! You are just against the project! Please stop this nonsense right away!" Arcadios said.

"Of course I am against it! You want to change history! I'm arresting you for treason against the country! I'm going to arrest Lucy Heartfilia too!" he shouted back.

"What!?" Gray shouted.

"You've just made you're worst mode!" Lucy shouted as someone dragged her by hands. Her body began to light red with anger in her eyes.

"Bastards… Don't you dare to drag Lucy into this!" Natsu shouted and his fist were in flames.

"Stop! You mustn't use magic here!" Arcadios shouted but it was too late. Eclipse lighted too and absorbed Lucy's and Natsu's magic. They both collapsed.

"Natsu…" Lucy whispered before she found herself powerless.

"Lucy!" Gray shouted as he saw the soldiers taking Lucy. He, Natsu and the others were threw outside the palace.

**Lucy: Eh! They captured me!**

**Serena: Stay still, Lucy! Natsu's coming to save you!**

**Lucy: I don't think so… Erza beat the crap out of him…**

**Serena: Hmm… Then Me and Diana will come to save you!**

**Lucy: Now I'm more worried…**

**Diana: Eh? Why!? You know I'm good at bettles!**

**Lucy: Say it when you're not drinking!**

**Diana (find a mug with beer in hand) :Ah! This? I really don't know how it come in my hand… Hehehe…**

**Lucy: Anyway… Minna… Please review!**


	29. Hell Palace

**Lucy: Hello everybody! I hope you are ok after the new year.**

**Wendy: Serena and Diana are not feeling very well right now, so we'll present you the new chapter.**

**Natsu: Starry doesn't own Fairy Tail and I'm sure she'll never do.**

**Gray: Hey! I wanted to say it!**

**Natsu: Shoo, shoo.**

**Erza: ( hit these two): Enjoy the chapter.**

**Chapter twenty-nine: Hell Palace**

"Hmm…" Lucy moaned when she was slowly getting conscious. "Where I am…?" she asked when she opened her eyes. She looked around the room and saw herself sitting on a bed.

"What is this place…?" She looked again and saw bars of iron.

"If they think they can put me in a prison and get away with it, they are so wrong…" She said and stood. Lucy walked toward the bars touching these. She focused her power towards it but nothing happened.

"What…? Why isn't it working?" She questioned herself and then observed a small bracelet on her left arm. "What is this thing? Wait! It's that the reason why I can't use magic!? Oh! Now they done it!" She said and began to shake the bars. After a while she stopped. Then she found the letter Hisui gave her. She opened it since she didn't had anything good to do either.

"Let's see… _It was the end of the first day of the Grand Magic Games. We, Fairy Tail, made a terrible showing… But little did we know that even more terrible events were already in motion. At the time, we were certain we would win. The last day was a violent battle. Do you remember, Lu-chan? Then, on July 7__th__… We lost to destiny. … died. … also died. And… and… My dear… also… I can't even put it in words, Lu-chan. Several days after the end of the Grand Magic Games… I wrote this down. I can't take this anymore. Someone help us. This is for you, my dear friend, Lucy Heartfilia. From Levy McGarden." _

Lucy was stunned. She read it again and again hoping to find something that didn't match. But it was useless. She began to cry at the thought that her dear family would die. She couldn't stand this thought.

"No, no, no… This can't be! This can't become true! I will not let this come true! That's right! I will stop it! I have to stop it! I have to… I have to…" She shouted while crying.

**At Fairy Tail**

"Let me go! I'm going to save her now!" A tied Natsu shouted.

"Shut up, Natsu! Our opponent is the king." Erza said while thinking.

"It would be too obvious if they would arrest all of us. After all, you are participants in the Games." Mira said.

"Still… we can't act rashly against the king but they can't treat citizens roughly too. They probably are using her as a hostage." Master said.

"Ahhh! Stop blabbering! Let's go save her!" Natsu said as he tore the rope. Master then hit him to the ground.

"This is no time to celebrate. I'm sure we all think the same. We can't attack them without considering the consequences. But here at Fairy Tail… we're not cowards either." Master said. Laxus and the others smirked.

**Later**

"Now! The teams are present!" The reporter announced.

"You've thought a lot 6th." Mavis said. She was sitting with the rest of Fairy Tail cheering the ones who were participating. The six people were Laxus, Gajeel, Erza, Elfman, Gray and Juvia.

"Lucy is a member of our family. We have to save her. In the end this was the only way. Two teams. We can't trust their words." Master said.

"Now the dice was cast… let's see what's next…" Mavis said.

**With Natsu**

"We'll do our best to save Lucy!" Wendy said determined. Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy, Lily, Happy and Charla were running towards the castle. They were the team that would save Lucy and bring her back.

"Now it's the perfect time. The last fight is about to start." Mira said. She was running along with the others.

"Luce! I'm coming!" Natsu shouted.

**At Arena**

"The battlefield will be the whole town of Crocus. The members of each team are already scattered. Every team will have a leader. When someone defeat the leader his or her team will gets 5 points."

"We have to win… not only to save Lucy…" Erza said.

"We have to make up for our guild for the last 7 years…" Laxus said. Everybody began to fight but…

"What's happening!? All the members of Fairy Tail are standing still with their eyes closed!" Even so, the others participants were fighting between them. Strangely they were avoiding Fairy Tail.

"The numbers are moving so fast! It's confusing! But… Fairy Tail still doesn't move!"

"What are you doing!? We have to save Lucy!" Master shouted.

"That's why… We must keep calm…" Mavis said. Master and some other members turned confused to her.

"In these 4 days I recorded the enemy's battle skills, magic, mental and action patters… I memorized them all. I simulated countless fights…" She said.

"!?" Levy was confused. "First, what do you…?" Romeo asked.

"I predicted the enemy's victories and movements… This is all my foretelling… I already told them the strategy. To lead our comrades to victory… I'll do this fight." She said determinate.

"Let's go!" Erza said and every member form the team went in other direction.

"Fairy Tail is moving!"

"You can't fool me… I'll take you all. Memory Make- On a Starry Night!" Rufus shouted. The most of team dodged it but because of Laxus's magic he took it safe.

"W-What!?" Rufus shouted.

"Now either Rufus will approach us or he will stay there waiting, but even if he do so, it will not be a hindrance for our strategy." Mavis said.

"I don't know what she's saying but I'm sure this strategy will lead us to victory!" Cana said.

Erza found Jenny as the First predicted. She took her and so Fairy Tail had it's first point. Gajeel found Ren and Eve while Hibiki run. Unfortunately Gray caught him. The First assigned everybody to it's own place and so Fairy Tail went on top again after what happened while they were waiting. Master looked in awe at the First and he remembered her nickname as The Fairy Tactician.

**With Lucy**

Lucy was sleeping on the bed from prison. She cried much and she got tired. Then she heard her name called. She looked and saw Natsu and the others on the other back of the bars. She was almost to go in tears when she saw them.

'They're alright! They're alright! Thanks good!' She thought.

"Natsu…" She said happy that she saw him.

"Shh… Stay back…" He told her and put his fists on the bars. They began to melt right away and Lucy was free. She hugged Natsu so tight that he almost went out of breath. He hugged her back happy that she was safe.

"I've brought a change of clothes." Mira said and handed it to her. Lucy began to change while Mira made sure Natsu doesn't peek.

"Now how to escape…" Charla said.

"It would be too nice to not be caught." Lily said.

"I can't use my magic still. I think that bracelet is blocking it." Lucy said.

"Let me see." Natsu said and took her hand. He burned it a little and it went off.

"Thank you." Lucy said. Suddenly the floor moved and they feel. It was too fast for Lucy or Exceeds to spread their wings and fly. They feel one after one in a dry place. There were monuments and many human bones.

"Where are we?" Natsu asked. "I don't have a good feeling about this." Wendy said and began to tremble.

"Welcome to Hell Palace." A voice said. It was familiar to Lucy but she couldn't get who's was. Then she saw her. The princess of this kingdom, Hisui.

"You feel perfectly in trap. Look around you. This is the city of death, Hell Palace. The last bit of freedom for criminals. However, no one ever got out of this place. You can rot there, thieves." She said and her image disappeared.

"Who's she?" Charla asked. Then they observed the death aura around Lucy. She was looking in ground and she clenched her fist.

"Hisui!" She screamed as a murderer in the whole palace. And I mean WHOLE.

'I'm sorry, Lucy…' Hisui thought as she heard her name. She was a bit afraid now but she still hoped that Lucy will understand why she send her there.

"Lucy… What's the meter?" Mirajane asked.

"When I put my hands on her she's so going to get it!" Lucy yelled.

"Do you know her?" Wendy asked.

"Oh? Yea. She's the princess Hisui E. Fiore. The princess of this country." Lucy said a bit calmed now.

"And how come you know her?" Lily asked.

"I used a little my rank as princess to have access at library here. I was looking for something. That's how I met her. But oh! She's going to get it when I'm getting out of this shit!" She said again.

"So… where are we again?" Natsu asked.

"She said Hell Palace, I think." Happy said. Lucy's eye widened.

"Hell Palace?" She asked to make sure.

* * *

In other place near the arena a certain person smirked.

"Soon… soon, my dear Lucy… You'll be mine…" he said.

**Mira: We're sorry, but Serena still isn't here.**

**Lisanna: She want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, following and favorite it. **

**Lucy: Wendy! Are you going somewhere?**

**Wendy: We're going at Diana's and Serena's place.**

**Natsu: I want to come too!**

**Gray: Me too!**

**Erza: Then let's go all. After all they're not staying at Fairy Hills.**

**Lucy: I have a feeling they will not like it. Oh, well. Hey! Wait for me! **


	30. Ready? Go!

**Serena: Hello! I want to thank everybody again! Thank you very much for supporting me!**

**Diana: We're really gratefull. Now Lucy...**

**Lucy: Hai, hai! Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail and will never do!**

**Chapter Thirty: Ready? Go!**

"I can't find any exit." Lucy said while landing and dispelling her angel wings.

"Me too!" Happy shouted.

"The ceiling is completely closed too." Charla said.

"By the way. Who went in my place?" Lucy asked.

"Elfman did. And Juvia went in my place." Natsu said.

"He wanted to come and save you at any cost!" Happy shouted. Both Lucy and Natsu blushed a little.

"Hey! There's a passage here." Wendy said.

"Really!? Let's go!" Mira said and went ahead. Everybody went too. "Hm? There's someone here…" Mirajane said as she went off the passage. It was Arcadios lying on ground.

"That guy…" Lily said.

"Was he thrown here like us?" Wendy said.

"Look! There's someone else here!" Charla said.

"An exceed?" Happy asked.

"This is! Lecter! Wake up!" Lucy said shaking him. He was just unconscious.

"Ah! It's you… What happened to Sting?" Lecter asked.

"You're asking me? Come on! Get up! We have to get out of here." Lucy said and stood.

"Wake up!" Natsu shouted at Arcadios. He opened his eyes and murmured something. "Run away…" They were confused. Why would he tell them to run away? Then a huge guy attacked them. Nobody was hit but when they looked on ground they saw traces of Acid. Another guy shouting Tai came and flew all of them.

"Who are they…?" Natsu asked. Roses grow and papers appeared and two girl materialized. At last a guy with two scythes appeared.

"it's an independent unit that supports the kingdom from shadows… The strongest executors of the kingdom… The Order Of The Hungry Wolves." Arcadios said. Lucy and Natsu began to laugh at them immediately.  
"How can them be a knight order!?" Natsu asked while trying to not laugh.

"Don't let their appearance deceive you… The magic they use… is created to kill people…" Arcadios said. Lucy stopped laughing finally.

"Ok… Then I'll make them show us the exit of this place…" Natsu said.

"Yes. It's a good opportunity to have them show the exit." Mira said.

"Happy, Charla, Lecter, Arcadios… Stay back, please." Lucy said. Natsu has it's fists in flames, Lily changed forms, Wendy and Mira had determinate looks and Lucy couldn't stop smirking.

"You plan to fight them!?" Arcadios asked shocked.

"You do not fear the order of the hungry wolves? Ignorant sinners… Go to hell already…" The scythes guy said.

"Big mouth you have there… Say… Were you ever in hell…?" Lucy said while equipping her Blood Scythe.

"Let's go, Cosmos." The paper girl said to the flower girl.

"Mine and Kamina's beautiful dance…" Cosmos said. Kamina took a piece of red paper and threw it at Natsu. It began to multiply itself. "Paper storm! Red Dance!" Kamina shouted and the attack went faster.

"I'll just burn that!" Natsu shouted and sent his fire to the paper. But the paper didn't burn. "Down!" Lucy shouted and dodged it with her scythe. It was hard to handle and that could be seen on Lucy's face.

"Red paper is the god of flames…It will not burn with your fire…" Kamina said. Lucy smirked at that word. "Power borrowing… Gate of the phoenix, Phoenix!" She chanted and from her scythe came the fire of Phoenix. It began to burn the paper.

"What!? It can't be!" Kamina shouted. Wendy took it as a chance and attacked. "Roar of the Sky Dragon!" It would hit Kamina if her comrade, Cosmos, wouldn't interfere. She sent one of her flowers to Wendy and it ate her.

"Wendy!" Natsu shouted. Then Mirajane in her Satan Soul: Sitri freed Wendy destroying the flower in process.

"Are you ok!?" Lucy shouted while trying to defend herself with her scythe from some of Cosmos's plants. Wendy nodded but then Lucy heard Natsu shouting to get down. She looked in back and saw more plants coming after her but she couldn't let these in front of her go. She prepared for the impact but Lily attacked the plants.

"Thank you, Lily!" She shouted. Lily smiled but again he was attacked by the acid guy.

"Paper Storm! Purple Dance!" Kamina shouted. "What!? I- I can't move!" Lucy shouted when she felt that she couldn't move. The others were the same.

"Purple Paper is the God of Binding." Kamina said and smirked. Cosmos made a big flower grow above them and they felt themselves being sucked by it.

"Magic to recover from abnormal conditions, Reze!" Wendy shouted and everybody could move again.

"I can move." Natsu said. "But what are you going to do with that!?" Happy shouted. Lucy and Natsu looked at each other and nodded. Then they looked towards the flower and shouted. "We'll destroy it!"

Everybody began to attack it and it exploded. Everybody was scattered in different places. Natsu rubbed his head as he get out of the demolish. "Hey!" He shouted but no one answered.

"It seems that because of the shock everyone ended in different places." A voice behind him said. Natsu turned and saw the scythe guy. "But my subordinates are skilled. No one will come back alive." He added. Natsu felt anger. "Who said that we are not skilled? And you know what? We always won…" Natsu said.

Wendy ended alone with Cosmos. Mira with Kamina and Lily with the acid guy. Lucy, Arcadios, Lecter, Happy and Charla were all at the same place against the Tai guy.

"Did we lose everyone else!?" Lucy asked.

"It seems so…" Charla said. "Let's search for them!" Happy said. Then he has been lifted up by something.

"I fished you!" The Tai guy said and lifter him more. "I'm not a fish!" Happy shouted. "You're right." The fish guy said and threw Happy in a ruin. "Who's that guy!?" Charla asked. "Executor Uosuke." He answered.

"That's such a pretty name…" Lucy said. "I'm sure we can beat this guy even without magic!" Happy shouted annoyed because he was thrown. "If you say so… I'll get angry…" Uosuke said. Lucy looked at him. "It's bad… it's said that when he execute someone, not even their bones are left…" Arcadios said.

"Fairy-san! Please beat him!" Lecter shouted.

Lucy shook her head. "Indeed… This guy have a huge amount of power inside him but…I will not let anyone hurt my friends… even if that means to unleash my devilish form…" She said and her hair began to grow… her tail appeared and… her wings spread. When she opened her eyes, they saw a murderer look in her red eyes. Lecter looked at her with eyes widened. But so did Arcadios.

While this time the others were already fighting… Every one of them had a harsh time but Fairy Tail never gives up!

"Tai, tai…" Uosuke said and the earth began to shake but not around Lucy. "Fly…" Lucy said to Happy, Lecter and Charla who flew holding Arcadios. Lucy was walking towards Uosuke. Everytime she made a step the earth began to shake less.

"Tai, tai?" Uosuke said. He was wondering why his magic didn't work. Lucy smirked. "Gravity magic will not work on me…" She said. Uosuke then attacked her friends. Lucy's eye widened when she saw them on the ground and Arcadios screaming in lava. She quickly punched Uosuke which made the magic stop and the lava went back. She punched him hard a few more times until she sent him in a wall destroying it in process.

She summoned Loke who went at Arcadios and took him. Lucy was surprised to see everybody else after a little time with their opponents beaten up at the same place. It seems Fairy Tail have something with the walls… Everybody destroyed a wall while sending these guys here.

"Now tell us the exit, or we're going to execute you." Natsu said in a crappy manner but with a weird smile on his face. They walked for a while and talked about what will happen.

"I think the exit it's in t-" Lucy said but suddenly her eyes widened. She run away from her friends. 'No! He can't be there, can he? But even if he is… I will beat him to death… I can't let that letter come true…' she thought as she came in front of a door. "Hey Luce! What are you doing!?" Natsu shouted as they came near her. Lucy ignored them and began to sniff the air.

"Get back." She told her friends. "Eh? Why?" Natsu asked. "Get back!" She yelled at them. They all went a little back and Lucy began to hit the door. Soon it cracked and when the dust cleared a hooded person stood in front of her. "Show me your face." Lucy demanded. The person didn't do anything. "Show me your face!" She yelled again. Instead of letting her hood down the person began to cry. When the hood feel everybody's eyes widened.

**Lucy: Now, now! Who is it!? I want to know.**

**Diana: No. You have to wait like the others to find out. Even thought I think some already know.**

**Serena: That's right. In a way, that person is now in room with us...**

**Lucy: Eh? Who is it? In this room are only Diana, me, you and... OMG! It's Happy 2!?**

**Diana: No way! Don't even joke about this thing! The planet would collapse with 2 Happys...**

**Happy: Serena! Diana's mean!**

**Serena: Hai, hai... Here's some fish for you...**

**Happy: Yey! Fish!**


	31. We won!

**Serena: Hello! I hope you will like it! In fact there aren't many chapter left too. So I hope you will read it to the very end...**

**Diana: Please do! And also read our other stories! Once we are done with this we will megin to update for these more.**

**Levy: I can't wait! Lucy still hasn't done her book so I'll read this!**

**Diana: You know that you actually are in it as a character, right?**

**Levy: Eh!? I didn't know! I was gone in so many missions with Shadow Gear... I should stay more at guild.**

**Serena: Andyway... can you please do the disclaimer? I'm sure you know how.**

**Levy: Ok! Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail! Is it good?**

**Chapter Thirty-one: We won!**

"Lucyyy!?" Everybody shouted. In front of them stood two Lucys. Lucy stood eyes widened looking at her 'clone' in front of her. "Another Lucy…" Mira said. "How can this be?" Wendy asked.

"I believe you already know about Eclipse, the gate that allows time-travelling." 'new' Lucy said. "You used Eclipse to…" Charla began still shocked. "I came from the future." She answered. Lucy didn't say anything until now. Suddenly her look changed to a more serious one.

"What happened?" She asked. "This country… will soon…" she menaged to say before fading away. "Fall…" Lucy continued as she already knew it. "She disapeared…" Lecter said. Lucy made a step forward. 'Now I know why Hisui get us here… And to think I was about to rip her throath.'

"Natsu… Come with me. Lecter too. Rest of you, please. Tell Master that I will be a little late." Lucy said and dragged Natsu after her with Lecter flying behind her.

"Hey! Where are we going!?" Natsu shouted. Lucy stopped and turned her face to him. "Natsu… he's here…" she said. Natsu had a confused face. "Who?" He asked. Lucy was pissed. "Zeref, you idiot!" She yelled in his ear.

Natsu's face changed. "Let's go then. But why did you take him with us?" he asked. "I need him to stop Sting from doing something which he would regret later. Sting is very affected about Lecter's disapearence. Lecter, what happened with you?" Lucy asked.

"Well, I defended Sting when Master scolded them. He was very furious and asked why a cat like me is wearing Sabertooth mark. He said he will make me perish and… from it I don't know. Is Sting alright?" He asked. Lucy nodded.

"Don't worry, Lecter. I'll take you to Sting in no time, but first… Can you help me with something?" Lucy said. Lecter was confused. "I want you to tell Sting to stop. If he unlock the power he is about to use… he will not be the same Sting anymore. Can you do this?" Lecter nodded scared that Sting could not be anymore Sting. "I'll do whatever I must for Sting to stay Sting!" He said. "Good. Now let's go! After this we will go to search him." Lucy said. "Yosh! I'm fired up!" Natsu shouted and everyone of them began to run to arena.

**With Fairy Tail**

"I hope they are alright…" Master said. Then he saw Mira, Happy and Lily coming. "Master! We're back!" Happy shouted. "Where are the others?" He asked. "There was some troubles on the way back. Wendy and Charla are at the sick bay healing one of the capitans." Mira said. "But Lucy? An Natsu too." "Lucy dragged Natsu with her somewhere. And there's one more thing you should know…" Mira said. "What it is?" Master asked.

"We met… well… we met another Lucy…" Mira said. "She said she came from the future." Lily said. "And she said something about this country collapsing…" Happy said. "This is rather troublesome… "Master said. "We better leave this to Lucy. She know what she's doing. We'll take action if she ask us to." Mavis said and went back to see the event.

The competition just truly began. Erza, Minerva and Kagura began to fight, Gray won against Rufus, Gajeel fought with Rogue, Laxus with Orga, Juvia and Chelia too and Elfman and a late Gray began to fight agains Jura and Lyon. The fairies never give up, do they? But what about Sting? Where is he? He isn't present in the battles. Where could he be?

**With Lucy**

"Dammit! This palace is like a maze! Where could we be?" Natsu asked. "Rufus would know where is the exit…" Lecter said. "Well, sorry but Rufus isn't here. It's just us…" Lucy said and looked again to see where they should go. Suddenly she found a trace.

"Natsu… Do you smell that?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded. "Let's go then!" He shouted and began to run. They took some time but they got to a part of the arena. Nobody could see them from there. "Sting…" Lecter wanted to shout. Lucy told him to wait and see. Laxus beat Orga and now he was helping with Jura. Lyon too was defeanted. Erza fought now with Minerva after what Kagura was defeated. Minerva let Miliana go but was caught by Juvia who beat already Chelia. Gajeel was almost done with Rogue too.

"Amazing! Every one member of Fairy Tail team is still fighting!" the reporter shouted. Then Erza beat Minerva. "Another tiger off! We now have Erza, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Juvia and Elfman from Fairy Tail! Sting and Rogue from Sabertooth! And Jura from Lamia Scale! Even so, we still can't find Sting!" Then a big explsion was heard. Everybody looked and saw Sting. He had an emotionless face and dragon scales began to show slowly on his skin. Around him were running free his power.

"Here he is…" Lucy said. "Sting…" Lecter said. "Wait… there's something off…" Lucy said. She looked around and it was too quiet. Suddenly her eyes widened. "What day is today!?" she asked. "It's 7th July…" Natsu said as he remembered this day as well. Lucy turned to arena. "He will be there soon." She said softly.

Gajeel beat Rogue finally. Jura too was defeated. All their eyes were now on Sting. He began to use Dragon Force again but this time it was more intense. "I will win this…" he whispered so softly so just the ones in Arena and the ones whit inhuman hearing could hear him. More power was unleashed. Every member of Fairy Tail team was near him now.

"Lecter… don't show until I say it to you. We'll jump from there. Natsu, Lecter. Hold on me. Let's go!" She said and jumped. The next thing everybody saw was her and Natsu between Sting and Fairies.

"What is going on!?" the reporter shouted. The crowd only cheered when they saw Lucy and Natsu. "Get off…" Sting said to her. "Why? Do you have something important to save? If it's that so... I will go away and let you finish your job. But say it…" She said to him. Everybody was confused now. Sting was mad now.

"Say it! Say it now! Did you lost something!? Is that why you unlocked the power of feeling, right? Say it! What did you lost?" Lucy asked again. "Lecter… I lost Lecter…" he whispered. "And what if he'll come back to you? Will you stop this power?" she asked. Sting looked shocked to her. "Why should I stop!? This is what I wished for! The power! Now I have it!" He shouted at her.

"But at what cost? Does it worth Lecter's life? Your life? It doesn't… can come now…" She said and from behind her leg stepped Lecter. The power around Sting disapeared and went to Lecter who too came at him. They hugged each other. "Fairy-san helped me… Let them win…" Lecter said. Sting nodded. He went to Lucy and thanked her.

"I surrender!" He anounced and went off the arena. "Fairy Tail is the winner! Fairy Tail won with the biggest amough of points! Fairy Tail is now number one stronger guild in Fiore!" the reporter shouted and everybody cheered. However there were some people who didn't look so happy. Lucy was one of them too. "Luce! We did it! We won!" natsu sad and hugged her. "Natsu… stay near me…" she said and then a roar was heard.

"It can't be!" Wendy shouted. "A dragon roar!" Juvia said. Lucy quikly looked at Hisui and she nodded. She knew what she meant. She gave an evecuation order for every non magical user. The soldier began to evecuate the civilians. "Lucy! What's going on!?" Master asked. Fairy Tail came down. She turned to them.

"Zeref came back…" She said sadly.

**Diana: So... did you like it?**

**Lucy: WTF!? Zeref is back!?**

**Natsu: When I put my hands on him...! Hey! Better you make me fight with him too! Lucy is always the one who win!**

**Serena: Of course! I would never left you out!**

**Gajeel: Starry! Better put me too in it! If Salamander do it I can too!**

**Serena: Hai, hai...**

**Gajeel: What was that?**

**Serena: N-Nothing!**

**Diana and Lucy: Anyway... R & R!**


	32. Slayer Magic

**Serena: Ok! Here's the next chapter! Thank you everybody who reviewed the last chapter! I was so happy when I read these!**

**Diana: We hope you'll like this chapter too**!

**Lucy: Now! Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail and will never do!**

**Natsu: Yep, that's right.**

**Gray: For once I agree with this idiot.**

**Natsu: Wanna go, ice princess!?**

**Erza: Am I seeing you two fighting?**

**Natsu and Gray: Aye Ma'am!**

**Serena: You're mean! Why do you always to be like this!?**

**Chapter thirty-two: Slayer Magic**

"What!? He's back!?" Gray shouted. Lucy nodded. "I need you to fight for me again. No… not for me… this time the whole world is in danger. Soon the portal to hell will open and the demons will come on Earthland. Hisui will try to hold them back from this kingdom but even I don't know if that will work." She said and looked at sky.

"Then we have to protect this world with all our might!" Wendy shouted. Erza nodded. "We will give you our assistance." Mavis said. Master nodded and everybody gave their approval. "Ok then. Listen. The demons can't be killed normally. If you want to get a rid of them you have to either burn them or drown them. Also they are weak at light." Lucy said. "Juvia will drown them. Juvia can do it!" Juvia shouted. Lucy smiled. "Thank you everybody. One more thing. Don't get in my way. Zeref is mine!" she said with determination. Everybody nodded.

Another roar was heard. This time it was closer. "A little more. Soon they'll be there. Is everybody ready?" Lucy said. Fairy Tail members nodded. "Please wait!" a voice shouted. Fairy Tail looked and saw Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus coming to them.

"Minna! What are you doing here?" Mira asked. "We can't let Fairy Tail to be in the middle of attention again, do we?" Lyon said. "We came to help!" Shelia said. "For Love we will fight too!" Sherry said with a smile. The Fairy Tail members smiled. They came to their aid. Now they were even stronger.

"Ok then! Don't let anyone get hurt. Remember! Light for weakening! Water and Fire for killing! And don't come near me…" Lucy said with an evil smile. Everybody nodded. Many went outside the arena while others stayed in. The clouds were rolling above Cronus. Another roar was heard and a big wind came on arena nearly to blow everybody out of it. "He's here! Celestial Feathered Shield!" Lucy shouted and everybody was safe. The dust cleared and revealed Zeref and Acnologia in front of Lucy.

"Lucy…" Zeref said. Acnologia roared again. "You came… So you do have a death wish…" Lucy said. Zeref smirked. "You still think you can defeat me? You're the same as always…" he said. "You're wrong!" Lucy said smiling. "I am not the same, Zeref… I am stronger now… And you can't keep with me…" She said. "You could have Angel powers now but don't think that could defeat me…" he said. "I wasn't talking about this. That's right. I have Angel Powers now but that doesn't mean I'm stronger. I'm stronger now because I have friends on my side. I know they'll be there whenever I need them. This is my family! I can count on it anytime! And I'll show you! The power of feelings they give to me! I'll show you every bit of it! Celestial Cannon!" She said and the twelve Ecliptic keys appeared in a circle whit her hand in middle. Light formed and shot to Zeref. The others were already fighting against the demons.

Zeref dodged it and came in back of Lucy. She sensed him and tried to hit him. He dodged it too. Zeref hit her in stomach and made her jump a few meters in back. She quickly showed her angel wings and jumped to him. She hit him with her fist but the black magic made her get back. "Black Night!" he said and darkness surrounded her. "Run Ray!" she said and light came to her aid. The darkness around her disappeared and the light made it's way to Zeref. "Don't take me so easy!" Lucy shouted. "Blood Scythe!" she chanted and the scythe appeared in her hand. She made her way thought the light and tried to hit him. She did it a couple of times before she felt that her light is weakening. 'If I use both angel and devil magic at the same time the light will weaken more! I have to think at something!' she thought and then remembered something from a book.

"I hope this will work!" she said and took some blood from a wound. She drawn on each of her palm a sun and a moon. "Please! Light Scepter! Come to my aid!" She shouted and from her hands a bright light shined. She separated her hands and a white scepter materialized. "Sacred Arm of Heaven! Guide me and help me crush the darkness!" The scepter shined more and the light went towards Zeref. He screamed once but then Lucy felt the scepter fading away. The light too was making it's way back to Lucy. "What!? No!" She shouted. " That scepter is for Angel fullbloods. Unfortunately you have devil blood in your veins. Although I must admit that was a very good idea. But even so you can't win against me since I'm immortal." Zeref said.

'That's right… Even if I try so hard… His immortality will not allow him to die… What can I do!? Wait! Grr… That's the only solution! I have to try! But first I have to get to door! How!?' she thought. She looked around her to see something she could use. Then they came. Jellal, Meredy and Ultear appeared between her and Zeref. "Go…" Meredy who the closer to Lucy whispered. They knew of her plan! Even so they wouldn't be a match for Zeref. And they knew it already. They knew they will die. Even so they sacrificed themselves for her. "Thank you…" Lucy whispered before running away. Meredy, Ultear and Jellal were ready to battle now.

"I must hurry! After he finish with them he will come after me! Dammit! I had to leave them!" Lucy said while running. She headed towards the castle when she saw Natsu and Wendy fighting with some demons on a corridor. "Angel Beam!" Lucy shouted and shot to demons. Natsu and Wendy turned and saw her. "Luce! What's the matter!? Where is Zeref!?" Natsu shouted and both came near her. Lucy shacked her head. "Jellal… Ultear… Meredy…" she said while she felt tears rolling on her face. "No way…" Wendy said shocked. "Natsu! We found Lucy!" Happy shouted while coming to them. Charla and Lily were with him. "What!? So it was the other Lucy?" Charla asked when she saw Lucy. Then the future Lucy appeared by corner. She headed towards Lucy. "Hurry! You need to hurry! Zeref is coming! I'll hold him for a while but you have to go! The key for defeating him is Slayer Magic. You need to gather much Slayer Magicl and take it in past! Now go! And Hurry!" she shouted then run away on the path where Lucy came.

"Slayer Magic… I got it! You are coming with me!" Lucy said and took Wendy and Natsu by hands. The Exceeds were following them. "Luce! Where are we going!?" Natsu asked. "We need to find Hibiki or Warren." She said. "Why!?" Wendy asked. "We need to gather Slayer Magic, right? I'm going to use their telepathy to launch a message to everyone who's fighting in Cronus. I'm going to take everybody with Slayer Magic in past." She said. "Why?" Happy asked. "I got it now! Zeref once said about Natsu that he isn't prepared yet! He knew Natsu could kill him because that happened once! I think Natsu was about to kill Zeref in the past. The universe was already settled. Still… something is off… Why didn't he mention anything about me? He already knew!" she said.

Soon they found the Trimens fighting with some demons. They helped them and got a rid of demons for a while. "Lucy… what happened with Zeref?" Hibiki asked. "He's chasing us… I need you to help me. I have to use telepathy to send a message to everybody who's fighting. Can you do it?" Lucy asked. "I can. But wouldn't Zeref hear it? I mean he has that magic…" he said. "Don't worry. I'll use my angel magic to nullify his so he will not hear anything. Now let's do it!" she said. "Right!" He said and activated his magic.

_"Does everybody hear me?" Hibiki asked._

_"Hibiki? You are using telepathy?" Erza asked._

_"Wrong moment! What do you need?" Gray asked while he could be heard patting hard._

_"It's me everybody! I need to tell you something very important! I'm going to go to past!" Lucy said._

_"What? You can't! God knows what could happen!" Macao said._

_"It's the only way! Now please listen me! I need everybody who use Slayer Magic to come at palace now!" Lucy said._

_"Why do you need us, blondie?" Sting asked._

_"The key to defeat Zeref is Slayer Magic. If we can hit him with that before he became immortal we might do it." Lucy said._

_"Please come everybody! This is our only chance!" Wendy said._

_"I'll be there." Laxus said._

_"Me too!" Chelia said._

_"We'll come too." Rogue said._

_"Alright… I'm in." Orga said. _

_"Wait for me too bunny-girl! I want to be the one who kick that bastard ass!" Gajeel said._

_"No way! That will be me!" Natsu shouted._

_"We're coming too!" some other guys said._

_"Thank you everybody! This is our only chance! Let's do it!" Lucy said._

Lucy and the others went to palace to wait for the others. If this plan is failing the world itself will be in danger… This plan must succed!

**Diana: Hope you liked it!**

**Lucy: Who were the other guys?**

**Serena: Well... one of them is Misaki, a shadow Demon Slayer. And the rest are... well...**

**Diana: That's what we wanted to ask everybody. We need some of your Oc's. Let's say one more Demon Slayer and two Fairy Slayer. Also if you could send us a Phoenix Slayer it would be awersome!**

**Serena: Please do! And also please sent us your opinion about this chapter! I really want to know what you think!**

**Erza: Ok then... minna... please R & R!**


	33. Eclipse

**Lucy: Wah! It was about the time you'd write again!**

**Serena: Gomen, gomen! You know… school has began already!**

**Levy: And what? This is not an excuse to not write. And school isn't so hard. It's really easy.**

**Diana: You should at least talk with someone looking at him not while reading a book!**

**Levy: No way! This book is so interesting!**

**Lucy: Eh! Let me see! Let me see! You're right! This sound so good! Good! I know what I'll write tonight!**

**Serena: I thought we were talking about my chapter…**

**Lucy: Gomen! And remember everybody! Sere doesn't own Fairy Tail and will never do!**

**Natsu: Luce! Let's go on a job!**

**Serena and Diana: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter thirty-three: Eclipse.**

Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, Charla and Happy were heading too towards the palace. Many mages were fighting against the demons. Lucy wanted to fight too but now their top priority was to reach the palace. Suddenly two girls jumped on a roof. There was a small girl looking not more than 9. She had light blond hair tied into two small pigtails which reached her chest. She wore an icy blue yukata long to her knees with golden frills and icy blue birds print, a pair of socks a little below her knees, a pair of golden shoes and a barrette in her hair with a star-like blue bird on it. She was running ahead with the hand of the other girl. She had like 16 years, waist-long purple violet hair with some of it in a long skinny ponytail. Her eyes were dark emerald and they were shining bright. She was wearing a purple yukata with black frills and black butterfly print. She was also wearing black knee-high stockings and platform purple boots. In her hair was a small barrette with a purple crescent moon and black butterflies flying to it. They were running towards the palace too it seems. The little one dragged the older girl after her while she was defending them from the demons.

"Hey! Are you two going to palace!?" Natsu asked. All of them were running and Lucy saw the little girl nodding her head while still running. Lucy shouted the demons around them and she jumped on the roof they were. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you. I am the one who requested this. What are your names?" she asked. "I'm Luna Nightshade and this is my sister, Stella Nightshade. I am a Moon Phoenix Slayer while she's the Star Fairy Slayer." The elder one said very calm. Stella hid her face in her sister's yukata. "She's shy around new people." Luna said. Lucy nodded. "These are Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvel, Happy and Charla. We'll better go now. Time is running up." Lucy said and jumped back to Natsu. Luna and Stella did the same. Luna was a very calm person after all.

They run to palace where they saw some other people waiting while they attacked some demons who came for them. There were Sting, Rogue, Orga, Frosh, Lecter and another girl. The girl had red hair with black highlights long to her hip. She wore a black and red Lolita dress with a big red bow at back. She also had red knee-high socks and a pair of black sandals. Also she had a bracelet with a star and a sword on her left hip. She smiled when she was fighting the demons. Luna and Stella weakened the demons and Natsu burned them.

"Hey, blondie… It was about the time for you to show. Who are these?" Sting asked and pointed to Luna and Stella. "Luna and Stella Nightshade. The Moon Phoenix Slayer and the Star Fairy Slayer." Luna said. "And you?" Lucy asked the girl. "Misaki Darklight… Shadow Demon Slayer." She said. "I didn't know the demons taught humans their magic… Who was your teacher?" Lucy asked. "His name was Zalmon…" Misaki said sad. "I heard of him but I never met him. I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Let's do our best from now!" Lucy said and gave her hand. Misaki shook it bored. She wanted to fight a little more.

"Where is metal head… We have to go!" Natsu shouted. "Laxus too…" Lucy said annoyed. Zeref could come after them in any second and they are not ready! "Chelia-chan is late too…" Wendy said. Everybody was doing something to make time pass faster. Luna and Stella were talking. Well just Luna. It seem that Stella like to use sign language instead of speaking. Rogue, Frosh, Sting and Lecter were hanging together too, Misaki was playing with shadows, Natsu, Wendy, Charla and Happy were waiting for something too while Lucy was looking around. "Wendy!" a girl voice shouted. Chelia and Laxus were coming to them. "What took you that long!? We have to leave!" Lucy shouted at them when they reached the gate. "We found each other on the roar and we had some trouble with the demons." Chelia said.

"Are we leaving?" Natsu asked very bored. Everybody looked and waited for Lucy to reply. She looked very annoyed. "Ah! Let's go already! We don't have all the day to wait for them!" Lucy shouted and began to walk towards the castle door. Then she heard something from her back. "I hope you weren't planning to leave without us, right bunny-girl?" Gajeel said. He, Lily and two other girls were with him. One had shoulder-long brown hair and light blue eyes. Some of her hair was tied in a small tail on her left with a white ribbon. She looked around 17 and she wore a light blue bikini top, a white short skirt, white sandals tied with ribbons and a white pearls bracelet. The other one had free hip-long light blue hair and light blue colored eyes. She wore a white dress with some blue snowflakes print and blue sandals tied with ribbons. She was around 16. Both had a bright aura looked very innocent.

"Actually yes. We were planning to leave." Lucy said and smirked. Everybody stood up. "Are you two coming with us? I'm Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you." Lucy said. "I'm Edlen Kolora! The Water Wolf Slayer! And this is my partner! Ciel Kolora! Also my sister and the Ice Fairy Slayer!" the brown haired one said. "Another Fairy Slayer…?" Stella asked a little surprised. She talked after all. Ciel nodded. "Yes! I am the Ice Fairy Slayer." Ciel said and smiled. "Well… good to have you in team! Let's met each other later. Now we are in hurry." Lucy said. "Something evil is coming this way…" Misaki said. Lucy looked as well as everybody else in the direction Misaki pointed. "Is Zeref." Lucy said. "Is he chasing you?" Edlen asked. "More likely he wants to conquer the world…" Lucy said. "We should really go now… I don't think we can handle him now…" Luna said. Everybody nodded.

Everybody followed Lucy. They were walking in the halls of the palace. Natsu, Gajeel, Happy, Lily, Charle and Wendy recognized the place because this is where Arcadios lead them after going in dragon's graveyard. They reached the room of Eclipse door. Hisui was waiting for Lucy near it. "Lucy!" Hisui went and hugged her. "I thought you'll not make it… Who are these people?" she asked. "They are all Slayers… The Slayer Magic is the one who can destroy Zeref. Hisui… I'm going to open that gate…" Lucy said determinate. Hisui smiled and nodded. "Then let's prepare." She said.

Everybody who would go to past was now in front of gate. Lucy took the middle position while the others were at her right and her left. "I don't know what will happen from now on. Please be careful… And come back…" Hisui said. She stood a little away from the door. Lucy nodded. "What should I do now?" she asked. "You are the only celestial mage that exist in this time. You have every one of the Ecliptic Keys. Open the gate with the twelve keys and the gateway that changes the word will open." Hisui said. "So I have to use my keys? Piece of cake!" Lucy said and summoned the golden keys before her. It was hard because the door was already begin to suck her magic. "Do it!" Hisui asked. Lucy threw the keys each in their place and a golden light came from the middle sun. The palace began to shake and slowly it was destroying.

"Zeref is coming… Catch your hands and step forward!" Lucy told everybody except Hisui. Lucy knew exactly what to do somehow. They did like they were told and looked at Lucy. Her body began to shine golden too. Her eyes became lifeless and her hair began to float slowly. "Luce!? What's the metter!?" Natsu shouted. She didn't answer. Instead she began to sing something in an ancient language. Charla's eyes widened. She knew exactly what happened. The moon down of the middle sun began to move around it. "Luce!" Natsu shouted as they begun to fade away. Lucy and the others were absorbed by it at a short time after it.

**Serena: Now I want to present a larger description of these Oc. I want to thank the ones who send me their Oc. Thank you very much! You helped me a lot! Thank you sereneskydragonslayer and Mirajane S and Erza S! Thank you! Now…**

**Name: Luna Nightshade (Luna-chan from Mirajane S and Erza S!)  
Age: 16  
Guild Crest: like Lisanna in black  
Magic: She is a Moon Phoenix Slayer, and she specializes in offense and defense but her weakness is her speed.  
Appearance: Waist-long purple violet hair, some of her hair is up on a long skinny ponytail. Her eyes are a dark emerald color that shines brightly. She wears a purple yukata with black frills and black butterfly design, it comes mid-calf. She has black knee-high stockings and platform purple boots. She also wears a small barrette in her hair that has a purple crescent moon and black butterflies flying towards the moon.  
Personality: She is very mature and calm. At first glance, you would say she's very naive, but she's anything but that! If anyone touches her hair, she goes super psycho bitchy mode.**

**Name: Stella Nightshade (Lyra-chan from Mirajane S and Erza S!)  
Age: 9  
Guild Crest: on her neck in gold  
Magic: Star Fairy Slaying she specializes in speed and offense but is lacking in defense.  
Appearance: Light blond hair that is tied into two small pigtails that reach her chest. She wears an icy blue yukata with gold frills and icy blue birds design, it comes to her knees. She wears a pair of socks that come just a little below her knees that are white with icy blue frills with small gold shoes. She wears a barrette that has a blue bird that looks like is going towards a star.  
Personality: She is very shy around people who she doesn't know. She loves her guild-mates and her sister more than anything. She likes to communicate using sign language instead of speaking, she only talk when she needs to.**

**Name: Misaki Darklight (That's mine! Yey!)  
Age: 17  
Guild crest: like Lisanna but in purple  
Magic: Shadow Demon Slayer magic  
Arms: A sword on her left hip which allow her to bound and stop people shadows when it's light.  
****Spells: Basic Spells. Shadow Demon's Roar (like Wendy's but made of shadows.)****  
Shadow Demon's Claw (Used to poison the opponent)  
Shadow Demon's Whip (make a black whip which she use rare)  
Shadow Demon's Wings (created shadow devil-like wings on her back but they take a lot of magical power)  
Shadow Demon's Tail attack (create her a tail which she use to hit something)  
Advanced Spells: Shadow Demon's Shadow Sword (transform her sword in one of shadows and this can poison when hit someone)  
Shadow Demon's Exploding Circle (create a magic circle under her opponent when she catch him by shadow and soon it explodes while sucking slowly his magical power)****  
Appearance: Red hair whit black highlights long until her hip. Black eyes. Usually she's wearing a black and red lolita dress with black sandals and a pair of red socks that reach a little about her knees. She's wearing a bracelet with a satanic star given by her teacher who disappeared.  
Personality: Usually she don't really care if there isn't a fight. She like to fight and use her magic very much because it shows her that her teacher hasn't disappeared totally. When she's fighting she put all her heart in it wanting to win every match. She's smart but she don't like to read. She likes to train every time she's free.**

**Name: Edlen Kolora (mine too!)  
Age:17  
Guild Crest: Right hip on light blue  
Magic: Water Wolf Slayer  
Appearance: Shoulder long brown hair and light blue eyes. She wears a light blue bikini top and a white short skirt. White sandals tied with ribbons and a pearl white bracelet. She have some of her hair tied in her left with a white ribbon.  
Personality: She's very cheerful and always have a smile on her face. She's the type of person who can make you smile even in bad times like the end of the world. She love her guild mates and her partner.**

**Name: Ciel Kolora (serenaskydragonslayer!)  
Age: 16  
Guild Crest:sky blue on her hand  
Magic: Ice Fairy Slayer  
Appearance: Hip long light blue hair free with light blue eyes.  
Spells: ice fairy's uproar (like wendy's roar but more of a water vortex)  
ice fairy's slash (a claw, drains the oppenenents energy)  
ice fairy's wing  
ce fairy's glaze (ice version of sky dragon's talon)  
ice fairy's permafrost (freezes anything she touches)  
ice fairy's sabre (sort of like erza's heaven wheel's armor attack with a bunch of swords but this time with ice)  
Advanced techniques: Frozen light: Arctic Volcano (a person is trapped in a volcano and they are blasted by the ice inside just like a volcano.  
Frozen light: hailing judgement (the sky starts to hail, when the hail lands, it explodes, so its sorta like a bunch of explosions)  
Personality: Ciel is very cheerful and bright. She always looks on the positive side. Of course, when she's angry, she's as cold and mean as ice but thats not common...Dislikes fighting but will fight when angered.**

**Diana (coming in apartment): Sere! Let's go now!**

**Serena: Eh? Where should we go? I just presented the Oc's.**

**Diana: Really!? You did this without me!? Anyway! Team Natsu is gone on a mission! That means Erza is gone too! Let's go take a job now! She will not babysit us anymore now! Yey!**

**Serena: Seriously!? What do you wait for then!? (running to guild)**

**Diana: Wait for me! R & R, everybody! Serena! (run after her)**


	34. Universe Queen

**Serena: Hello everybody! New chapter here! And it's longer!**

**Diana: She stayed very much to do this…**

**Lucy: Well… At least she did it. So? How was your mission? I heard you went on a dangerous one this time while Mira wasn't looking. Erza is very mad for you at this. She was looking for you.**

**Diana and Serena (looked one at the other then at Lucy): Why didn't you tell us earlier!? (running to the door)**

**Erza:( standing in our way): Were you two going somewhere…?**

**Diana and Serena: (crying) We're sorry!**

**Lucy: Enjoy the chapter please! And don't forgot! Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter thirty-fourth: Universe Queen**

**Lucy's POV**

'I feel my body so weak… It's like all my magic energy was drained out…' I opened slowly my eyes. Everything around me was black. But somehow I shined. I was the only source of light in that place. Where was this anyway? What happened with everybody?

'Where I am? Where is everybody? What happened exactly?' that was all I could think at right now. All these questions were running in my head but nobody answered them. Suddenly I heard something from my back. I looked and saw something mirror-like. Natsu and the others were in it. A tear fell on my cheek. I looked at them. Everybody looked so confused. Natsu shouted my name again and again. I tried to speak to him but he couldn't hear me. Where was I? Where are they?

Then I remembered. I remembered everything what happened a little while ago. Eclipse, the keys, Zeref, Hisui, everybody… I remembered all of them. Right now I realized where I was. I was blocked in time. I was blocked inside Eclipse. What could I do now? What should I do!?

**Normal POV**

She watched them in that place. Everybody was confused. The little Stella realized what happened and told her sister with the hand signs the whole story. Everybody listened then from Luna. It made sense finally. They were in past. But where was Lucy? Nobody could figure it. The missing piece was Lucy…

They walked and walked and Natsu still shouted for her. She felt so lonely there. But she was relieved that they were safe. They had made it to the past but what was she supposed to do there? Would she just stay here and watch them fighting Zeref? She wouldn't allow it. She will get out of that place and help them fight.

Again and again she tried to get out but nothing happened. She felt more weak then she was before. Then another mirror came near the other. It showed Erza and Gray fighting. They were very hurt and they couldn't take it anymore. She touched it and thought at Master. The image changed and showed him. He too was fighting. She began to get used to that place already. She thought at another mirror and another. She thought at Levy and Shadow Gear and the Lucy from the future and Zeref. They were fighting too. Future Lucy was almost done. Zeref would win again. Jet, Droy and Wendy hid because they were out of magical power. Levy had wound over her face and body and she was crying.

Hey family was in a very big pinch and she couldn't do anything from that place. She made another two mirrors and thought at the past Zeref. Natsu and the others were heading towards him. She hoped he wouldn't be so powerful as he was in future now. She knew she had to do something about that. The other mirror was changing it's image always. Lucy was surrounded by mirrors now. She saw every one of them fighting. They were doing their best to protect everybody. She looked at all these images but her thought went at a certain one. At Natsu's.

She didn't know why but every time she saw him she felt something in her chest. Every time he held her hand her heart would skip a beat. Every time they would spend time she felt just happiness. When she first joint Fairy Tail she wanted to use them to protect herself. She didn't know the mean of a family. The thing changed as long as she stayed there. She learned to smile with them… she learned to laugh with them… She learned what a family meant with them. They are the ones who changed her life. She wanted to protect them forever. Forever and always. But how? Did she held the power she needed for that?

The fight between Slayer Team and Zeref began. Even so Zeref was very strong. Everybody attacked him at the same time but he barely got a scratch. Even so they were trying. Every one of them was trying. They tried because they knew what was at stake. They fought for the sake of their world. And for this they fought with all their might.

"Dance of the Moonlit Maiden!" Luna shouted to Zeref and moonlight fire-like sprung from her body towards Zeref. He wasn't hit anyway. "Frozen Light: Hailing Judgement!" Ciel shouted and from the sky begun to hail and exploded when touched the ground. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Misaki shouted and shadows headed towards Zeref. "Tsunami's Waves of Holy Water!" Edlen shouted and from ground sprung water and headed to Zeref. "Fairy's Star Dust!" Stella attacked. "White Dragon's Holy Breath!" Sting attacked. "Shadow Dragon's Roar!" Rogue shouted too. "Black Lighting Sphere!" Orga said. "Sky God's Boreas!" Chelia shouted too. "Sky Dragon's Roar!" Wendy shouted. "Iron Dragon's Roar!" Gajeel attacked. "Lighting Eruption!" Laxus attacked. "Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu attacked too. The dust cleared and revealed Zeref just a little hurt.

Lucy was watching them try to beat him but no use. Even with the feelings they had right now in their heart they needed more. They needed a boost of power to win this battle. A battle… no… this is a war… a war where the whole world is at stake. This must be won. Without her knowing her angel wings spread around her. But this time something was different. They were bigger this time and her whole body began to glow with brilliant radiance. Her pure feelings in her heart were giving this radiance. If until now she was weakening from Eclipse and it seems to suck her power slowly now she was the one who took power from Eclipse. She was going to help everybody… She was going to defeat Zeref…

They were fighting against Zeref and were almost beaten when they felt something boosting their power. It was weird but it felt so pure they couldn't help not to feel happy. But they were in the middle of the fight now. And they had to win at any cost. Then they began to hear an angelic voice. She was talking in their head now. 'Go now… I'm here giving you my power… Go and defend him now…' she said. It was Lucy's voice. The power of her heart allowed her to talk to them. Now they were even more fired to win. They knew Lucy was helping them from behind. They would win this without any trouble now.

"You heard her everybody… Let's do this!" Natsu shouted. Everybody nodded and attacked.

"Shadow Demon's Exploding Circle!" Misaki shouted.

"Frozen Water Glaze!" Ciel and Edlen attacked Zeref too.

"Shining Night Sky Brilliance!" Luna and Stella shouted and attacked.

"Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!" Chelia shouted. "Scattering Light: Sky Drill!" Wendy attacked.

"Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" Sting and Rogue went too. "120mm Black Lighting Canon!" Orga attacked. "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" Gajeel attacked.

"Shadow Demon's Exploding Circle!" Misaki shouted.

"Frozen Water Glaze!" Ciel and Edlen attacked Zeref too.

"Shining Night Sky Brilliance!" Luna and Stella shouted and attacked.

"Heavenly Gathering of Clouds!" Chelia shouted. "Scattering Light: Sky Drill!" Wendy attacked.

"Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!" Sting and Rogue went too. "120mm Black Lighting Canon!" Orga attacked. "Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!" Gajeel attacked.

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu attacked towards his enemy. He felt Lucy with him. And Lucy felt with him. "Go!" She shouted from Eclipse and the golden light went thought the mirrors. The twelve Ecliptic keys appeared and surrounded her. Every one of them was shining. Her hair began to grow and she began to glow more and more. The mirrors began to crack and before the one with Natsu destroyed she saw Zeref defeated and a portal opened before them sending them somewhere else. That was the last time she saw Natsu in days. That light made her lost conscious and she hasn't woke from it in days.

She slowly began to come back. Her eyes opened little by little. Again, she wondered where she was. Her body didn't felt anything. It was still a happy feeling inside her which told her that everything will be alright. She looked around her and saw that she was flowing in the middle of nowhere. She was wearing a simple knee-long white dress without back. Her hair was still long and her feet were bare. The place was a dark blue and black and had star-like things everywhere. She looked better and saw they were keys. Each had it's own design but she recognized her loyal Leo. She took it and opened his door. When he saw her he hugged her like no tomorrow.

"Loke… I can't… breath!..." she managed to say and Loke let her. She was happy too to see him. "I'm sorry princess. It's just that I'm very happy to see you again." He said. She couldn't help but smile. "So? Where is this place? Am I dead or something?" she asked. Loke shacked his head. "You're not dead, princess. But this place is in the middle of nowhere. There are just keys." He said. "Keys?" she asked. "You brought all these there. Let me show you something." He said and took her hand. They floated to a very bright blue key. "Open it." Loke said. Lucy did as she was told and opened it. When the gate opened her eyes widened in recognition.

"Oi! Mustache-Man! Long time no see!" Lucy shouted at him. Loke sweat dropped. She was always calling him like this. "Lucy… old friend… I see you're alright after all…" he said and smiled. Lucy nodded. "So what's up now?" she asked. He smirked and then six other keys, all shining brightly came near him. Lucy's eyes widened when she saw the keys changing forms. Before her appeared a silver and golden dragon, a bright red and dark blue phoenix, a small Fairy in green dress, a man in a white greek robe with many gold on him. He had long gray beard and gray hair. A golden furry wolf with orange eyes and a young man with long black shinny hair and black eyes dressed in a black and dark blue robe. "Father…" Lucy said scared when she saw the man in black clothes. But she was surprised when she saw him hugging her. Her father never hugged her before and she was more than sure he would never.

"Lucy, my dear child! You're alright!" He said happy. Lucy confused hugged him back. He then went back near the others. Lucy was more in shock to be hugged by her father than having in front of her a dragon, a wolf, a phoenix, a wolf, a fairy and an old man. The spirit king laughed and the others went in too. Everybody except Lucy was laughing. Then Lucy coughed. "Care to explain me who are you and what's happening?" she asked. They stopped from laughing and looked happy at her.

"My name is Cosima. I am the universe dragon and the queen of dragon realm." The dragon said. She had a very beautiful voice. "I am Feng. The queen of phoenixes and the blue fire phoenix." The next one said. She was very friendly after all. "Raoul. The king of wolf kind and the star wolf." The wolf said. So he was a boy… "My name is Shaylee. I am the queen of Fairies and the Fairy of nature. Nice to meet you Lucy-san." The fairy said and made a reverence. "I am Zeus. The father of gods and I came from your kingdom, my princess." The old mad said and bowed. "And I think you know your father." The Spirit King said. Lucy nodded. "I don't really know what to think about all of these. Care to explain? First… why are you all in the middle of nowhere?" Lucy asked.

"You are the one who called for us. We have come to help you." Shaylee said and smiled while floating in air. "I did?" Lucy asked more herself. Cosima nodded. "Even now, you are trapped in time. You didn't know but using the powers of a ruler in Eclipse space called all of us here." She said. "Then… What happened with my friends!?" Lucy said very worried. Fend giggled. "Your pure heart reorganized the universe after your wishes.. Everything is alright now. Everybody forgot everything for now. We are a few of the ones who remember what truly happened. But somehow you weren't able to get back in your time frame. Now you are trapped here. We have come to help you." She said. "How could you help me? And why would you?" Lucy asked. The ones in front of her changed looks and bowed in front of her. Lucy was shocked and she didn't know what happened. "We have come to the aid of the Universe Queen, Lucy Heartfilia. Our kingdoms are pledging his alliance to yourself." Raoul said. "Universe Queen… Me!?" Lucy shouted shocked.

They nodded and looked at her face. "Your heart gave you the power of the universe ruler. You can do anything you want with our help. We have to obey you as the true heir of the Universe seed. So? What do you wish for, my queen?" Shaylee asked and smiled. Lucy looked shocked at her. "First… could you stand please? I feel very awkward like this." She said and they stood up. "Could you explain this again?" she asked. Cosima giggled. "Let me handle this. Look. When you were trapped in Eclipse space you looked at everything what was happening in more time frames. You were so worried for your friends and you wanted so much to help them that the universe seed gave you it's power and you became the Universe Queen. You had already the power of two kingdoms from your heritage and you had celestial magic too. You are a very powerful being and now you're are Universe Queen too. We have come to your aid and to pledge our alliance to Your Majesty." She said.

"Your Majesty…?" Lucy said. "So? What do you want? Do you want to stay in this place forever or…" Raoul said. "Or!?" Lucy asked thinking at a possibility to see her Natsu again. "Or you could do something to get out of here." He said. "Like what?" Lucy asked. "Lucy, my dear… Unfortunately you can't get out of here, but if there is an entry of course there is an exit too." Her father, Teivel, said. "What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "Are you saying that I could get out of this place?" she said. The spirit King nodded. "You could create a new world. That would become your main kingdom and you could get out. Of course, we will help you but you have to say it. Do you want to do it?" Lucy thought for a moment and then she looked at them with determination in her eyes. "Let's do it!" She said and then every other key from that place summoned a creature. At least she found a way to get back at Fairy Tail…

**Levy: Did you like it, everybody? I sure did!**

**Lucy: We're sorry but Diana and Serena aren't here. Erza sent them in bed for at least three days.**

**Levy: Lucky Wendy went to them. They should be fine by tomorrow.**

**Natsu: Man! She really did it this time!**

**Gray: I feel sorry for them right now. Erza's a demon itself.**

**Erza: Did you two say something? (glare at them)**

**Natsu and Gray( hugging each other): Nothing Ma'am!**

**Levy: Well! R & R, everybody! We're waiting for your opinions! I'll go later and tell them to Serena and Diana! Bye bye!**


	35. Sitara, the Morning Star

**Serena: Ouch! My fingers are hurting!**

**Diana: That's what you get from writing after Erza's beat up… (laying on a bed)**

**Serena: It's not fair! I have to write! And after all you came with the idea to go on that mission!**

**Diana: Are you blaming me!? I think you were to one who keep saying to go on a mission! You are at fault here!**

**Serena: No way! You are! You keep eating all you find in this house! Don't you know you have to pay for food!?**

**Diana: So you're saying that I eat as a pig!? What's next!? Will you say that I'm fat!?**

**Serena (smirking): Not that you're not…**

**Diana: Why you!**

**Wendy: Eto… Minna! Remember that Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy the chapter please!**

**Chapter thirty-five: Sitara, the Morning Star**

Every key transformed in a creature. There were phoenixes, wolves, fairies, celestial spirits, angels, demons, gods, devils and dragons. Everyone was different. Some were younger and some older. Some were bigger and some smaller. Everyone had it's own way of be. Her spirits came and hugged her. They were relieved she was unhurt. She smiled and hugged her back. "So how do we begin?" Lucy asked. "We should create a stabile plane. What you see right now isn't really a world. It's just the beginning." Feng said. "And how do we do this?" Lucy asked back. "You'll do this. You are the only one able to create something that big. At this part we can't help you with anything. You are the only one able to use the World Seed." Cosima said. "World Seed?" Lucy asked. Cosima nodded. "Every world begin with a spark which is called World Seed. The universe gave you a new World Seed and you can create that new world. But it will drain very much from your magical power." She said.

"Then let's do it! I don't want to stay looked in this space for forever." Lucy said and instinctively she put her hands to her chest. A small glow appeared inside her hands and soon the space around her was glowing bright. Her hair began to float and the same did her dress. The words appeared magically from her lips. It was like she already knew all of these. "Star Key Creation." She chanted and from the glow in her hands materialized a rainbow colored key. She took it and rose it up. "Star System Creation! Activate!" she chanted and she disappeared in a flash of rainbow colored ray to the sky. Big circles were drawn on the sky and vibration were made. "Where is she?" Vulpecula asked. "She's creating this new world right now." Cosima said.

Suddenly a big explosion was heard and from it were coming flames and more vibration. Everybody was surprised to see that no one was hurt. They knew that was Lucy. She wouldn't let anyone be hurt while she was still here. The dust went by them and they were shocked to see planets everywhere. A new world was born with them seeing all of this.

"World Creation 12 Percent." The key said. Lucy was in the middle of everything. She knew everything what was happening in this world right now. "Yosh! Gravitation and Magnetic Field creation! Activate!" Lucy said and the key glowed in response. Another wave of vibrations came from the planets and every one of them was moving. "World Creation 47 Percent." The key said. "Sun Creation Activate! Stars Creation Activate!" Lucy said again. Small sparks of light appeared everywhere and in the middle of the planets appeared a bigger star. It was the sun. "World Creation 69 Percent." The key said. Lucy was beginning to pat hardly. "Ok… Do everything it's needed to complete the process." Lucy said. "Alright, my Master." The key said and glowed. Lucy felt herself drained of magical power until she heard the key saying "World Creation Process Complete. Name?" the key asked. " Let's see…" Lucy said and began to think for a suitable name for this world. "Bridge. That world will be the Bridge for the other worlds. Then the name will be Sitara. The morning Star." Lucy said with a smile. "Alright. World name change to Sitara." The key said. "I'm… glad…" Lucy said before passing out and fell world knows where.

**A few days later**

"Hmm…" Lucy said and she opened her eyes a little. The sky was a reddish and in the same time blue color. She looked around her and saw green plants and buds of flowers. She found herself siting hear a tree in the same white dress and still with her long hair. The key was also at her neck on a necklace. While she was wondering where she was she heard some noises from some bushes. She looked and saw a young woman with greenish hair and dark green eyes. Her skin wasn't very pale and she wasn't very tall. She was wearing a green dress with flowers and leaves. She saw her awake and smiled. "So you finally woke up. I'm glad to see you in one piece, Lucy-san. Ops! I should call you Lucy-sama. I'm sorry about this." She said and bowed. "Eh… It's alright… I think… Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry. You haven't seen me in my human form yet. I am Shaylee. You took some time to wake up, right?" she said. "How long I was out?" Lucy asked. "Three days. Don't worry. We were fine." Shaylee said. "So where is this place?" Lucy asked as she looked at the sky again. "We are on one of the newborn planets. It's the best for living in this world. I know… The light isn't reaching this planet like it should but were working on it. Also we're working with the sky, the earth and the water." She said. "Where are the others?" Lucy asked. "Some are out working on this planet problem and some are resting after the work they did last night. We're doing everybody our best!" Shaylee said and smiled. Lucy smiled too before standing. "Eh? Where are you going?" Shaylee asked. "I'm going to help the others! I can't sit there all the day." Lucy said smiling. "First you should eat something. You are weak right now and this world need you all healed. Then we could go to see the others." Shaylee said and took some food. It wasn't much but Lucy wouldn't complain about it.

After what Lucy eat the food Shaylee gave her, both of them went to see the others. Lucy was surprised to see that not everything was like the place where she woke. Most of the land was dry and there weren't many plants growing. She felt a pain in her chest. Now she was like the mother of this world and this world was her child. She have to do her best to make it grow lovely and to be a place where everybody can come and have fun. Shaylee took her to some small fairies. They were working on small plants making them bigger. "Hey everybody. Are you ok?" Shaylee asked them. They smiled at their queen. "We're doing fine, queen Shaylee. But this land needs more care to be inhabited." One of the fairies said. It was a boy glowing a dark red color. "I'm glad! Hey! This is Lucy-sama. Greet her properly." Shaylee said playfully. The fairies bowed to Lucy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy-sama." They said without smiling. They didn't know how Lucy was and they didn't know if she was friendly. "Oh! Please! Drop the sama. Just call me Lucy! We're all friends, right?" Lucy said playfully. The fairies smiled. "Lucy… They need to show you their gratitude somehow. You're the Universe Queen after all. Everything in worlds lays on your shoulder now." Shaylee said. "Wow! Thank you for these information! Like you are taking all the pressure…" Lucy said.

After this Shaylee took Lucy to many others people who were working to make this planet a better place. Now Lucy was sitting back at the tree where she woke waiting for Shaylee to come with some water. Lucy asked to come too but Shaylee said that she shouldn't make a fuss of this. But Lucy knew she would be late cause there wasn't much water yet. Now she was looking at the key. It was already dark and the key glowed sometimes. "Are you awake?" Lucy asked it. The key glowed in response. "Do you have a name?" she asked. "No, my Master." The key said. "Then can I name you?" Lucy asked. "As you wish, my Master." The key said. "Then I'll name you Radiant Star. What do you think?" Lucy asked while smiling. "It's beautiful, My Master. Thank you." The key said. Lucy smiled. "So you really have feelings. I knew it! You're exactly like my spirits!" Lucy said. "No, my Master. I'm not a like a spirit. I am the key to the core of this world. The name we wear is the one of World Key. And I am Sitara's world key." The key said. "I see. So you are called World Key. That means there are others like you too." Lucy said. "Not really, my Master. You made this world as a Bridge World. That means the world itself it's much stronger than other worlds. And that mean that I am more stronger than other keys." Radiant Star said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked. "I mean that this world will grow faster than the others. Sitara is taking power from every other world. In a week or two it will be more inhabited than you see it now. But if your feeling will maintain it will be all green and full of life." Radiant Star said. "Sugoi! So my powers maintain this world. What else can you do?" Lucy asked. "I can change you in a battle form for when you need. You could create the design anytime you want. It will amplify your powers 10x times. It's very useful." The key said. Then Shaylee came with some water. "How were you?" she asked. "I was very fine. I've talked with Radiant Star." Lucy said. "Hm?" Shaylee asked confused. "Ah! Radiant Star is this." Lucy said and showed her the key. "It's Sitara's World Key." She said and smiled. "That means we will be fine for now on. The problem with the light was resolved and the sky workers said it would be done tomorrow." Shaylee said smiling. "I'm sorry." Lucy said. "Eh? For what?" Shaylee asked. "Well… you are all working so hard to help me and this world. I don't know how to pay you back." Lucy said. "Don't be silly! We're doing this because we want to! And don't you see it? A new world means more space for everybody. And you're our Queen! We have to help you!" Shaylee said. "I don't want you to help me because you have to obey me. I want you to do what you want to." Lucy said.

"You can help." Shaylee said. "How?" Lucy asked. "Maintain this world and make everybody here wanting to live here. Make everybody have fun." Shaylee said smiling. "Thank you, Shaylee. You're a great friend. You know what? That's what I'm going to do! I'm going to make this place the most fun place ever! This will be the bridge world. Let's let everybody make friends among other species. It would be so amazing to know that you're not the only kind existing. What do you think?" Lucy asked. "I think it's a great idea! You should come to visit my kingdom too someday. I'll prepare a room in my castle for you." Shaylee said. "I will! Thank you!" Lucy said and hugged Shaylee. She hugged her back. "Ok now. You should go to sleep. You need every power you can gather for this mission." Shaylee said. Lucy nodded and laid herself on the ground. She could feel the earth coming to life. And soon she fell asleep.

**Two weeks later**

It's been a month for her since she saw Natsu and the others. Now… in this very day… she was going to see them again. Sitara grown more than she would think. Everywhere you looked you could see creatures living free. There were rivers and seas. Mounts and hills. Caves and volcanoes. And cities. Everybody worked hard and now everything could be saw. The Palace was in the biggest city, Elpis (hope). Everything needed to life was now created. Things were bought from different worlds and now Sitara was very modern. There were more cities and more places to live. The sun was giving enough light and warm for everybody and the world was more than stabile. Portals to the other worlds were created and now was the time to activate them. She was in front of the Earthland's portal. For a portal to be activated there was needed something on the other part too. So she decided to use Eclipse for it, but instead to open it under the castle she will move it to the middle of market area.

Everything was prepared. Nobody would come with her cause she asked them to let her go alone. Now she was ready to activate the portals. She was ready to see her Natsu again. In these weeks while they were apart she found about her feelings for him. It was a pain for her to not see him in this time but she knew he would wait for her as her always did. She knew it! Now it's time. The time to see him again has come. "Are you ready, my Master?" Radiant Star asked. Lucy nodded. "Let's do it, Radiant Star. Universe Queen Rainbow Form!" She chanted and her clothes began to change. They were now a knee-long pinkish dress with rainbow colored veil on it and around her hip and her breasts. Around it were small pearl in white color and in her hair she had a pink and white bow with some pearls. The dress was without back and two rainbow colored wings appeared. She still had her long hair and on her feet she wore pink and white shoes tied with ribbons. "Changing Complete." Radiant Star said. "Yosh! Activate portals to: Edolas, Fairy World, Dragon World, Heaven, Hell, Celestial Spirits World and Earthland!" Lucy chanted and from her key went beams of rainbow colored light to every one of the portals. They were scattered around Elpis. The portals activated and the Earthland portal absorbed Lucy in it.

**With Fairy Tail**

"I can't believe Gramps sent most of us in Crocus again for that bastards of Sabertooth!" Natsu shouted. Fairy Tail was in Crocus now cause even now Sabertooth was saying that they won. (Nobody remembers Lucy even if they say that something is missing. So Fairy Tail and Sabertooth were at a tie in the games.) "Oi! If you wouldn't want to participate in that part of the games I would have go and win! Instead you went and we lose. So it's your fault we're here!" Gray said at him. "Wanna go, ice princess!?" Natsu said. "Anytime! Flame-brain!" Grya shouted back. "Are you two fighting there!?" Erza shouted at them. She was in front of everybody. They were going back to the hotels from the hearings of the organizes of the games. "Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed again. "Shut-up already! I'm fed up with all of you!" Gajeel said. Levy sighed. "Ah… Only if Lu-…" she stopped realizing that she didn't know who that Lu- was. "What did you said, Levy? Who is that Lu?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know. It just came in my head. But I feel like I know her. That's strange…" Levy said. "Lu… It sounds familiar but I don't know from where…" Mira said. "I know what you mean… For the last month I felt like something or someone was missing." Erza said. "Me too." Gray added. "One more with me. But from where do we all know this Lu?" Romeo asked. They were in the marked area when in the middle of it appeared a giant door. And in the middle of it was a girl in pink with long blonde hair and rainbow wings. She had her eyes closed and seemed like smiling when she landed on the ground. Everybody was looking confused at it and at her. "Process Complete. Arrival to Earthland space complete." The key from her neck said. She opened her eyes and touched it with her delicate hands and smiled. "Thank you, Radiant Star." She said. Then she looked around her and when she saw Fairy Tail her eyes widened and tears began to come in them. But they weren't for pain or sadness. They were for the happiness she felt in that moment. She run towards Erza and hugged her tight. Everybody was confused.

"Erza! Everybody! I missed you so much!" she said. Her voice was so familiar yet they couldn't recognize her. "Sorry… but who are you?" Erza asked how nice she could. Lucy's heart felt breaking as she went off. Her eyes were widened. "What do you mean…? You don't recognize me…?" she asked. They shook their heads as a no. "You really… don't remember me…" she said with her head down. Then she heard something which caught her attention. She looked quickly towards them again and she saw a path to her love, to … Natsu. "What did you said, Natsu?" Lisanna asked. "Lucy." He said again with his head down. "Natsu…" Lucy murmured. "Flame-brain! What happened with you? Do you know her?" Gray asked. Natsu hasn't lifted his head from the ground. "Lucy…" he said again. From Lucy's eyes were streaming tears but she didn't take her eyes from her Natsu. "My Lucy!" Natsu said and run to her hugging her. Lucy began to cry on his shoulder. "You came back to me…" he said in her ear. Once again Lucy's tears were streaming on her beautiful face and from there on Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu!" She screamed as she changed back in her white she and Natsu kissed. Fairy Tail was still watching them with confused looks.

**Levy: Serena! That was amazing! I love this story!**

**Serena: You say just that… **

**Lucy: Hey! Where's Diana?**

**Serena: Eto… She's … resting! Yea! She's just resting! (glare at Wendy)**

**Wendy: Eh…. I'm sorry! I can't keep it! Serena send Diana with a train in Alaska! (running from me)**

**Serena: Why …you! Come back here, Wendy! You're not getting away with this!**

**Erza: Did I hear that correctly? You send Diana in Alaska?**

**Serena: Eh! Erza… you see… we had… a fight… and… and… Someone save me! (trying to run but was caught by Erza and dragged in an empty room.**

**Levy: Erza! Let her please! She needs to write more chapters! (run to the door but stopped when she heard screams)**

**Lucy: Too late… Anyway, minna! Please Review!**


	36. Memories and Edolas

**Serena: Diana! You're back! (hugging her tight)**

**Diana: What… happened?**

**Serena: Erza beat me. But that doesn't matter! This story has been nominated for the best FT fanfics of 2012! Yay!**

**Diana: Seriously!? That's why everybody was parting at the guild!? That's amazing! I'm not mad at you anymore!**

**Serena: I know! It's amazing! I hope everybody will support me from now on too! And I want to thank all of you who had nominated it! **

**Diana: Now! Enjoy this chapter! And remember we don't own Faity Tail!**

**Chapter thirty-six: Memories and Edolas**

"You came back to me." Natsu said and looked in her eyes. She smiled and nodded. "I came back to you, Natsu…" she whispered in his ear and she let her head fell on his chest while he still hugged her. Then Erza coughed. Lucy and Natsu turned their heads to the confused members of Fairy Tail. "Eto… Who could you be? Natsu's girlfriend?" Mira asked. "What do you mean everybody? You don't remember Luce?" Natsu asked. "Luce?" Gray said confused. Natsu nodded. "Yea, guys! Lucy Heartfilia! Our nakama! Come on!" he said. Everybody had more confused looks on their faces. "Lucy Heartfilia… It sound familiar but I don't know from where…" Charla said. "Guys look!" Lucy said and showed them her Fairy Tail emblem. It changed from black to pink true but it was still there. They were surprised to see the mark. Was that girl here before too?

The palace guards came to see what was happening. Hisui came in her carriage too. And soon Master and the rest of Fairy Tail members who weren't there came too. More and more people gathered to see what was happening. "Brats! What is happening here?" Master asked. "Master…" Lucy said. "Eh? Who are you?" he asked her confused why would she call him Master? "Master look! I came back!" Lucy showed her mark again and that let Master more confused. "What is happening here?" Hisui said as she came off her carriage. "Hisui!" Lucy said happy to see her again. "Do I know you?" she asked. "Not you too! You guys really don't remember me?" Lucy said and let her head down. "Come on! She's our friend! She's our nakama! How come I'm the only one who remember her?" Natsu said. "Are you one of my children?" Master asked. Lucy nodded with tears in her eyes. "I was trapped in Eclipse all this time but I came back. Master! Everybody! I'm back!" Lucy said again. "I believe you…" Erza said. Everybody turned to her. "I believe you… But for some reason I can't remember you. What the hell happened!?" she said again. Everybody fell in thoughts.

"I know! You remember Loke, right!? Open, Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy said and Loke appeared. "Are you alright, my queen?" he asked. Yea… Now she's the queen. "What happened with princess?" Natsu asked confused at this. "I'm not a princess anymore. And for some reason he don't want to call me Lucy." Lucy said. "Loke!? Where were you!?" Gray asked. Loke looked at them confused. "What happened…?" he asked. "They can't remember me. The only one who can is Natsu. Damn you universe! Are you playing with me!?" Lucy asked. "I'll go back to ask the others about this. Perhaps in some time they'll remember you." Loke said and disappeared. "Thank you Loke." Lucy said to herself. "My Master…" Radiant Star said and glowed. "What is in, Radiant Star?" Lucy asked. Everybody was surprised to see the key talking. "Lucy… What is this!? It's so cool! I want one too!" Natsu said. "Don't you already have Happy?" Lucy asked playful. "Yea, but… Happy only eats fish…" Natsu said with his smirk. "Hey!" Happy shouted.

"This is a World Key. Her name is Radiant Star." Lucy said and Radiant Star glowed in response. "Sugoi! So? What is a World Key?" Natsu asked. Lucy sighed. "It's a key for the creation of a world. First you need a World Seed then you can use the World Key." Lucy said. "I don't understand anything." He said. Lucy sighed again. "Perhaps Igneel could explain it to you better than me…" she said quietly. The dragon slayers's eyes widened. "Igneel…" Natsu said shocked. "Do you know where the dragons are…?" Wendy asked with hope in her eyes. Then Lucy realized that they wanted to see them. She looked at each of them and then smiled. "Do you want to see them?" she asked. Wendy nodded. "Then I'll take you there. Ah! Master! Do you know that fairies don't have tail? And the phoenixes's fire doesn't burn if they don't want to! I'll take all of you there! Ah! And Hisui! I take Jellal, Ultear and Meredy under my protection. If one of you are following them anymore you'll have to discuss this with the queen. Open, Gate of the Fox! Vulpecula!" Lucy chanted and Vulpecula came. "How can I help you, my queen?" She asked smiling. "Find Jellal, Ultear and Meredy and bring them to me." Lucy said. Erza was still stunned hearing of Jellal.

Vulpecula ran and in a few seconds she bought the three members of Crime Sorciere. "Hey! Who are you!?" Jellal shouted at Lucy. "Shut up, Jellal. You better go at Erza." Lucy said and pointed to Erza. "Quick! Catch them!" A soldier shouted and many of them went towards Ultear and the others. They wanted to run but Lucy lifted a hand. She had a scary look on her face. "Do you want to go against the queen?" she asked. "And who is that Queen?" Hisui asked. Lucy smirked. "You stay before her." She said. Hisui bit her lower lip. "Can I know of what you're queen?" she asked again. "Of everything. I am the Universe Queen." She said. "Can you show me it?" Hisui asked. "Well…" Lucy said not knowing what to do to show her. "My Master…" Radiant Star said and glowed once again. "What is it, Radiant Star?" Lucy asked her. "I can bring them the memories of you back…" she said. "Seriously!? Then let's do it!" Lucy said. "Alright, my Master. Star Staff mode change." Radiant Star said and from the key she transformed in a staff with a rainbow colored star jewel in middle. The rest of it was pink and golden. "Rainbow Light of Sitara!" Lucy said and from the star jewel came bright rainbow colored light. Everybody's eyes widened as the memories of Lucy came back.

When the light got off Radiant Star transformed back in the key form and went back at Lucy's neck. "So?" she asked. Then she saw that almost everybody except Natsu and some other guys had tears in their eyes. They then jumped on her and hugged her. Hisui fell on her knees. "She… defeated Zeref… finally…" she said smiling. "Lucy! You came back to us!" Wendy said. "And you're unhurt." Lisanna said. "Lu-chan! I remember now! I missed you so much!" Levy said. "I missed you too! I missed everybody so much!" Lucy said very happy. Everybody was smiling. Then Lucy saw Hisui coming to her. She kneeled before her. "Queen Lucy… I pledge the alliance of our kingdom to yourself." She said. "Then stand up." Lucy said. Hisui was surprised of this. Lucy gave her a hand and Hisui took it. "My kingdom is one of friendship. So I want the two of us to be friends once again." Lucy said. Hisui nodded. "Jellal, Ultear, Meredy." Hisui said. "You are under the protection of Queen Lucy. You are free from our kingdom and you'll can come anytime you want without to hide." She said and Lucy saw the three of them happy.

Lucy turned to Fairy Tail once again. "Do you still want to come with me?" she asked. They nodded. Then let's go. The portal is free for everybody who want to come to my kingdom. From there you can visit any other world. So I'll wait for everybody to come in visit. Let's go now!" Lucy said and ran to Eclipse. It absorbed her and send her back in Sitara. The others did the same thing and when they arrived they were stunned at what they saw. It was a green landscape with a big city ahead and a big palace in the middle. Phoenixes, Dragons, angels, demons and fairies were flying in the sky and on the ground were wolves and humans running happy and having fun. When they arrived they saw Lucy smiling at hem and waiting for them to stop looking at everything except her. "Welcome to Sitara, the morning star. The bridge world. So? Do you like it? Ahead is the capital, Elpis. There is also my castle. We should go. Also! Don't be too surprised to see just humans in cities. They aren't really humans. They are other creatures in disguise. The human shape is the perfect shape after all." Lucy said and smiled. Fairy Tail and the others nodded and headed towards the capital.

They walked on a stone path to the main city seeing more creatures greeting Lucy from the air. She waved them back and went further. Suddenly Natsu sniffed something in the air and when he looked he saw a huge red dragon flying above them. "So you found him." Lucy said smiling to Natsu. Then she looked at the sky. "Igneel! Come down here!" She shouted. The dragon landed near them carefully to not blow them in the air. "Igneel!" Natsu shouted and went to hug the great dragon. "Hi Natsu. How are you? Were you a good boy?" he said playfully. Natsu pouted. "I'm not a little boy anymore!" he said. Lucy and the others giggled. "I have to go now, Natsu. I promise I'll come later at the palace." Igneel said. "Where are you going?" Natsu asked. "This world isn't complete yet. As Lucy is maintaining this world with the help of the Seed we are all working to support it." Igneel said and everybody looked at Lucy. "By the way. Where are Grandine and Metalicana?" Lucy asked. "They are on G sector. Both of them are helping there." Igneel said. Lucy sighed. "So far? Well… I guess you two have to wait to see them." Lucy said to Wendy and Gajeel. "Igneel. You are going on B sector now, right? Can you do me a favor and ask Shaylee to come to the palace later?" Lucy asked. "You can bet it, Luce!" Igneel said and flew away.

"Well… let's go to the palace." Lucy said and lead them further to the palace. When they reached the city and entered thought the gates everybody greeted Lucy again and some children gave her some flowers. "You are really loved here, Lu-chan." Levy said. "You think so? I love all of them and I love very much to be with you too. You are my family after all." Lucy said and lead them in the palace. The maids here greeted them and lead them in the dining room. "We could talk more here if you want. This is one of the bigger rooms in the castle." Lucy said and sat on a chair at the table. The others sat too. "This place is amazing!" Romeo said. "You didn't see anything yet. We have a pool, a tennis field, many bedrooms, each with bathroom, a very big kitchen, a throne room, a storage room, a very big library and many other rooms. I can take you to every one of them if you want to." Lucy said and smiled. "We are very grateful for all of these." Master said. "Hahaha! You don't have to! I'm one of you and you are my family after all! Hey! I have an idea! Why don't you stay here a few days! I can't leave yet cause we have many things to do, but you could stay here." Lucy said. "It would be awesome, Luce! We could stay together here!" Natsu shouted. "Aye!" Happy said too.

"Then we'll do that! Ask one of the maids to show you the rooms and choose from there!" Lucy said smiling. Then Lucy's father came in room. "Lucy! Are you there? Ah! We have guests. Who are they?" he asked. "They are Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail, this is my father, Teivel Akuma!" Lucy said smiling. "Your father? But…" Gray said. "It's alright. When I reorganized the universe anything what was related to Zeref changed. And my father changed too. So what is it?" Lucy asked her father. "Ah! Cosima said Jellal wanted to see you. You should go soon." He said and everybody thought it was about Earth-Jellal. "I will go now. Ah! Do you want to come? I'm going in Edolas." Lucy said and stood up. "Why are you going to Edolas?" Ultear asked. "I'm going to visit Fairy Tail from there and to bring magical power there." Lucy said. "How are you going to do this?" Cana asked. "With the help from Radiant Star. So? Do you want to come or not?" she asked. "Let's go!" Natsu said. Many others from Fairy Tail said yes but some said they would like to stay there.

Lucy lead them to Edolas's portal and they went in like the last time. When they reached they saw the islands not floating anymore. "Oi! This isn't like you said!" Cana said while drinking vine. "Don't worry. I'll repair it." Lucy said and lead them to the castle. She used to come here as a little child but now she came here as a queen. When they entered in the royal city people looked weird at them cause they were different from their Fairy Tail. Suddenly Lucy saw someone with blonde hair exiting a shop. Lucy ran towards her and when the girl saw her she dropped some apples from her hands. "You… But… How!?" She asked surprised. "Edo-Lucy!" Natsu shouted and came too near them. "How are you?" he asked. "How come… And why are you here?" Edo-Lucy said and caught the apples which fell. "I came to see Jellal. How are you without magic?" Lucy asked. "We're managing." Edo-Lucy said. "Would you like the magic back in Edolas? But not little. A large amount of magical power." Lucy asked smiling. "Of course! Everything will come back at normal!" Edo-Lucy said. "Then come in a half of hour with the rest of Fairy Tail members at the palace. Bring how many people you can. We're going to make a show!" Lucy said playfully and walked away with the rest of Fairy Tail to the palace.

The guards let her in and they were walking to the throne room. When they opened the door Jellal was sitting on the throne. When he saw them he got up and greeted them. "Lucy! I'm glad you made it. I heard the news. Congrats." He said. "Thank you Jellal. So you are managing it without magic." Lucy said. "We do. But still there are more to do. Not that you would know. You managed to create a new world in a few weeks. You are more stronger than you were when we were children." He said. "That was back then. Now I'm a full grown woman. Would you like to have the magic back in this world?" Lucy asked. "You can do whatever you like. After all you are the queen of the universe. And that would help us a lot. How is Fairy Tail now?" he asked. "We are very good!" Wendy said. "We even won the Grand Magic Tournament!" Cana said. "You didn't even participated…" Lisanna said. "So? We still won! And we have Lucy back now! Life is good!" Cana said back. "You shouldn't drink when you talk…" Levy said. Then the clock announced 3 O'clock. Lucy turned her head towards Fairy Tail. "It's time for the show. Are you ready?" she asked. Fairy Tail nodded.

Edolas Fairy Tail and the people from city gathered at the palace how Lucy said. Suddenly a rainbow colored bright light enveloped everybody and everything. When it cleared it revealed Fairy Tail members from Earthland. Some were on the palace roof, some on the walls, but Lucy was the one who attracted the most attention. She was in her Universe Queen Rainbow Form and she was standing in the highest point of the castle. Radiant Star was in the Star Staff mode. "Isn't that?" Edo-Levy said. "Me!?" Edo-Lucy said shocked. "Minna! How are you!? I hope you're all good! Perhaps some of you heard about the new reform of the universe. Well It's true. The universe changed and now it's ruled by a new queen. I am the queen of it and I plan to unify the worlds under my kingdom. I want to create a fun place where every kind could come and have fun. This place was already created and I want to add Edolas at it too. What are you saying about this?" Lucy asked. Everybody could hear her but they had some doubts about it. What if she would trick them?

"I see you don't trust me yet. Nothing which couldn't be changed!" she said playfully. "My friends and I would show you how Earthland's mage use the magic. And at the end of it I will give you a very big surprise which I think you would love to have. And will be yours. So! Let the show begin!" she said and from Radiant Star appeared stars. The ones from Earthland cheered and began to use their magic to entertain everybody. There were fireworks, stars, magic cards… Everybody was doing their best to gain the trust of Edolas's people. "My Master… Should I begin the process now?" Radiant Star asked Lucy. Lucy nodded. "Please do, Radiant Star. I really want to give them the magic back." Lucy said to her staff. "Understood, Master." Radiant Star said and began to glow more bright. After a short time It sropped glowing. "Done. Release now?" Radiant Star asked. "Do it when I'll give you the signal." Lucy said. "Understood."

"Everybody! Time's up! I hope you liked it!" Lucy said and she heard cheers from Edolas's people. "I'm glad then! Now! What you have waited for so long!" Lucy said and raised her staff to the sky. Two rainbow wings appeared on Radiant Star and the star began to glow. A beam of light came from it to the sky and there exploded. Small sparks of light and magic began to fall on the ground. The crown was confused cause they didn't know what was happening. And suddenly… The ground began to shake. The people were scared but then they saw something they hadn't saw in a long time. The islands began to float again. They began to cheer at that and many of them had tears in their eyes. "Now Edolas is under my and Sitara's protection. I'll be more then glad to have you in my kingdom cause now you can go in any other world from my alliance. Earthland, Heaven, Hell, Fairy World, Celestial Spirit World, Dragon World or Sitara are now accessible for everybody. I gave you back the magic. But be aware how to use this cause I can take it back anytime. We must go now back in Sitara. We'll wait for any of you to come if you want so feel free to! Sayonara!" she said and transported herself and Fairy Tail from Earthland to the portal were they went back to Sitara.

**Serena: Hello again! I hope you liked this cause this is almost complete.**

**Diana: And please vote this for the best FT fanfic of 2012! We'll own you a lot!**

**Serena: You can vote to OoComputerFreakoO. She's the one who's organizing this. Hope we'll have your support!**

**Diana: Thank you again! And please review!**


	37. Forever and always

**Serena: Ok everybody! This is the last chapter! We enjoyed very much writing this and we wish to thank you for all your support.**

**Diana: Thank you everybody! It was a long way but we finally did it!**

**Lucy: Now remember that Serena doesn't own Fairy Tail. Enjoy the last chapter and enjoy my…**

**Diana and Serena (putting hand over her mouth) :Without spoilers! Thank you!**

**Chapter thirty-seven: Forever and always…**

Tail stayed over night at Sitara's palace. They went to sleep but Lucy stayed a little more cause she had some paper work to do. "Kya! Who the hell send me these!? What should I do with them!?" she said and sighed. "Who would think that to be a queen is so hard…" she said and went back at sorting papers. Then she heard the door opening. "Luce?" It was Natsu. "Oh, hi Natsu! Can't sleep?" Lucy asked. He nodded. "I wondered what were you doing. So, what are all of these?" He said and looked over her shoulder. "Some paper work I have to do. To be queen is very hard." She said. "How did you find me? I don't remember showing you my room." She said then. "Of course I'll know where you are! I can find you very easy by your smell." He said and jumped on her bed. It was a white queen sized bed and it was very fluffy. "And how do I smell then?" she asked curious. "Like strawberry and vanilla!" he said like a little kid.

Lucy giggled and sat next to him. "Ne, Natsu… How did you remember me when everybody else couldn't?" she asked. He thought a little. "I really don't know!" he said and landed on her bed looking in the ceiling. Then he turned his face to her. "But I was very happy when I saw you again. I missed you, Luce." He said. She smiled and landed near him too. "I missed you too, Natsu. I have so many friends here but these weeks I couldn't see you hurt me. It pained me to wake up and to know you weren't near me. Natsu… I love you." She said and hold his hand in hers. Natsu smiled. "I love you too, Lucy. And I want to be near you forever. I don't want to let you go from me. I want to stay here and I want to protect you all my life." He said. "Natsu…" she said whit happiness tears in her eyes. Natsu touched her cheek. "Will you be my mate, Lucy?" he asked. She was felling very loved now. She too wanted to spend her life together with him. "Yes. I want to be your mate, Natsu. But will you be my king?" she asked. After all Sitara needed a king too not just a queen. He smiled. "Forever and always…" he said. "Forever and always…" she repeated. Both of them fell asleep soon after this. And both of them dreamed of the two of them together for all their life.

**Morning**

"Has anyone see Lu-tan?" Levy said. It was already 9 o'clock and either Lucy and Natsu weren't found. "We should check her room." Lisanna said. Then Erza asked a maid where her room was and soon they reached it's door. Nobody answered when Gray knocked so they just opened it. "Kya!" Mira squealed in joy when she saw Natsu and Lucy cuddling in her bed. "Lu-tan…" Levy said. "Flame-brain…" Gray said. Then a blue furred cat flew in Natsu's face screaming his name. That woke both of them and when they rubbed their eyes they saw the crown gathered in her room. Lucy and Natsu began to blush madly and the girls giggled at this. Wendy pulled the curtains and the light gathered the cream colored room. "You should have told us if you were dating!" Mira said and hugged Lucy. "Did something happened, Natsu!?" Erza shouted reequipping her Purgatory armor like a protective big sister. "Nothing! I swear!" Natsu shouted fanatically trying to avoid her hits. "Then it's ok. After all you have to wait until you're marring." Lisanna said. "But… we're gonna marry…" Lucy said while trying to pull herself from Mira's hug. Then in the room went a deep silent.

The girls began to squeal and they boys were murmuring things like 'How lucky did Natsh get!?'. Erza then went and greeted Lucy patting her shoulder. "She didn't do this with me…" Natsu whispered. "Thanks everybody…" Lucy said. "So? When did that happened!?" Levy asked. "Last night…" Lucy said. "And where is the ring? I can't wait to see it!" Lisanna said and took her hand but she didn't saw any rings. "Don't tell me…" she began. "He didn't buy you a ring!?" the girls screamed. "Quiet!" Erza shouted and everybody obeyed. "Why did he have to buy me a ring?" Lucy then asked. She didn't really know how the weeding things are. "It's a prove that he love you. Gray-sama will buy Juvia a ring too!" Juvia said and went daydream. "But I don't need a ring. He already loves me and I love him." Lucy said. "Kya!" Mira shouted again. "I don't care about rings and stuffs! Will you have drink at the weeding!?" Cana shouted. "Hehehe…" Lucy giggled nervously.

**Later…**

'I barely escaped them… Jeez… What's with the weeding stuff? I don't care about them… I just know I love Natsu. And I know he loves me too. And what's with the ring thing?' Lucy thought. She was now in a secret place of hers. It was in the bottom of the garden and it wasn't very accessible. But it was very beautiful. There was a fountain and some benches. It was very peaceful and the flowers around the place made you to feel very relaxed. It was her favorite place and from there you could see the stars night and the sun at dawn. That's because of some spells put on this place. She lay on a bench and watched the stars. All her spirits could come freely now without using power magic because of the field Lucy maintained on Sitar. However if they want to go in another world they will use their own magic or the magic of the summoner.

She almost fell asleep looking at these but then she smelt something which she loved. It was Natsu. Somehow he found this place and came after her. "So there you was!" He shouted and went near her. She smiled. "So you finally escaped them, hm?" she asked. "Yea…" he said rubbing his head. "How did you find this place?" she asked then. "Igneel told me about this. He said you love to come here and relax." "That old lizard. I should think at it. After all just he and Cosima know about this." Lucy said and pouted. Then she saw the confusion from Natsu's face. "Ah! Cosima is the universe dragon and the queen of the dragon realm. She's a very good friend of mine." Lucy said. "So? Why were you looking for me?" she asked remembering what he said. "Ah! Well… how should I… you know…" he began. She giggled. "Just say it!" She told him. He nodded and took a small box from his pocket. He eyes widened when he opened it.

"Lucy… would you… like to be… my wife…?" he said blushing. Lucy finally snapped out of it when he took her hand and put the ring on her finger. She looked at it and then she felt tears on her face. Natsu thought he did something wrong and began to panic. "Luce! Sorry! I shouldn't do this! I'm sorry!" He shouted not knowing what to do but then Lucy shook her head and looked at him smiling. "I'm so happy!" she said and hugged him. "So? This is an yes?" he asked playfully. She then kissed him and after a while she pulled away still smiling. "What do you think?" She asked him. He answered by another kiss and hugged her again. They were two lovers and now they were bounded for forever.

**Two days later…**

Every member of Fairy Tail and many others people were gathered at the palace. Today Queen Lucy will marry Natsu Dragneel. Everybody was happy for them. Members from Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Hill, Quatro Cerberus, Saberthooth (Yea, some came too when they remembered her), Edo-Fairy Tail, Crime Sorciere, Prince Jellal, Hisui and others royal persons from Earthland and many others people were gathered there waiting for the biggest day of Sitara. Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Erza, Mira and Lisanna were with Lucy helping her with the dress. She was wearing a white dress with flowers and the veil sparked. She had her hair free and the bouquet was of white and red roses. Then the door opened and revealed two girls. "Are you ready?" Asked Sherry. "Everybody is waiting!" Chelia said. Lucy smiled and stood up followed by the other girl.

The throne room was full of friends and the boys were all over Natsu. They were greeting him and were jokes about him. Gray and Natsu were almost to fight when the main door revealed. Natsu blushed when he saw his future wife coming to him. Chelia and Wendy were the flowers girl. Juvia and Levy were the bridesmaids. Gray and Gajeel were the best men and they stood near Natsu. Lucy was smiling and she was making her way to her future husband. She was very happy. But her happy grew when she saw her grandma along with an other blonde woman. He eyes widened when she saw her mother here. How did she-? Ok. She would ask them later. Now she have something else to do. Her Natsu was waiting for her and she will not make him wait too long.

She reached her place near Natsu and Master was the officiant. "We gathered today here to bless this couple to a bright future. May the stars hear them and may their life be full of joy. Lucy Heartfilia, Queen of Sitara, do you want to be together with Natsu Dragneel for how long you'll live and to help him at good and bad times?" Master asked her. "I do." She said smiling and determinate. "Good. Natsu Dragneel, Do you want to be together with Lucy Heartfilia for how long you'll live and help her at good and bad times? With this you'll become the first king of Sitara and you will take responsibility to take care of this kingdom and to help your people." Master asked him. "I do." He said smiling too. "Then I'll crown you as Quuen Lucy and King Natsu Dragneel of Sitara. You can kiss the bride now." He said and Lucy and Natsu kissed. Everybody cheered. "Now… Let's party!" Master said and everybody began to do this. Lucy and Natsu made the first dance and everybody joined too. Erza and Jellal, Levy and Gajeel, Happy and Charla, Gray and Juvia, Lisanna and Bickslow, Elfman and Evergreen, Mira and Freed and many others. Lucy was so happy that she almost forgot about her mother.

When she and Natsu took a break she went to Mavis and Layla. "Hello, Lucy." Layla said. "Is that… are you…" Lucy began. Layla nodded. "It is really me, sweetheart. I'm your mother." She said. "But… How?" she asked. Then her father came near Layla. "You see my dear Lucy. When you reorganized the universe Layla didn't have to die. We are in love and we care very much for you." He said. Lucy was speechless. "It is all your power, Lucy. You really did it this time. You saved everybody and you created a new universe. You should go now. Your husband probably try to make this place explode." Mavis said an pointed to Natsu who was fighting with Gray again. Lucy smiled and nodded and then she went to Natsu. "So? Shall we dance?" Lucy's father asked Layla. "It would be my pleasure." Layla said and both of them went to dance.

The years passed and the things changes. Juvia and Gray married too. The same goes for Levy and Gajeel, Mira and Freed, Elfman and Evergreen, Lisanna and Bickslow, Erza and Jellal and Charla and Happy. Wendy and Romeo are dating and Lucy is pregnant. The months passed and Lucy finally gave birth to a lovely daughter. While Lucy was resting Natsu was playing with his cute little princess. "Let's hope she takes the brain from Lucy." Gray said and many others nodded. "That's mean! And look! She have my hair!" Natsu said and showed the little girl with her eyes opened to everybody. "Wow! She looks exactly like Lucy!" Lisanna said. "That's right. The same eyes, the same face…" Erza began and the little girl laughed. "The same laugh…" Everybody said together.

The girl was named Nashi and she was the joy of the kingdom. Still she didn't show any powers she was playing with everybody. Now she had seven years and she really had Lucy's smart while on the other hand she behaves exactly like Natsu. "Nashi! Let's go to take dinner!" Erza shouted at her. "Coming! Aunt Erza!" The little girl said and run to Erza. Natsu came behind Lucy who was looking at her girl in the garden. "Like what you see?" Natsu asked. "We are exactly like a family." She said. "We are A family. Forever and always…" Natsu said and kissed her. "Forever and always…" she said again.

**Serena: So? Did you like this!?**

**Juvia: Gray-sama and Juvia are married! Dreams really becomes true!**

**Gray: It's just her plot… This hasn't really happened, you know?**

**Lucy: Anyway! We hope you liked it! And if you do we hope you're going to vote for us too at the competition held by OoomputerFreakoO! We are waiting for your support from now on too! Thank you!**


End file.
